Salllzy's muses
by salllzy
Summary: Here lies each and every plot bunny, one shot and challenge that i have ever thought up. PM me if you see one you want. Remember i am a slash writer each and everyone of of these stories is slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Don't own Star Trek or Harry potter, no money is made from this story.**

**Authors note- this is a whole new pairing that hasn't been tried out before or even looked at, this is me taking a shot at it after all Sarek needs some love to.**

**This is the plot bunny zone, each oneshot or plot in here is up for grabs, there will be challenges as well. So enjoy!**

* * *

Sarek gazed at his T'hy'la, one Harry James Potter. They had been together for nearly 30 years now, with Sarek quickly approaching 50 in human years, but still rather young in Vulcan years. Not that it bothered Harry he enjoyed the grey hair that was beginning to grow around his temple, it was only a few but it was enough. But his Harry still looked as young and handsome as he did back when they had first met, it often caused his heart to ache when he thought about the fact that he would outlive Harry and would end up spending the rest of his life alone.

Or that was what he thought would happen, Sarek didn't know that Harry was a wizard it was something that Harry had buried so deep inside of his head that no mind meld could reach it, not unless Harry wanted them to. He hated the fact that he had hid it from Sarek but he knew that his T'hy'la couldn't keep him safe from everyone and everything not even all of the Vulcans could, so he hid his magic from them. Hid it from the one person that he loved more than life itself, the one person who he would die for.

So he kept it hidden and protected them, after all what they didn't know couldn't hurt them. He didn't want to, he never wanted to hide anything from any of them, but how could he tell them?

The option would be taken away from him when they found out he was pregnant, the first male pregnancy in their galaxy, while it was common in other areas and galaxies it had never happened in their ever. It had started with Harry feeling more drained than normal, he would spend more time sleeping. Which caused Sarek to become worried not that he would show it. But Harry could feel it through their bond.

"Perhaps you should see a doctor, Harry."

Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes, he had slept for a full 18 hours and was still tired.

"I have most likely just worked myself into the ground again, this isn't the first time that it has happened Sarek."

Sarek nodded his head, it was true. Harry would often work himself to the ground and would then spend days sleeping while his body tried to recover from what had happened. Everything went fine after that, that was until Harry began throwing up.

"You will see someone."

Harry began dry heaving as he placed his hands around his head as he worshipped the porcelain god, he had been throwing up for several day and both of them were beginning to get worried, it wasn't that uncommon for Harry to get ill but when he did he would be ill for days. The last time he had been ill he had nearly died, and Sarek wasn't the only one worried at the time. Many people had came to love and care for the small human, despite the fact that he could be the most illogical and frustrating person that they had ever met!

"If this doesn't clear up I will, I promise Sarek."

The Vulcan nodded his head, he knew that he couldn't outright force Harry to go to a doctor, that never ended well at all, sometimes it would end in arguments that would last for days dragging everyone else into them. However the final straw was Harry fainting he had been talking to T'Pau and Selek when he had fainted, the hospital on New Vulcan was understaffed but when they had saw Selek carrying an unconscious Harry in his arms they sprang into action, he was quickly put onto a bed as everyone began going over what could be wrong. Everyone waited patiently for the results, they had been checked and rechecked several times.

"Ambassador Sarek, we have very interesting news."

Sarek stood and looked at the doctor.

"Interesting how?"

The doctor fiddled with the PADD several times as he looked at Sarek.

"It seems that your T'hy'la, Harry James Potter is pregnant."

What?

It didn't compute with their logic and Sarek fell backwards in a dead faint, but he wasn't the only one to faint either both Selek and T'Pau had fainted as well. Before they had fainted one thing had run through their minds.

How had this happened?

Harry awoke feeling tired and drained, his magic was swirling around him keeping him and the new life inside of him safe. His eyes widened as he felt the small being growing inside of him, his hands went down to his stomach as he felt his magic give a very happy hum. So that was why he had been feeling so drained, and throwing up, Harry sat up and looked around he was in a room at the hospital on New Vulcan. How had he gotten here?

"Your awake."

Harry looked at Sarek who was stood next to his bed, his hands clasped behind his back as he gazed out of the window.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

Sarek didn't look at him as he responded.

"3.5 hours, Selek brought you in after you had fainted."

Harry frowned as Sarek continued to look out of the window.

"Have I done something wrong?"

Sarek looked away from the window and looked at Harry, anger burned in his dark eyes.

"Did you know?"

Harry shook his head, he didn't trust his voice at the moment. He could feel the fury that boiling inside of Sarek, the bond told him that much, the man who he loved looked so frightening that Harry felt fear begin to crawl it's way through him. He had never been afraid of Sarek not once, now he was terrified of him.

Sarek gave a curt nod of his head and left the room, but it didn't matter Harry could still feel the fury burning through the bond, he knew that keeping his magic hidden would cause problems, he had known that and accepted the fact but right now it looked like Sarek would have their bond snapped. He knew that if that happened he wouldn't live through it, his body would shut down, there would be no recovering from it at all.

Harry slumped in the bed and looked out of the window, his eyes were wet as he fought back tears. If Sarek didn't want him then he would leave. Harry shakily climbed out of the bed and left the room, he missed the doctor, T'Pau and Selek who had walked into the room not even a few seconds later.

Sarek made his way to the meditation gardens that had been built, he needed to clear his mind. To focus on what he knew, to put the facts into place and look at everything from a clear view. But he couldn't help the fury that was burning underneath his skin, Harry must of had some idea! He must of known that, he was pregnant it wasn't something that could be easily hidden.

Sarek took a deep breath and blocked his end of the bond, he needed a clear head. He couldn't have Harry's emotions flowing into him, he needed to think.

Harry stumbled as he felt Sarek's end of the connection close off, his worst fears were slowly coming true. Sarek was rejecting both him and the unborn child that he carried, soon the bond would be severed and Sarek would be free to find someone else, someone more worthy. Someone like Amanda grayson, who had been chasing after Sarek for months until Harry had came into the picture, then it was Sarek who was pursuing Harry with such strength and determination that he couldn't help but be swept away by it all. As soon as he was gone he knew that Amanda would make her move, after all she had waited this long, surely a few more months wouldn't do any harm?

Harry didn't even realise that he had made it to their, no he couldn't think like that now. it was Sarek's home now, he didn't have a place in it any more. He needed to leave, to find somewhere that he could hide. He stopped at what was thie- no Sarek's room and felt a sob break free, he quickly made his way into the room and began grabbing his belongings.

Sarek calmly made his way to their home, he had felt better now that he had calmed down. He would grab some things for Harry then he would go and visit him, what he didn't expect was to find Harry packing his bags, he quickly strode over and grabbed hold of Harry preventing him from moving.

"What are you doing?"

His hands tightened on Harry's arms drawing a whimper from his T'hy'la, he opened the bond and nearly staggered when he felt overwhelming panic and terror, Harry had never once been scared of him but to feel such terror and panic coming from his T'hy'la it worried him.

"Please let us go, we wont bother you!"

Harry struggled in Sarek's strong grip, he could feel bruises forming on his arms as the grip became tighter.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Harry stopped struggling as his eyes watered and he whimpered.

"You don't want us, please let us leave!"

Sarek span harry around and caused the two to fall onto the bed, Sarek pinned Harry's hands above his head, his T'hy'la was crying and he had some idea as to why he was.

"I would never want you to leave, not now, not ever T'hy'la."

Harry hiccuped and shook his head.

"Please don't lie!"

Sarek's grip tightened even more on his wrists as he wiggled to get free, Sarek's lips pulled back into a snarl.

"Stop it! I will not be leaving you!"

He forcefully pulled open the bond on both ends and flooded the bond with his emotions, allowing Harry to feel everything that he had been feeling.

Worry.

Anger.

Confusion.

Joy.

Happiness.

Fear.

Harry stopped struggling as he looked at Sarek, his eyes wide and filled with tears.

"I am never leaving you T'hy'la, not you or this child!"

A sob left Harry's throat as he began to cry Sarek held him as his robes began to get damp with harry's tears, he had no real idea what had caused this but whatever it was he would help Harry heal. He would be there every step of the way for his T'hy'la no matter what, his hands went to Harry's stomach were their child was growing, no matter what happened he would be there for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Don't own Star trek or Harry Potter and no money is made off this story. **

**Author's note- messed around trying to get a prequel for always you and this is what came out, I hope that you enjoy it. **

****This is the plot bunny zone, each oneshot or plot in here is up for grabs, there will be challenges as well. So enjoy!****

* * *

Harry sighed as he made his way through the halls, they were having a Vulcan in and someone had the very bright idea of flooding the classroom that they were meant to be using but instead they were going to use the assembly hall for the speech since the classroom had been flooded and no one knew who the person responsible was everyone was being punished for it.

Once Harry would of said that it wasn't fair to punish everyone for one person's mistakes but that was long before he had been in a war and seen his family and friends die, it had left scars on him scars that hadn't gone away while he hadn't got PTSD which had surprised him greatly. After all he had seen and done things that should have left him mentally damaged as well as physically damaged, but he wasn't he had been so surprised when he had been told that he was mentally sound.

Don't get him wrong he was shocked but he was so grateful he had resigned himself to being a hermit, never being able to interact with people again or having flashbacks so bad that he hurt someone. But he didn't and it gave him a new leash on life that he hadn't thought possible. It also helped or didn't depending on how one looks at it that he was 300 years in the future, the things that they had were breathtaking and incredible but they had came at such a terrible price that Harry was ashamed to be human.

Well he would have been ashamed to be human had he not came into his creature inheritance, he had been so shocked when he found out that he had one, after all wasn't his mother a muggle born? It didn't make any sense to Harry, still he had woken up one day with long flowing black hair, glowing emerald eyes instead of the normally dull green eyes that he had. But the best thing for him? He didn't have to wear glasses any more.

He had enjoyed it for a little while until he noticed the looks that he kept getting off people, then people had tried to attack him. So he had left or he had tried to, he had been stopped and the ministry had tried to force him into a marriage with some pureblood that he didn't know. He had objected stating that he didn't even like women so why was he being forced to marry a woman? They had all looked at him with wide eyes as they scrambled to find every eligible male pureblood that they could find, which had led into another problem they had found out that Harry couldn't only get pregnant by his dominate, which had lines of men trying to see if they could.

While this happened no one helped him, he slowly retreated into his mind to get away from the pain that he was living in. He had no idea why they wanted him until he found out he was a Nymph the last of his kind and there were no others, that they had killed them all off and enslaved them. Harry felt sick when he had heard that and being a ice nymph had made it ten times worse for him, ice nymphs were rare to begin with but add the last one in?

There were people screaming for him, demanding that he get put into a breeding programme so they could repopulate the nymphs. It hadn't worked, instead it had just forced him closer and closer to the edge, an edge that he didn't want to be on or near. He had gathered the last of his magic and used it to kill himself.

Or so he had thought, instead Gaia had heard her child's cry for it to stop, she had wept as she watched what he went through she hadn't meant for it to happen. She had never meant for any of this to happen she had only wanted them to understand instead they had harmed her child so badly that she feared that when he did find the one for him he wouldn't be able to tell, that he would be scared of him because of what had happened.

So she had sent him to the future after repairing his magical core, how much pain had her child been in for him to try and tear his own magic from his body? Gaia gave a mournful cry as she looked and saw what they had done to him, her little boy that had gave up everything for them and asked for nothing in return.

Gaia gave a tired sigh as she dropped Harry off outside of George and Christopher's room, she knew that he would be in good hands now that the two friends would help him. Gaia giggled as she thought of her little on meeting his mate, she couldn't wait!

Harry flopped down into his seat and looked around the room, no one sat next to him even now they were still jealous of him, of his looks, of his intelligence as well. It didn't matter to them if they could find a reason to gossip and hate him then they would find it.

Harry looked up from his book as he noticed the Vulcan enter the room, he shook his head and went back to reading it. After a few more moments of reading he looked up and noticed and equation on the board, it was wrong had that been done on purpose? As Harry looked at the equation he didn't notice a set of dark eyes watching him, curiosity burning in them.

"Your calculation is wrong, the correct answer should be 45.87 percent."

Harry looked away from the board and back to his book, the entire class was quiet as they all looked between Harry and the Vulcan who was merely stood there with his hands clasped behind his back. In fact it looked like he wasn't even bothered to them, that he didn't care that someone had just corrected him. That some human had just proved that he was wrong, no one ever did that to a Vulcan.

"You will find that it is your calculations wrong, as the correct calculation is 30.678 percent."

A challenge had been issued and everyone held their breaths, Harry stood up and walked down to the front of the assembly hall his face could have been set in stone as he moved to the front of the assembly hall and looked at the Vulcan dead in the eyes.

"The calculations are wrong, you deliberately made an incorrect equation."

Harry looked at the board, his eyes going over the entire equation as he tried to figure out just why it had been done. He looked back at the Vulcan and he felt the need to punch the silently smirking bastard in the face.

"You did this as a test, you wanted to see if we would be able to spot it. Well I hope that we passed."

Harry turned around and walked out of the hall, his long black hair swishing behind him leaving everyone in the hall stunned but none more so that the Vulcan who had indeed be testing them. What Harry didn't know was he had managed to get the attention of the very person who would make him complete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Don't own Harry potter and don't own Skyrim, and no money is made off this. **

**Authors note- my mind is so weird so please don't ask just enjoy.**

* * *

How had this came to be? He had been happy at one point then they had tried to kill him, because of how he looked, because of the large leather wings on his back, because he was half dragon. He was a Drakon, half dragon, half human. He didn't even know how he came to be just that he was, so they threw him into the veil, they hoped that it would kill him.

It didn't, but rather sent him to another world, it sent him to Skyrim.

It had been so strange waking up in a land of snow, ice and war. Still he moved from one place to another never settling down, it wasn't like he could settle down there was so much to see and do! This land was so new to him, new and so very adventurous no one was idle everyone moved around, they didn't seem to stop for moment. It was strange to him, he had learned after the war to slow down, to enjoy life for what it was worth, rather than rush around non stop.

He loved watching the people of this land as everyone seemed to be doing their own thing, from the Jarls to the people who sold firewood to the inns, no one seemed to pause and look around them, not one of them seemed to take in the beauty that was around them it was almost as if they took it for granted. Still if they wouldn't do it then he would do it for them, he would watch as the sun would rise and set, he would never get tired of watching things like that not after being in the dark for so long.

"Got you."

Harry gave a startled yell as someone grabbed hold of him, he struggled as he felt hands wrap around him. There was no way in hell that someone was going to get one up on him, not after he had lived through a war.

"You are truly a wonderful find, Lord Harkon will be pleased to have you."

Harry bit down on the hand that was trying to wrap around his throat there was no way in hell that he was allowing, this! He would rather die than allow someone to make him a pet!

"Get back here you little milk drinker!"

Harry swung around and hit him full force in the face before running off he didn't even have time to listen to the sound that his nose breaking made, he was not going to let them catch him that easily, that was if he let them catch him at all. He had spent too long doing what everyone else told him to do, now he was going to live for himself.

"We need to report this to Lord Harkon."

The man turned to his female companion and nodded his head.

"Lord Harkon will not be pleased that we lost him. After he had everyone looking for someone like him for so long."

The two of them shuddered at the thought of what Harkon would do to them once he found out that they had lost the one that he wanted to become his new queen, while not uncommon or unheard of it had shocked them that their lord had wanted to find someone else. After all he had been married to his wife for a very long time but the loss of her and drove him closer to the edge, many of them wanted to bring him back from it which was why they were willing to find someone for him.

"Lets us head back."

The two of them turned and began running back towards Solitude, they would go through the city in the night and get to the boat by by dawn. It would mean that they would have to travel by day but they were going to do it as it would be less painful than arriving at the castle a day early.

They had arrived at the castle two days later than they had planned, they had been attacked by the Dawnguard and had to hide so that they could heal, they would have healed quicker if they had some potions on them or even a blood potion but they had been too busy rushing to get this mission over and done with that they had forgotten to take any of them with them which looking back on it now had been very stupid thing to do.

Still they were at the castle and that was a good thing, even if they did have to face the wrath of their lord and master. Lord Harkon did not take failure very well, and the fact that they had some how failed him would cause them a lot of trouble, trouble that they didn't want or need.

"Lord Harkon we have returned."

Lord Harkon looked at them, his red eyes boring into them as they tried not to squirm at the scrutiny that they were under.

"So you have."

That didn't sound good, that did not sound good at all.

"You have returned empty handed, so that means that you failed me."

Was it too late to turn away? That they could somehow manage to escape the castle and make their way back to Skyrim, where hopefully they would be safe. Doubtful, still if there was a small chance then they would take it.

"He fought Lord Harkon, we did not expect him to have such combat knowledge. We were unprepared for the attack or damage that he did to us."

Lord Harkon stood up and walked around them like a wild saber cat that had found it's prey, no energy was wasted as he stalked around them.

"Truly? You were unprepared for a mere waif of a boy to attack you? That he some how managed to overpower two vampires that are nearly 500 years old."

They didn't move, they had no real way of defending themselves from what was being said, they could hear the other snickering at their misfortune, then let _them_ go against the _small waif_ of a boy. He had been trained, he had fought in war they had not been prepared for that, they had thought that he would have been some spoiled rich child that was used to getting everything that he wanted. Not a battle hardened warrior. They had been blinded, by a pretty face and small stature, they would not make that mistake again. That was if they lived past today.

"Not only did you fail me, but you came back here empty handed. It is almost as if you are tempting me to kill you."

They didn't know what to say, after all what could they?

"No matter, someone else will go and bring him to me."

They were being let off? Why? That didn't make any sense, Lord Harkon never let anyone off if they failed him, it simply wasn't done. So why was he doing this now? There had to be a reason that he was doing this, they didn't know why he was but they were grateful for it.

~~~~Harkon~~~~~

He had misjudged, he had thought that two would have been enough, but it looked like it wasn't. This time he had sent a group, he had seen in a vision about a young man with flawless emerald green eyes, that sparkled with life, with snow white skin and hair that was so dark that it looked like an ebony river. He had to have this creature.

He would find him and bind him to himself, then there would be no way for him to escape. He would be his for all of time, of course once he was turned those emerald eyes would change to a ruby red, but they would look so much better on him. He would teach him how to hunt, how to use his new powers, how he was so much better than everyone else.

Harkon licked his lips thinking about the blood that flowed through those veins, what would it taste like? Would he be able to describe the taste? Or would he drain him dry in an attempt to consume it all, all that sweet blood?

He didn't know, he didn't know how this vision came to be either. All he knew was he wanted the person who was in the vision, he wanted to claim him, to make him his! But it was finding him, which was proving to be more difficult than what he first thought. Still he was not giving up not yet, not when he was so close to having him!

Harkon snarled, he had sent two people who he thought that would get the job done, but they failed! They failed him! They were lucky that he let them live, bah he was surrounded by fools and incompetent imbeciles! If he had to he had to he would leave would leave the castle and find his little creature himself.

He could see himself, claiming the creature underneath him, hearing him begging and pleading for more. Oh how sweet it would be! And yet? Everytime he or someone from the castle got close to even catching him he would somehow escape, while it proved that he was able to defend himself and could fight should he need to Harkon did like the fact that he was using it against him.

Still one way or the other he would have this gem, he would find him and possess him!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything! No money is made off this story. **

**Authors note- I shouldn't read Percy Jackson, but I will!**

* * *

Dionysus stood before the Gods, he huffed. Why was it that this one person was off limits? There was no one else off limits but him! A smile pulled at Dionysus's lips, Dionysus knew why sweet little Harry was off limits, it was because the man had refused the big three. No one had ever refused the three Gods, yet Harry did time and time again, none of the Gods knew why Harry kept refusing them. But Dionysus had an inkling, he didn't know for certain and he wasn't going to say anything just in case he was wrong, and he really didn't want to be wrong. The giant brass doors to the throne room banged open, green eyes looked around the room until they settled on Dionysus.

"Dionysus!"

Strawberry red lips pulled into a smile, porcelain white arms wrapped around him. Emerald green eyes looked up at Zeus, defiance clear as the sky. The Gods shifted and looked at each other, they all knew the rules concerning Harry, after all he had refused every God. Yet here he was stood in front of Dionysus, a smile on his lips and arms wrapped around him.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Harry's lips pulled back into a snarl as he looked at Zeus.

"I think it would be very obvious Lord Zeus."

Zeus gripped his master lightning bolt (*cough* Night light *cough*) the smell of the ozone was beginning to fill the room.

"Explain!"

Harry rolled his eyes at Zeus, normally he would be respectful to the Gods, he always had been. But when something was happening and he didn't like he tended to put his put down and be stubborn as all the Gods.

"I think that me defending my lover from you lot would be clear enough!"

Zeus, Hades and Poseidon looked at Harry with shock, they had chased after him for years offering him everything they could think of. He denied them every time, he didn't even bat an eyelash at the gifts that they had gave him so what made Dionysus so special? Why was it that Dionysus got what they longed for?

"You will explain now!"

The room shook with the power that Zeus wielded but Harry paid it no mind as he whispered.

"When you look at me what do you see? A pretty face? Perhaps someone to warm your bed? Or when you look at me do you just see a conquest that got away from you, that refused you!"

Some of the Gods moved as if they had been struck, it was true that was how most of them viewed Harry. Some of them like Hera hadn't bothered to hide the fact that she didn't like Harry, she never hid what she thought of him.

"Not one of you saw me! You all saw a pretty face and an ass that you wanted to fuck! Or at least that was what I thought."

Harry turned soft eyes onto the wine God, a smile played on his lips as he looked at his lover.

"Only one of you looked at the real me, only one of you stopped and looked behind the pretty face."

Harry's eyes turned steel like as he gazed at the other Gods, his voice was cold and crisp as he spoke.

"Yet I find that he is being punished for loving me, how is that a crime? How is looking behind a pretty face and seeing the real person and falling in love with them a crime?"

None of the Gods could say anything as they didn't have anything to say, they hadn't known what they were doing to Harry. Many of them had chased him, but Zeus, Poseidon and Hades had chased him like they had been possessed. Harry was tired of it, he was tired of the Gods chasing him for him having a pretty face. He was tired of the fact that they only wanted to bed him and didn't see the real him.

"If he is to be punished for falling in love, then I am guilty of it as well."

Many of the Gods shifted, this meeting hadn't gone the way that many of them had hoped. They had hoped that if Dionysus had stopped chasing Harry then one of them might have a chance with Harry, but now they knew that they were wrong.

"Very well then."

Many of them tried not to gape at Zeus, said God who was looking at Harry with an intensity that would make a mortal explode into flames. They were grateful that Harry was not human.

"The two of you will be sentenced to a 100 years at camp Half-Blood, Dionysus you will not be allowed to create wine for you to drink. Hopefully a 100 years at the camp will teach you a lesson."

Dionysus slipped a hand into Harry's and looked at his lover, he was grateful that he would be sent to the same camp as Harry. While he was not looking forwards to spending a 100 years with spawn of the Gods it would be bearable with Harry there. A golden light encompassed the two lovers and took them to camp Half-Blood, it was safe to say that they camp didn't know what would hit them.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter/Star Trek

Pairing Harry/Selek (Spock Prime)

Challenge.

Harry got thrown through the veil because he was too powerful and the ministry couldn't control him by marriage because he didn't like women and was a natural bearer, meaning he could carry his dominant's child but only his and his alone. So they threw him into the veil hoping it would kill him, Gaia feels her child's pain and sends him to Sister who is still a young planet and Harry agrees to help Sister in the hopes that he will one day meet his dominant. He comes across Selek during his pon farr.

Rules-

Slash only.

Mpreg is optional.

The pairing must be the one at top.

PM me if you want the challenge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Don't own Star Trek nor is any money made off this story. **

* * *

Long white hair pulled back into a high ponytail, red eyes looked around the room as everyone looked at him. A cold smile was playing on his lips as several people both human and Vulcan alike shifted in their seats, his appearance unnerved people that much he knew, he had always known that. He looked into the dark eyes on the Vulcans that had been looking at him for some time, but it wasn't just him there had been another one as well. If he didn't know any better he would say that they were fascinated by the way that he looked, after all there were not many albinos alive he was what would be classed as the last of a dying breed.

He looked at the members of Starfleet and mentally snorted, he felt like making sheep noises at them.

"We need your help."

Both of his eyebrows raised to his hairline, well wasn't this interesting?

"And what pray tell do you need my help with?"

His red eyes swept over everyone in the room, before settling on Christopher Pike as he drawled

"After all you are the almighty and power Star Fleet."

The room winced in sync, well now just what had bitten them in the arse? Whatever it was it must of been big, by the looks of it it left teeth marks in the arses as well. Still he may as well listen to what they have to say, that was if they grew a pair of balls.

"Well I am waiting."

More shifting followed by everyone looking at each other until one spoke.

"You are in possession of the planet known as Neo, are you not?"

Ah yes Neo, his nice little hideaway from the whole galaxy. He knew why the wanted to speak to him now, he had heard much like everyone else about the the complete and utter destruction of Vulcan, to him it made no sense as to why it had been destroyed like it had. He looked at the Vulcan there was a race that did have his respect, not for their logic or the way that they acted but for how they were able to overcome any obstacle including nearly getting wiped out.

"Indeed I am."

The way that those dark eyes looked at him unsettled him in a way but made him feel warm as well, he didn't understand it and wasn't sure that he would want to dig deeper and look into his own emotions, he had locked them up since he was a child and did not want to look at them nearly several thousand years later.

"We wish to purchase the planet off you."

Did they really think that he was so heartless? That he would make them buy the planet? Cold he was and cruel he could be, but a monster? No he would never turn out like his father, he had swore to himself years ago that he would not allow it to happen no matter what.

"Have it."

The shock and disbelief on their faces caused his lips to twitch in a genuine smile, when he realised what was happening it went as quickly as it came. Pike looked at him shock and disbelief were in his eyes as he inquired

"What?"

Red eyes locked onto him as he spoke more slowly.

"You. Can. Have. The. Planet."

The angry flush that filled Pike's cheeks was amusing, but he wasn't the only one, several of them were clenching their fists as if they were trying not to lash out and punch him, he would welcome them to try but due to his years as both black ops and special ops they would be dead before they even moved.

Selek and Sarek both exaimed the man before them, his red eyes were constantly moving around the room, taking in the exits and where everyone was sat. His face had been cold and impassive for most of the time, they had not been able to read any of his emotions even had they tried. They had both noticed his lips twitch into a smile for a fraction of a second before it was gone again, it was strange seeing a non Vulcan member have such control over his emotions, the man appeared human but there was something about him that was different, as if he was a wolf in sheeps clothing.

"Why would you simply give us the planet? Surely you require some sort of payment."

Sarek caught the anger that flashed through the eyes, it was quicker than lightning but he had caught it. He glanced at Selek who looked at his hands that were starting to clench it was just a small twitch in the muscle but it was still there.

"Unlike you, I don't have the stupid need to have people pay me. But if you keep pushing then I will leave and you won't hear from me again."

They knew of the man's reputation, he was cold and cruel. So why was he just giving them the planet? There had to be something wrong with it, or perhaps he was bored of it much like a child bored with a toy and wanted to throw it away. Either way it was a gift for them one they didn't want to run the risk of losing.

"Very well, thank you."

Shock flew through his eyes, Selek and Sarek both shared a look the two of them found this man to be a puzzle. A very large and strange puzzle, Vulcans were known for their logic and their love of puzzles the bigger and harder the better for them.

The man, looked at them he hadn't told them his name and no one knew it. They only knew him by appearance only but that was enough for some people, but most people who sought him out ended up dead most of the time.

"Thanking me is illogical. If that is all I will take my leave now."

With that he stood up and left the room without a goodbye or backwards glance, Selek and Sarek shared a look there was much more going on than what they were led to believe.

Vala or Val as he was once known could feel the heat starting to burn through his body, he was glad that he left when he did. Being in a room filled with some many dominants was torture for him, being a submissive and nearing his heat was a bad thing. If the meeting had trailed on any longer he would of jumped someone's bones then and there repercussions be damned!

It was the main reason why he had gave them the planet, he couldn't be in the room with them any longer, they could do all the tests and experiments they wanted on the planet he needed to get to somewhere safe and hide out his heat, he could feel his hidden tail begin to twitch underneath his trousers. His ears were hidden by a highly developed camouflage technology that he had created, it had taken years to create but in the end it had been worth it. Still he could feel his heat approaching and he didn't want any dominates sniffing around him, he had spent year without one and he didn't need one now.

His species were a mix of both dominants and submissives, the submissives being able to carry children as there were no females, and as such they had to develop ways for them to keep living, there was also the problem that it could take 8 or 9 heats for someone to become pregnant. Due to their very long life spans the youngest being at a small 23,000 years old Vala was not that young but he was well passed the mating age as most got mated and settled down at roughly 18,000.

They had been called many things, cat people, freaks, abominations but they weren't any of them. They were Neko, and he was proud to be one!

Still being 40,000 years old and still going strong meant that he should be looking to settle down and have several cubs to look after, it was what he should be doing. He however was not he would help the Vulcans set up their new home and leave, he was not upset about giving them the planet what he was upset about was the fact that he had lost his den, his safe haven in which he could hide from people. Instead he would find another planet to go and create a den on.

What he didn't know was that the Vulcans had already moved to the planet and two of them had found his den.

~~~~~Selek and Sarek~~~

The two of them looked at the cave, it was a den of some sorts that they could tell there was a sweetness lingering in the air. They could taste it on their tongues it was like they had been drinking several sugary drink and gotten drunk off them, which wouldn't be possible as any and all Vulcan friendly drinks had been destroyed when the planet had blown up. Selek blamed himself for their home, he blamed himself for the fact that it had been destroyed. He was plagued by what if's and should have been despite the fact that it was not logical.

The two of them walked further into the den like cave, it had been used until recently. The smell was still fresh and the fire indicated that it had been out for no more than two days, which begged the question who had been using it?

The cave was fairling well looked after, and there was even a large hole at the back that was filled with water. Thats when they heard it the sound of footsteps making their way towards them, the two of them hid behind a stalagmite it was big enough to hide the two of them. The watched as a very familiar figure stumbled into the cave shedding his clothing, his shirt and trousers were thrown into a corner as his thighs were wet with the same smelling sweetness that they had smelled earlier, he whimpered as his hot body hit the cold wall of the cave, one of his hands crept down as he slid a finger inside of himself he cried out and arched his back. More wetness leaked from him and trailed down his thighs to his knees, filling the cave with a delicious sweet smell. The two of them had to hold onto their iron wills and hope that they didn't go into pon farr due to his smell alone, but the sight that they were viewing was better than anything they could have pictured themselves, the way that his head was thrown back as he worked two fingers moving in and out of himself. Arching his back and moaning as he tried to take them deeper, Vulcans while and extremely logical race were ones that were rather open about sex, so long as it was not a pon farr as they were sacred.

A group of Vulcans could stay in a cave and they would either all fuck each other or some would meditate then have a sex or meditate then go to sleep while others around them would be fucking like bunnies, it didn't really matter to them as they were all touch telepathics so it didn't really matter either way as they would some how feel what the other was feeling be it being penetrated or doing the penetration. While it was not a known fact outside of Vulcan or New Vulcan it was still a fact that remained, and one that their T'hy'la had to get used to. It often made people uncomfortable when they learned it, hence why Vulcans chose a Vulcan T'hy'la.

So yes, Vulcans were open about sex as they had no need to be ashamed.

Vala slipped a third finger into himself, he needed something bigger and thicker what he needed was a big stiff thick cock, or a dildo he wasn't fussy at this moment in time. The burning need inside of him was getting painful, the smell of two unmated dominates in the area was causing him pain as his body was telling him that he should find them and submit to them. Still he would make do with what he had at the moment which was his fingers, he gave a strangled scream as they touched his hypersensitive prostate, he used the pads of his fingers to massage the ball of nerves.

They could both feel the burning embers in the backs of their minds, while normally meditation would be used to control the beginning of pon farr, they couldn't do it now as there was no Vulcan mind-healer in the near area. Still if they stayed in the cave any longer they would go into an early pon farr which was what most of the Vulcans had been doing due to the fact that they had nearly been wiped out, many of them had already went through their pon farrs and were due to go into another one in a year.

It wasn't the fact that they were going into pon farr early that was the problem, the problem was the numbers of people that were going into it early. The chambers that they had built were not enough to handle the numbers and some of them were turning to the desert as the numbers began to get bigger.

Vala gave a strangled cry as he came over his chest, his cock untouched as he continued to massage his prostate despite how sore he was becoming and how fatigue was slowly beginning to set in. His heat was not sated yet, and despite the fact that he had been through several heats he was beginning to grow tired of going through his heat alone. Yet he was far passed mating age so he would settle for going through his heat alone just like he normally did, he would have three or four heats a year depending on the planet he was on they would also vary in length and intensity. Sometimes he could be settled within a few days and other times it would take him weeks to become steeled and his heat gone, or settled to burning embers.

He slouched against the wall trying to get his breathing back to normal with very little luck, his heart was beating wildly inside of his rib cage and he feared that his heart would beat right out of his chest. He allowed his eyes to close for a few moments as he tried to get everything back under control.

Selek and Sarek both watched him, the way that he slumped down onto the ground when his eyes fell closed, the camouflage that he used to keep his ear hidden away fell down and allowed them to see his very real and white cat ears that were sat upon his head twitching every so often.

The two of them carefully moved from their little hiding spot and walked closer to him, both being careful not to make a sound that could wake him, they had never seen anything like him before. His cat tail was curled around his waist as his ears picked up the slightest sound and kept twitching every so often, he was the perfect mix between human and cat but there were no signs that he had been genetically altered for such features to be added to him. After all there would of been marks or signs that they had been added to him, marks and signs that they knew, so he had been born like this. With fully functioning cat ears and a tail, it didn't make any sense to them at all. His body was littered with scars both old and new, he had some sort of tribal mark or tattoo on his shoulder that curved down to his back and stopped mid way on his spine. The design itself was was not impressive merely swirls and circles linked together as one, but what did impress them was that it moved each swirl moved around the circle as if welcoming it.

It was most fascinating to watch, however they needed to move as the planet was beginning to heat up. While the heat didn't bother them as their old planet had two sins and was a desert itself they knew that it wasn't logical to be out when it hit nearly 500 degrees as it did every midday, It was something that they had yet to get used to as the heat caused their temperatures to rise to a dangerous level, temperatures that were dangerous even for a Vulcan. Sarek picked him up and the two made their way back to his home, all the while wondering just how they were going to solve this little puzzle that they had found themselves.

After all the age old saying comes into play, like father like son.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter and don't own Percy Jackson. No money is made off this story.**

* * *

Green eyes looked around, blood red lips were pulled into a frown. For some reason he had the urge, a pull to be here. He didn't understand why, after all he disliked America, he hated the war, the violence and the death. Harry James Potter was not what one would or could call normal, he was as normal as a pink elephant dancing in a tutu. One it was something that you would never see and two it would be something that you would never forget. Which brings us back to Harry's problem of being in America when he disliked the place, but he couldn't deny the pull that had been calling him to this place.

So here he was walking down the streets of New York, it wasn't as if he had much of a choice, but he was still trying to figure out just where this pull was coming from. He had heard about such pulls, a tortured innocent soul calling out for help, for someone to save them. He had never really believed it until now, until he was looking at a blood stained child laying in the middle of a dirty alley.

Blood was coming out of the small body in a alarming way, Harry had never been one to let an innocent get hurt, nor had he been one to sit back and allow someone to die. It simply wasn't his way, it never had been, he gathered up the small bundle and bit back a snarl as the small child whimpered.

"M'sorry!"

Harry ran his fingers through hair that was matted with blood, he felt his powers twitch underneath his skin, he really wanted to hurt whoever had hurt this child. He pulled the child closer to him and hummed.

"Your safe, nothing will harm you."

Sea green eyes looked up at him, they were filled with so much hope that it nearly broker Harry's heart. Harry turned sharply on his heel and disappeared with a 'crack' leaving no sign that he had ever been there.

Harry appeared in a lavish room, it was not his favourite room. Harry liked to spend most of his time reading, which was why the library was so big. Harry pulled the small child closer to his chest and made his way down the hallway, the hospital wing in the manor was next to his own wing. Harry gently placed the child on a bed and gave a frown, the small boy was far too thin. Harry could see that not only was the child male but his skin was stretched over his cheekbones, so someone had either withheld food from him or starved him. Harry held back a growl, his instincts were acting up, he wanted to go and find whoever had hurt this small innocent boy and kill them.

Harry took a deep breath and pulled his temper back in, he didn't want to scare his small charge. Not only would it destroy any chances at finding out who had done this to him, but it would also mean that any future relationships were tainted by fear. Something that Harry didn't want, he carefully peeled of the blood stained clothes and couldn't contain the growl that he produced. Skin was stretched over ribs, Harry could clearly see each and every rib along with the spine. There were bruises littering the skin, along with burns and fresh cuts, Harry looked down and saw that his skin was glowing white.

"What monster would do this?"

Normal human nails turned into long sharp claws that could cut through flesh like a hot knife through butter. Human skin was turning into a dark blue colour, the startling emerald green eyes turned into a acid green colour. Black hair turned into a wave of pure onyx silk, Harry shook his head, acid green eyes looked at the small figure on the bed.

"I am a monster and yet, my kind treats their young far better than this!"

Dark blue hands glowed a brilliant white colour, Harry gently put his hands to the boy's forehead and allowed his power to course through the child, every injury that he had ever had was slowly being healed. Each broken bone, busted lip, black eye was slowly healing, Harry had to reign his temper in more than once, the list of injuries was not only extensive but would of killed a normal child, Harry sighed and slumped to the ground as he looked at the small body on the bed.

"What are you little one?"

Harry stood up on wobbly legs as he moved to a near by chair, it wouldn't be long until the small boy would wake up.

~~~~ Sally Jackson ~~~~

Sally had always tried to be a good mother, Percy was her whole world and she knew that if anything happened to her son then she wouldn't be able to handle it, Percy was all she had left of Poseidon. The Greek God that she had fallen in love with, but when she had got back she nearly screamed, there was blood on the carpet.

"PERCY! PERCY!"

Sally began running through the apartment looking for any sign of her little boy, she pulled everything she could out of closets and wardrobes. Tears continued to stream down her face as she kept looking for him.

"PERCY!"

Sally ran out of the apartment, she needed to find her little boy! Sally ran down the stairs and fell, she rolled down the stairs before she landed at a heap at the bottom of them. Blood trickled down her lip as she blinked several times.

"Mrs. Jackson?"

"Can you….."

"MEDIC!"

"Hold…"

Sally relished the darkness that over took her, all she wanted to do was sleep. But for some reason she felt as if she was forgetting something very important.

~~~~ Olympus ~~~~~

It was chaos on Olympus, many of the Gods and Goddess were running around, trying to find out if it had been one of their demigod children that had been attacked. While they were not allowed direct contact with them it didn't mean that they didn't love them, most Gods and goddess didn't love their demigod offspring and they didn't really care whose child it was that had been attacked, but those that did care?

They were running around trying to find out if any of their children had taken a trip to Hades, while the chaos was going on several of them were watching it with impassive eyes, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hera and Hestia.

They could understand the problem that had happened, after all they had only received the news from Chiron not more than half a hour ago. After the call had been made chaos had reigned on Olympus as Gods and Goddess alike tried to find out whose child it was. Poseidon wasn't impassive as the other Gods thought he was, on the inside he was panicking, he was wondering if it was his child that had been attacked, if it was his son that had been left for dead in some cold dark alley in New York.

But due to the oath that he had sworn on the river Styx, he couldn't show it. So he was merely acting, he was pretending to be impassive when he was everything but impassive. He knew that he couldn't sneak away to go and check on Percy, doing so could result in the death of his child. So he was going to wait, it was all he could do.

~~~~ Harry ~~~~

Harry watched the small bundle on the bed, it had been a hour since he had healed the small boy. His skin looked slightly healthier but that didn't change the fact that it was still stretched over his bones, that Harry could still see bones and count them. Harry knew that once he was awake he would going to feed the boy, Harry sighed he couldn't keep calling the child, child or boy. He needed to find out his name, which would be the first thing on his list, followed by feeding him and then getting the little one to bathe, he really needed to wash the blood off.

Harry knew that Fae were not kind, their history was long and bloody it always had been, there were many rumours and myths surrounding them, some claimed that they would eat their own children so only the strongest would live. Other claimed that they took part in rituals that involved eating a virgins heart on every full moon, Harry snorted just because they had a long and bloody history didn't make them monsters.

Harry found that the real monsters where humans, mortals. Unlike Fae and nymphs, mortals could abuse a child if they so wished it, unlike Nymphs who protected their young with a fierceness that rivalled a tigers. Fae had a far more deadlier approach, if anyone harmed a child in the presence of a Fae?

Well it was safe to say that there was nothing left of them, most Fae would gladly tear apart and eat anyone that tried harming a child in the presence, harming a child in front of a Fae was one way to get yourself killed. Whimpering came from the bed and Harry sat up straighter, he looked at the bed Harry had never been one to lie or hide what he was. When people asked him, he told them.

But that was due to the blood quill that had been used on him, the blood quill had etched an oath into his very skin, into his blood and right down to his very bone. Even if he wanted to Harry couldn't lie, it had been something that had been torn from him when he was 15, still it was funny to see people's reactions to the truth. However Harry had learned that telling people the truth was not always the best way to be, not only had he lost friends because of the oath that was carved into his very bone. He couldn't dance around topics, he could skirt around a topic, and try to put off telling the truth but that was all he could do.

Harry slowly moved to the bed as he saw sea green eyes look at him, there was fear in those eyes that should be filled with happiness and innocence, not fear, hopelessness and horror. He knew that his appearance might scare the small child but he simply didn't have enough energy to place his glamour back on.

"Are you going to eat me?"

Harry looked startled at the question, his acid green eyes widened as he looked down at the small boy on the bed, he looked so small, so fragile laying on that bed that was far to big.

"No little one, I'm not going to eat you."

Sea green eyes filled with hope as they looked at Harry, Harry couldn't help but feel his heart break. He was by no means an easy person to live with, all of his life had been a lie. Not only had he been kidnapped from his real family, but he had been lied to, used as a weapon and when everything was said and done he was cast aside like some sort of broken toy that no one wanted to play with anymore. Harry knew that he wasn't easy to live with, even now he still had trouble calling his biological father, father. But looking into those sea green eyes, that were filled with such hope, Harry knew that come hell or high water he would protect this small innocent child in front of him and he would kill anyone that dared try to harm him.

"I am Harry, what's your name?"

He felt silly talking like this, normally he would use large sentences to confuse whoever he was talking to. But he wasn't going to, he wanted the child to trust him not be afraid of him.

"Percy."

Harry gave Percy a small smile and laughed when Percy's stomach rumbled.

"Hungry little one?"

The fear that had left Percy's came back, but this time it wasn't fear but terror. Harry frowned and looked at Percy who was trying to hide underneath the bedding, Harry stood up and shook his head. Harry sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the ball that was in the middle of the bed, Harry sighed as he thought over what he was going to do.

"Percy, I am not going to eat you. For one you are far too small, secondly you're so skinny you wouldn't be classed as a meal. You wouldn't be classed as a snack!"

Percy looked at him with wide disbelieving eyes.

"Is that why you want to feed me? To fatten me up?"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, and breathed out heavily. What the hell had happened to Percy to make him think that someone would want to eat him?

"No little one, that is not why I am feeding you. For one it is against my instincts to eat you, secondly I do not go around eating children!"

Percy looked at him suspicion in his gaze, Harry wondered if people reacted the same way to his gaze. Eyes that had seen things that no child should ever see, things that no one should ever go through.

"Then why?"

This was turning out to be far more problematic that what Harry had anticipated, not only was Percy questioning him at every corner and challenging him he was dong in ways that Harry knew he had to explain himself.

"I'm a Fae little one."

Percy tilted his head to side as sea green eyes looked at him, he could feel Percy looking at his appearance, he silently cursed and wished that he had his glamour on but he still didn't have the energy to get the glamour back up, healing Percy had taken more power than he would of thought. But that was due to all the injuries that Percy had, so it was no wonder that Harry couldn't put a simple glamour back up.

"Is that like a fairy?"

Harry hit his forehead with his hands as he gritted his teeth.

"Yes, however the correct name is Fae."

Percy nodded his head, some of the suspicion had left his eyes and the terror had slowly faded, but Harry knew that this wasn't going to be easy. There was going to be some very big speed bumps along the way, but right now he was concentrating on getting Percy something to eat. Percy's stomach rumbled again and this time Percy blushed, Harry chuckled and picked Percy up and began walking down the hallway to the stairs, Percy looked around the room and was glad to be out of such a white room, the colour was hurting his eyes.

"Now that we have established that I am not going to eat you, would you like some soup?"

Percy nodded his head, he didn't know what to think of the strange fairy that had rescued him. Percy looked around in wonder, the place was huge! Percy gripped hold of the shirt as Harry chuckled, Harry stood at the top of the stairs and hummed.

"Hold on little one."

Percy held tightly onto Harry as everything looked different, not only did everything look smaller but further away as well. Percy looked down and whimpered, Harry's wings gently flapped as he flew over the railing. Harry kept tight hold of Percy as the two of them flew to the near by ledge. Emerald green wings fluttered behind Harry as the two of them landed o n the ledge, since most Fae could fly it made sense that things such as kitchens and bedrooms would be in a place that only they could reach.

Percy stared at the wings, while they were emerald green the delicate designs on the wings reminded Percy of, precious stones that he had seen on T.V once. He couldn't quite remember the names, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to forget the colours, a dark royal blue was swirling around a rich deep purple colour. Percy found that he had the urge to touch the wings, his small hands touched the bottom of Harry's wings and watched as a sharp red and intriguing yellow began to move around his hand, there was a sigh and Percy looked up to see Harry looking at him with a small smile.

"Come on kiddo, time to eat. Now do you want some bread with your soup?"

Percy nodded his head and stared at the wings, they were so cool! Percy watched as they folded down and became swirling marks on Harry's back, purple, green, blue, red and yellow swirled around Harry's back, Percy was reminded of a rainbow he had seen once. It had been one of the best things that he had ever seen, but now looking at the strange markings on Harry's back he knew that the rainbow was far duller compared to the sharp colours that littered Harry's skin. A bowl was placed in front of Percy, steam danced from the hot soup in swirls and twists, a spoon and a plate of bread were placed next to him. Harry sat down in front of Percy with his own bowl, his bowl was larger than Percy's but the child found that he didn't really mind. After all he had been so long without food he had no idea if he could eat the full bowl of soup, Harry picked up his spoon and dipped it into the soup before he brought it to his lips.

Percy watched Harry eat the soup before he deemed it was safe to eat, just because Harry had saved him didn't mean that he was suddenly going to trust him. He had no ideas what Harry's motives were, even though a deep part of him was telling him that Harry wouldn't hurt him, that he was safe with Harry he tried not to listen to it. Harry gave a small smile behind his spoon as he tore off some bread and dipped it into the soup before he plopped it into his mouth and began chewing it.

"How old are you Percy?"

Percy put his spoon down and looked at Harry, the soup was really good and he would try to eat most of it. He couldn't remember the last time that he had ate something so delicious, he could vaguely remember a woman with fiery red hair and kind eyes. But it seemed so vague as if he had been dreaming it.

"I'm 8, turning 9 in August."

The only reason he could remember his birthday was because of the special 'present' that smelly Gabe would give him, last year it had been a broken arm and fractured leg. Harry frowned as he looked at Percy, Percy was far too small to be eight years old. He looked far younger, Harry knew that something wasn't right but he didn't voice it. Percy would come to him when he was ready and Harry wasn't going to push him, Harry nodded and Percy picked up his spoon again. He was going to eat as much of the soup as he was able, he didn't know when he would next eat. He tried ignoring the voice in the back of his head that kept telling him he would be safe with Harry, but he wasn't going to trust it. Percy didn't know where the voice came from and anytime he asked it a question it would become silent, Percy chalked it up to being a figment of his imagination.

Percy knew that he had never really had friends, most of the other kids called him weird and said that he was dumb because he couldn't read properly, that because he got his words and letters mixed up he was stupid. Percy had built walls around himself, so he wouldn't get hurt, he didn't know when he started to do it or when it had happened but it had happened. Percy tried to stifle a yawn but Harry seen it and chuckled.

"Come little one time for bath then bed."

Percy gave a sleepy nod of his head, that sounded nice. He snuggled into the arms that picked him up, he heard Harry hum and that was the last thing that he heard as sleep claimed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-Don't own Harry Potter and don't own Skyrim, no money is made off this story. **

**Author's note- This is a one shot at the moment, depending on what people think I may add to it.**

* * *

They looked at the body that was in the back of the carriage with them, long ebony black hair fell around the person, they didn't know if the person was male or female. Still whoever it was had deadra blood read lips and snow white skin, it looked so soft and didn't have a scar upon them. A soft groan could be heard as they looked at the person, flawless emerald green eyes looked around, eyes gently settled on Ralof who offered the person a small smile even though there was nothing to smile about. Eyes looked around until they settled on the person who was driving the cart, whoever it was didn't even think twice as he booted the front of the carriage and sent the man stumbling off the seat of the carriage, the man snarled and looked up.

"I would watch my self milk drinker."

The person flipped him off before stating, in a very soft tenor.

"At least I don't bend over for the Thalmor, really now is it that much fun to be their bitch?"

Several of the Stormcloaks choked on their laughter as the person, was backhanded. A small drop of blood was on the lips as the pulled back into a seemingly innocent smile, the imperial thought that he had won that was until he got a face full of blood and spit.

"Careful now Thalmor bitch, I would hate for anything to happen to you before you got your arse back to Elewen."

The next thing they saw was the man falling to the floor of the carriage, blood pouring from their split lip. There was defiance and fire in those emerald green eyes as they looked up at the man, eyes that if they could would kill him.

"I am going to enjoy watching your pretty little head get chopped off."

Whoever it was didn't know fear or they knew what was coming and feared the chopping block but not the man in front of them, some of them would have said that they were being stupid and brave other foolish. Still no one expected the person to head butt the man in front of him, splitting his lip and breaking his nose.

"Hardly, in case you haven't noticed you are surrounded."

That was when they did look, all around them were people. Some were werewolves and others were vampires there was even a were bear as well, each one of them was darkly glaring at the men of the Imperial Legion, several of the werewolves howled and looked ready to kill, there were two people stood at the front of the group looking at them. One of them was wielding a ebony greatsword while the other had two Daedric swords in their hands, it was clear to everyone that they were not happy. There was easily 60 or 70 of them, they had easily surrounded the group while they had stopped but what spooked them the most was the fact that they hadn't heard the two of them at the front had hoods so no one could see their faces, it added an air of mystery to them. Who were they? How did they sneak up on them? Why had they come?

"You have something that is ours."

The person on the carriage looked over at the group and smiled, despite the split lip. Green eyes twinkled as they waved to the group, however since their hands were bound it looked more like a deranged dance of some sort.

"Brothers! What are you doing here?"

One of the men at the front snorted and shook his head.

"Getting you back brother, what did you get yourself into?"

Red lips pulled into a smirk as he looked at the two men that stood between the cart and Helgen, only one group would leave here alive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. **

**Authors note- I wrote this sometime ago, it is reading the books so to speak except it is not reading the Percy Jackson books, instead it is something that I wrote. This is before Percy Jackson was born, it is also before any of the Gods or Goddess got married.**

* * *

Dead green eyes looked over a battlefield, gold blood was splattered across the man's armour. In his hands was a bloody staff that he had been using, just as he turned to walk away there was a flash of white light and he was gone.

~~~~~ Olympus ~~~~~

Olympus home to the Gods, some of them such as Zeus and Athena and other more minor such as Eros and Morpheus. Twice a year the Gods held council, to discuss what had been happening in each others realms, sometimes there would be nothing to report and would often leave them bored and as such there would be fights.

"Mother loved me best!"

"Mother switched me for a rock! Can you say the same?"

"Zeus! Poseidon! Both of you stop it!"

This was one of the many arguments that the Gods had every time they got together, it wasn't that they couldn't get along it was more along the lines of they simply chose not to get along. Just as Zeus was about to retort a white light, once the light had died down there in the middle of the room was the Fates.

All eyes looked at the Fates, it wasn't because they had appeared. It was because there in the Fates arms was a bloody and battered body, it was clear to everyone that the person had seen far better days.

"We have come to you, so that you may change what will happen."

That caused shocked murmurs and whispers to break out through the room, the Fates very rarely if ever tampered with a time line. It wasn't that they couldn't, they simply wouldn't more often than not they enjoyed the drama that would play out before them.

"Why? What has happened that you have felt the need to get involved."

Ageless eyes looked at Athena who had asked the question, their eyes moved back to the body that they held lovingly in their arms. Regret flash through their eyes and many of the Gods sucked in a sharp breath, in all their time of knowing the Fates they never allowed anyone to see their emotions, so what was so special about this person?

"Things have happened and they were not supposed to have happened, someone tampered with the timeline."

Another flash of white light and several books appeared out of nowhere, many of them looked at the books. The Fates gently laid the body down and everyone could see the sadness in their eyes, just who was this person?

"In order for you to understand you must first see what will happen, the timeline has already been altered. We are trying to fix it but first you must read about what happened in order to understand why."

With that they left the room in a flash of light, suddenly one of the books glowed and a screen appeared. Everyone looked at the screen as it began to slowly began to turn blue, one of the books flew open and landed on a page.

**A soul shattering scream was heard, all eyes turned to the owner. A staff smashed into the skull of a Titan, with a roar of rage he launched himself into the battle once more. **

"**DIONYSUS!" **

**Green eyes locked onto the body that was bleeding out in the middle of the battlefield, gold blood was pooling around the God of wine and insanity. The staff made contact with the skull of a Titan causing half of the skull to be crushed from the force and power behind the swing. **

**Blood splattered across his face as he rushed to get over to slowly fading God.**

All eyes immediately turned to Dionysus who was gripping his throne, and he wasn't the only one several of the Gods were gripping the armrests on their thrones so tightly that they were giving out underneath the strength. Once they were sure that Dionysus was still alive they turned back to the screen.

"**Hold on please!" **

**Dionysus coughed and blood trickled down his chin, violet eyes met green ones in what would be the last time. Lifting a fading hand Dionysus pressed it against his cheek, a smile pulled at his lips as his body flickered. **

"**Love you little gem." **

**Dionysus's hand fell down as his body faded from existence, green eyes stared at the spot that Dionysus had been not more than a second ago. The man tilted his head back and the most soul destroying scream was heard, all eyes turned to the man who was kneeling on the ground tears streamed down his cheeks. **

Several of the Gods were pale and others kept looking at Dionysus to make sure that he was still there, several of the thrones had cracked as many of the Gods tried to stop themselves from launching to Dionysus. Not one of them dared to speak, they feared that if they did then it would become real, and the thought wasn't that wrong because it had already happened once.

**Hands gripped his staff tighter, blazing green eyes looked at the ground before his head snapped up. Snarling he launched himself back into the fight, he would grieve later right now he had some Titans to kill. He roared and charged at the Titan that was about to kill an injured Artemis, with a swing of his staff the Titan went flying backwards. Green eyes met pale silver as Artemis looked at the man. **

"**Thank you." **

**He gave a stiff nod before he looked at Athena and Ares both fighting side by side.**

This time many of the Gods gaped at Ares and Athena, it was a known fact that neither of them could get along despite the fact that they shared domains, Apollo and Hermes looked at the two of them, they wanted to make a joke but after what they had just saw they didn't dare to.

**Atlas raised his spear and was about to cut Athena in half, before he had chance to cut Athena in half he had hit another target instead. **

"**ARES!" **

**Ares gave a bloody grin and looked at Atlas, the Titan raised his spear once more and was about to slice Ares head off. Just as the speak was about to deliver the killing blow, his spear met sword. **

"**Get your filthy hands off him!" **

**Athena was stood in front of Ares her sword hand clashed with Atlas's spear. **

This time everyone was looking at Ares, the God of war didn't look that bothered about the fact that he was on a battlefield and he was dying, Ares shrugged he was going out a blaze of blood and war what more could he want?

**Atlas gave a booming laugh and went to swipe at Athena, a arrow came flying out of nowhere and hit him in the eye. A roar of pain left his lips as he stumbled back giving Athena the opening that she needed. Artemis limped over, her left eye was missing and her right arm was clearly shattered, the bones were sticking out from the skin her bow was in her left hand as she grabbed hold of Ares and pulled him to his feet. **

"**We are falling back, we need to regroup and gather our strength." **

**But the two of them didn't make it far as a scythe came out of nowhere and finished the job that Atlas had started, Ares fell down his body cut directly in half. Artemis turned around and managed to hold her bow in front of her face in a last attempt at defence. **

"**Come now granddaughter, why would you choose to die for him?" **

**Artemis rolled out of the way, just as the scythe was about to swing down once again. She hissed as she rolled onto her shattered arm, but she didn't stop she didn't have time to stop. **

"**He is worth far more than our lives!" **

**Kronos gave a twisted smirk and looked at Artemis. **

"**Funny, that is what you all say." **

**Artemis didn't have time to react as the scythe swung and cut her head from her body.**

Apollo stood from his throne and fathered Artemis in his arms, his head rest on hers as he reassured himself that she was still there, that they could change this. That they could stop this from happening. Apollo wasn't the only one to get of his throne, Hermes had done the same and the three of them were hugging each other. Despite what was going on not one of them had spoken, how could they? They were all seeing themselves die.

**Kronos turned and looked at the person that he wanted, the one that had refused him so many times. The one that chose his sons over him! **

"**Hello Haruiel." **

**Haruiel snarled and looked at the Titan king, his staff was gripped in his hands as Titans began to gathered around him. **

"**Kronos." **

**Kronos smiled, his dark eyes looked at Haruiel as he purred out. **

"**Why do you still fight? There is only you left, everyone else is gone." **

**Kronos took a step forwards. **

"**Apollo." **

**Knuckles became white as he remembered the bloody and broken state of his sun God, of his Apollo. **

"**Hermes." **

**Kronos gave a twisted smile at that one, that had been one of his best pieces of work. He had after all cut Hermes's limbs off before sending them to Olympus. **

"**Aphrodite." **

**His sweet little 'Dite, the way she would smile when he came into the room. How the two of them would sit there and talk for hours. **

"**Hades." **

This time no one could stifle the gasps as they looked at Hades who was paler than normal, Poseidon had shattered the armrests on his throne and had began pacing the room like a wild tiger that was in an enclosed space. Zeus was barely able to keep hold of temper, the last thing that any of them needed was both him and Poseidon losing their tempers it wouldn't be pretty. After all the last time that they had lost their tempers they had destroyed an entire civilization, it had taken eons for the effects to leave. But it had left a reminder, it was how the Grand Canyon was created.

Hades leaned back into the shadows, so he was dead? While it was a shock to him he wanted to know how he died, was it to keep his family safe? Or was it due to something else? His black eyes looked at the body, he hadn't ,moved since this whole thing had started. While normally he wouldn't be bothered, this time he was what was so special about this Haruiel that he would die for him. That he would give up his life.

"**Shut up!" **

**Kronos looked at Haruiel who was shaking, and he knew why after all he had killed Hades in front of his own husband. **

Everyone looked at Hades shocked, and they weren't the only ones. Hades himself was shocked he was married? Someone had willing married him? Hades looked at the body that was lying on the floor, there wasn't any of his own blood. It was all their blood and the blood of the Titans that stained his armour, he looked at Poseidon who was still pacing like a caged animal.

The sea didn't like to be restrained, and everyone knew that. It was why they were letting him be, they didn't want to have Poseidon's temper directed at them.

"**Of course you were there! You watched as I skinned him and threw what was left of his body into the Styx!" **

Several of the Gods turned green, Hestia moved from her place at the fire and hugged Hades, Poseidon and Zeus both looked shocked at what they were seeing, just how bad were things?

**Kronos smiled and took a step forwards, for every step that he took Haruiel took one back. The grip on the staff was that tight that you could hear the metal creaking and twisting as Haruiel lashed out, his staff hit Kronos in the side and caused the Titan king to move backwards. **

"**Or how about Poseidon? You were the one that found his broken and battered body after Oceanus had finished playing with him, after all he said goodbye to you and faded." **

Some of the Gods shifted, that was two out of the big three that were dead. Just how bad was this? There eyes turned to Haruiel who was laid out o n the floor, he hadn't moved and if it wasn't for the slow rise and fall of his chest they would have thought that he was dead or in the middle of fading.

**Kronos dodged another hit and looked at Haruiel a twisted smile on was on his lips. He looked at the God and wondered how much would it take to break him? **

"**So much for being the Lover of Olympus." **

**He didn't have time to dodge as the staff swung and smashed the left side of his face, Kronos groaned and looked up at Haruiel as he snarled. **

"**I was called that because of my ability to love! Just because I slept with your sons doesn't mean I didn't love them!" **

There was a sound that, sounded remotely like someone choking, many of them turned to Aphrodite who looked as if she didn't know whether to squeal or start planning a wedding. Hephaestus looked at Aphrodite, sometimes she didn't make any sense to him. Then again most women didn't, why were women so confusing?

"**Did I touch a nerve?" **

**Haruiel brought his staff down once more but Kronos grabbed it and swung the God over his shoulder, a crater was formed off where Haruiel landed. Kronos looked at the staff. **

"**I see Hephaestus made this, it would be a shame if anything were to happen to it. I mean he was your husband as well, in fact they were all your husbands. It was how you got your title by spreading your legs." **

**Haruiel rolled out the way of the scythe that was coming down, he grabbed hold of the handle and kicked Kronos is the face. He felt brief satisfaction when he felt his nose crunch under his hand. **

"**That wasn't the reason, I may have married every male God on Olympus, I may have slept with them. I maybe the Lover of Olympus but you will never find out the reason that I got the title." **

**Haruiel closed his eyes and focused on every happy memory that he had of them, Dionysus taking him to each vineyard around the world. Playing chess with Athena and drawing neither one truly winning, going hunting with Artemis. Apollo singing to him every night as he fell asleep, Hermes stealing things for him and helping him plan pranks on the others. **

**Working in the forge with Hephaestus, watching as he created things. Talking with Hera as the two of them picked out baby names for any of the children that they were going to have, Aphrodite trying to force him into the most revealing toga that he had ever seen. Sparring with Ares and neither of them winning. Sitting beside the fire with Hestia neither one of them talking just enjoying the silence. **

**Poseidon showing him the wonders of Atlantis, showing things that he hadn't seen before. Hades creating a garden out of metal and gems so that when he visited the underworld he would have some colour. Zeus taking him flying and showing him how everything looked from a height, Demeter and Persephone gardening with the two of them, planting new life and watching it grow. **

The Gods had small smiles on their faces as each memory flashed across the screen, showing them all just how happy they had been. How happy they could be, a small groan was heard from the floor and many of them looked at Haruiel, they didn't know how to act around him.

They hadn't met him yet, but due to the Fates they were meeting him now and it wasn't under the best circumstances either, some of them wished that they had met him when they were supposed to. To have those happy memories that were flashing across the screen and showing them just how much they loved each other.

**Haruiel's eyes snapped open, green eyes glowed with power as he stood up and began to grown in size, his voice echoed with the power of each of his lovers, of each family member as he snarled. **

"**I am Haruiel, Lover of Olympus and son of the Fates. I am Destiny and I will kill you!" **

**With that the two of them clashed. **

The screen went blank and many of them didn't know how to react to what they had just saw, they had seen their deaths. Or some of the deaths, there were many that they hadn't seen and they were sure if they wanted to know or not. They looked over at Haruiel and wondered how they would approach him, just as one of them was about to speak green eyes snapped open.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson book series. I don't have any rights to either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson book series nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Authors note- It is me! Now this is YamiYugi23's plot bunny, while I have adopted it I thought I would do the whole reading about it thing, so here you go!**

* * *

~~~~~~~ Olympus~~~~~~~~~

Home of the Gods, many of them were arg- err debating the many problems that seemed to have came up during the year. One of which was Thaila getting turned into a tree, while it protected the camp and was a beckon for all other Half-Bloods it didn't change the fact that Zeus and Hades were out for each others blood, and nothing was going to change that fact anytime soon.

So when a bright yellow light came out of nowhere and they had to shield their eyes, they wondered what was going on. But because they couldn't see they had to rely on their other instincts.

"Shut it death breath!"

"Make me fish face!"

"Do you really want to go there? Because we can if you want!"

The light died down and the Gods looked at the three teens that were stood in the middle of the throne room, they were bickering. Zeus looked at them and boomed.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

The teens looked up at Zeus confusion on their faces as they looked around at all the Gods.

"Lord Zeus do you not know who we are?"

The teen continued to look at each other the Gods, suddenly they looked away and began whispering amongst each other. The Gods were only able to catch parts of the conversation.

"Travelled."

"How though?"

"Don't know."

"Maybe."

The Gods waited while the teens continued to argue with each other, just as they were about to speak a chest fell onto all three of them.

"Fuck!"

"That hurt!"

"Who in Tartarus name throws a chest onto someone?"

The teens moved the chest and looked at the Gods, one of them stepped forwards and began speaking his sea green eyes were clouded.

"We got sent back to read a series of books with you, the Fates have agreed that this is the best course of action for us to take if we want to be able to change anything."

He picked up one of the books and looked at the Gods again.

"We can't tell you much, otherwise what we have came here to do will be for nothing. What we can tell you is that you will meet someone who is precious to all of you, but due to something we all lose him."

He didn't say anything else, didn't give the Gods time to reply as he pulled open the book and looked at the first chapter, before he had even began to read tears welled up in his eyes.

"L-L-look at the title!"

The other two teens looked at the title and winced before the gathered him into their arms and he began sobbing, the Gods were uncomfortable. No one really cried in their prescience, normally people were too scared to do so or if they did?

It was with one of the Goddess and not them, still it was strange seeing someone who would openly cry, just what had been going on? What has happened that they had to be sent back?

Questions that they didn't have the answer to, but they were going to find out one way or another. After a few more minutes of crying the teen wiped his sea green eyes and looked at the chapter once more, he bit his lip so hard that he could taste blood.

"I'm ready."

Electric blue eyes locked onto sea green ones, the two of them knew just how hard it was going to be. The entire camp lost someone special to them and none of them had been able to recover from it, hopefully by doing this things would change. He nodded his head and looked at Thaila, it was now or never.

"**I accidentally vaporize my Pre-algebra Teacher**

**25 year old Harry Potter let out a stressed groan as he found himself on a bus full of twelve year olds with various different 'problems'.**

Both Nico and Thalia looked at Percy, a grin was on their faces as Nico asked.

"Isn't that the school you went to?"

Percy didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. So instead he continued reading, he missed the looks that his cousins shared.

" **"I will kill you Bane," Harry muttered under his breath as he remembered the talk he and Bane had had only last week."**

**Flash back**

**"Harry Potter the stars shine bright," Bane said as he met Harry on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.**

**"I got your message," Harry said simply as he held up an arrow with a piece of paper attached to it, "Did you have to send it like that and not just use an owl?"**

**Bane ignored Harry's comment, "We have a brother in America that needs help, apparently he has a…charge…that is similar to you and needs an extra pair of eyes."**

**"You mean he's a trouble magnet too," Harry said with a sigh as he got a stiff nod from Bane, "But if I do go what about teaching here? What about everything in the wizarding world?"**

**Bane stamped his horse feet slightly, "It has already been taken care of, I have spoke to McGonagall and she has already sorted everything out so there will be no problems while you are gone."**

**Harry let a groan out, from the look on Bane's face, plus he now knew what Headmistress McGonagall had been up to, he had no other option.**

**Well at least this would give him the chance he needed to get away from Ginny, maybe he would be able to tell her just what team he batted for.**

**End of Flashback" **

"So wait, he didn't even want to be there in the beginning?"

"yeah but look at what happened when he did chose to stay."

"True he loved each and everyone of us, some more than others."

Percy nodded his head, he had managed to read a full paragraph before someone had interrupted him, which was a very big feat. Considering the Gods looked as if they wanted to ask question after question, and to be honest Percy was shocked that none of them had asked a question so far.

He would have thought that with everything going on that they would have started asking loads of questions, instead they were sat quietly and calmly listening. Something was going on and he didn't know what, he looked at Nico and Thalia who had noticed the same thing, something was going on.

They didn't know what, but they would find out, however they had other things to think about. Their thoughts drifted to a man with jet black hair and emerald green eyes, Thaila stood up.

"Excuse me."

She didn't give anyone anytime to reply or respond as she ran out of the room, the other two shared a look before they followed her out of the room. As soon as the door shut the Gods began speaking amongst themselves.

"Could they be speaking the truth?"

"They have a letter from the fates! So you really think they would allow them to do something like this without their approval."

"True but why are they acting as if someone has just pulled the carpet from underneath them?"

"It's something to do with these book, or something has happened in the future."

"That's all well and good but how can we help if we don't know what has happened? We have barely finished a chapter!"

Just as the Gods were about to break out into a argument, a book flipped open and landed on a page. Just as they were about to go near the book it suddenly glowed a dim yellow before the scene began playing in front of them.

"**Nico!" **

**Dark eyes looked at sea green ones, dark eyes that had been filled with life not more than a month ago. **

"**Percy." **

**Percy nodded his head and looked around the camp, it hadn't been the same since that day. **

"**Have you seen Mr. D?" **

**Nico gave a tired nod of his head. **

"**Last I saw him, he was getting drunk. I don't mean the mortal type drunk either, he had been hitting the nectar as well as the wine. Don't know how he is sober." **

**Percy gave a tired sigh, he clasped a hand on Nico's shoulder as he looked into those dark chocolate eyes. **

"**How's your dad coping?" **

**Nico's shoulders hunched, tears welled up in his eyes. **

"**Dad just lost his mate and husband, Artemis lost the man that she looked up to. Hephaestus just lost his best friend! Poseidon just lost a brother, Zeus no matter how much he denies it lost a brother. The camp is in disarray, Dionysus is drinking his grief away! We are in the middle of a war and all we can do is mourn!" **

**The tears that he had been keeping at bay suddenly broke free and formed paths down his cheeks, his outburst had caused many of the campers to come and see what was going on. **

"**We lost him Percy! The one person that everyone loved, the one person that loved us all no matter what! The one person other than you that held this camp together! Now he is dead, my dad is threatening to wage war against the Titans, and if that doesn't work? I am scared that he will do something stupid. The dead can feel that something isn't right, and, and." **

**Nico fell down and sobbed, but he wasn't the only one. All over the camp people broke down and began crying again, Thalia looked at both Percy and Nico and couldn't keep being strong, not now. **

"**He's gone Percy! By the Gods, Harry's Gone!" **

**Just as they were about to move or do something three men came out of nowhere, each one of them was stony faced as they looked at their children. Poseidon opened his arms Percy wasted no time, he ran straight into them. Poseidon held Percy as his son cried his heart out, and he wasn't the only one Zeus held Thaila as she soaked his jacket. **

**Hades held Nico as his son could do nothing but cry, each one of them had lost something special to them and they weren't going to get it back. **

"**My Lords, it's time to light Harry's pyre." **

**Everyone looked at Chiron who looked as if he had been crying himself, Dionysus stumbled into the pavilion where everyone was. Chiron passed the torch to Hades who took it, and even though no one saw it or noticed it, the God of the dead hands shook. **

"**Father, brother, husband and lover. May you be entered into Elysium." **

**With that Hades lit the pyre and burned the body of his husband.**

The Gods sat there stunned as the scene replayed itself over and over again, none of them could understand why they had been shown this.

"Do you understand now?"

The big three looked at their children, they could see it now. But that didn't explain why they were in the past.

"One month after Harry died we lost the war, Hades faded because of his grief. Many of the Gods and Goddess died because of grief. While others were kept for the Titans amusement, that's why we got sent back, to change what will happen. If Harry dies we lose the war."

The Gods looked at each other, it looked like they had no choice. If they were going to change anything the needed to listen, they had heard the outcome and they had seen what had happened to the camp. But still how could one man, cause so much damage?

It was a question that floated around in each other their heads, as Percy picked up the book and began to read again. The cousins shared a look, they would not allow him to die again, not this time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, nor is any money made off this story. **

**Authors note- this is me messing with history!**

* * *

Zeus glared at the three men in front of him, he didn't want anything to happen to his siblings, he had only just got them back. He couldn't afford to lose them again, three sets of green eyes looked at them. Their eyes were a strange colour they had seen things, different colours and shapes. The world was blinding to most of them, having missed so much due to the time in their father's stomach.

Yet looking into those eyes there was no negative emotion, there was kindness and acceptance. As if they knew what was going through their heads, as if they knew just what they were thinking before they had even formed the thought.

"Who are you?"

One of the men that had been sat on a rock looked at Zeus, his eyes were covered and he raised a thin eyebrow.

"Your mother sent us."

With that he went back to looking around, one of the other men stifled a yawn.

"Next time Rhea asks me to do anything remind me to say no."

The smallest out of all three of them, looked at the one that had spoken.

"Char, they need help."

The one called 'Char' groaned and rubbed his forehead before sighing, it was clear that he didn't want to be anywhere near them, which stung a little. It was clear that they knew their mother, and their mother trusted them.

"Fine! But Ry, this is the last time I will do anything for Rhea."

'Ry' nodded his head a smile on his strawberry red lips, he turned and looked at them .

"How do we know that we can trust you?"

'Ry' smiled calmly.

"Because if we weren't sent by your mother Kronos would have you by now, and you would be dead."

With that the three of them started walking away, the one called 'Char' looked over his shoulder as he asked.

"You coming?"

The group of Gods looked at each other, they could try and make it on their own or they could trust in the men that their mother had sent. Deciding to take a leap of faith they followed the three men.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, nor do I make any money off this story.**

* * *

~~~~~~~ Italy, Volterra ~~~~~~~~~

The invitation was staring at him, almost as if it was mocking him. Still it looked as if Alice Cullen had been true to her word in a way he was glad that she had been and in a way he was disappointed that she hadn't been lying, and Edward was going to change Bella Swan. Ruby red eyes narrowed in thought, there was something going on. There was something not right about the relationship, he could see it and so could everyone else. But it wasn't their place to say anything not that they would have said anything, no they had chosen to wait and see just what would happen, still it seemed as if Edward was attracted to the fact that he couldn't read Bella's mind.

That in itself was strange, in all of his years being alive he had never came across a shield as strong as Bella's even when she was surrounded by vampires there had been no increase in her heartbeat, no sign of fear at all, she had been calm. She was strange for a human, which was saying something. Still they would go to this wedding, if only to take away some of the boredom that had been taking over their lives.

Sometimes it was lonely being at the top, being one of the ruling brothers was sometimes tiresome. He wasn't the only one to feel this way either, both of his brothers felt the same way, but there was nothing that could be done about it at least not now. They had been married for some time, and it had been wonderful. But now?

Now it wasn't what it had once been, the love that they had felt for each other had slowly faded away, but that had been because they were not mates, because they didn't have the bond between them. Still they had been married for a good long time and it had been good while it lasted, it had been pleasurable for both him and his brothers and the hadn't found any real reason to complain about their marriages either.

Still even though they had divorced their wives and were now living the life of single men, it hadn't filled the holes in their hearts and in their souls, that as if they had a soul, it needed to be filled. By something or rather someone, still they hadn't met them yet and he was slowly doubting that they would find him or her, still they would go to this wedding.

But first it was feeding time, and he was in need of blood. Still he found amusement in their reactions when they found out just where they were and they were about to die, but he had to get his amusement from somewhere even if it was at the expense of others.

~~~~~~ Apartment ~~~~~~~

Milky white eyes stared blankly ahead, sometimes being blind was a curse and a blessing. One on hand he didn't have to look at the thing that dare to call itself their mother and the species that called themselves humans, and on the other? He missed looking at the ocean and seeing the sunrises and sunsets, still it was better to be blind than dead. Something that he was grateful for no matter how much his life had changed, he missed his father and wished that he had chosen to go to Forks instead of Bella.

He had heard that Bella was getting married, while he was happy for her he despised Edward, his sister could do a lot better than him. However both he and Bella were not talking to each other after he had made his opinion known about Edward, his sister would find love again that much was sure. But she deserved better than him, and he knew it. That didn't mean that she was going to listen to him though, and they both knew that. She could be as stubborn as him on a good day, but they both knew that he was far more stubborn than her any day.

Jayden 'Jade' Swan had seen the world far differently than his sister, he had seen their mother get enraged while she was drunk, he had seen her smash things that had once belonged to their grandmother and grandfather. He hated her for that, hated how she destroyed things that she had no right destroying. Still he had saved a few things before he lost his sight, a photo album and a set of crystal glasses that had once been theirs a gift off Charlie for their 60th wedding anniversary, Jade knew that if they were alive today they would weep at weep at what their daughter had became. He also knew that right now they would most likely be turning in their graves, he didn't understand why she had turned out like she had when she had been so privileged, but then again that might have been the problem.

He had paid the price for many things in his life, the scars were all over his body and he knew it, it had been one of the last things that he had saw. The patchwork of scars had been there since he was a child, since his mother had first hit him, still it was better than her hitting Bella and no matter how much they were fighting he still loved her, she was still his sister after all. But that didn't make the argument any less real, he would never welcome Edward into the family no matter how much Bella asked him to.

And she had asked him to welcome Edward into the family, but there was something wrong with him. He was cold, or more colder than a normal human, he hadn't bought the lame excuse that he had blood problems. He had met people that had naturally cold hands and they were nowhere near as cold as Edward's were, it also didn't help that his skin felt strange as well, it reminded Jade of marble or another sort of stone. Jade wasn't sure what was going on, and he didn't know if he wanted to know either. But he could admit that there was something strange about Edward, something not normal about him.

It was part of the reason that he was glad that he was blind, because he knew that if he saw Edward's face then there would be no stopping him from trying to smash his pretty boy face in. Still the lose of his sight had nearly destroyed him, he would never be able to play the piano again or that had been his first thought, he had learned that he could play it. That because he had no sight his hearing was far better than it normally was, that he could hear what people would normally miss. But that didn't change the fact that he would never be able to paint or draw to be able to see what he had created even his passion for cooking had stopped, he couldn't find it in himself to go back into the kitchen and create things again. He would never be able to read books, he could feel the pages between his fingers, could feel the age old paper but the words? He could never see them, still it was better that it was him, he didn't know what he would have done if it had been Bella in the car accident.

Jade gave a tired sigh and slowly stood up, he felt around and smiled when his hands came across the cane that had been carved from oak. A gift from his grandfather before he had died some years earlier. It had made the pain easier to bear, it didn't mean that it didn't hurt though, because to Jayden it would always hurt. No matter how much time had or would pass the hole in his heart would always be there no matter what.

"Morning Jade!"

Jade gave a small smile in the direction of the voice, his hearing and smell had vastly improved. His senses were in over drive most of the time, he was able to tell people what sort of perfume they were wearing before they had even uttered a word.

"I notice that your wearing the aftershave your husband got you Derek."

Derek gave a hearty laugh and looked over at his blind friend, he was glad that he had a friend in Jayden or Jade as he told people to call him, Derek and Paul had been together for some years before they had agreed to tie the knot so to speak, it didn't help that Jade had often teased the two of them about being a married couple already, that didn't change the happiness that the two of them had felt when Jade had agreed to be there for their wedding, to be one of their best men.

"Yeah, I sure am. Heading to Hawaii next week will you be alright?"

Jade gave Derek a smile and nodded his head, he knew that the two of them worried about him and it was hard for them not to. He was blind and living by himself, he spent most of his time in his small apartment and rarely went out. Jade didn't like people, he had always had problems with people even when he had been small, and it had continued to stem from then on. While he couldn't connect with normal people, he had found friends in both Derek and Paul. Which was strange, yet they had pushed him and climbed over his walls and he had eventually found friends in them, and he couldn't bring himself to regret being friends with them.

They brought some colour into his normally dark and full life, and it was dark and dull to him. Most of the time he went through life looking for some way to entertain himself, to help drive away the darkness that would often cloud his mind. He didn't know whether it was due to his blindness or due to the fact that he was bored, but whatever the reason he didn't like it. So yes, Jade was grateful to the two of them. More than they would ever know.

"I will be fine, the two of you are like a couple of mama bears."

Derek chuckled as he helped Jade down the stairs, when they got to the bottom Derek patted him on the back and left him, he knew that Jade would be fine now. They had learned the hard way that Jade was stubborn and very independent, he hated people trying to do things for him and more often than not it lead to an argument of some sort. That didn't mean that they didn't try to help him, they did but Jade was far to stubborn and independent, which was why they helped him with smaller tasks like helping him down the stairs, even though he could do it fine by himself.

Derek patted him on the back and walked to the car park, he had to go to work. While he enjoyed his job most of the time. He hated the fact that it was on the other side of the city, meaning if anything happened it would take him sometime to get there. It was part of the reason why he had put in for a transfer, he would be closer to his home and would be able to keep a better eye on both Paul and Jade.

Jade hummed as he walked down the street people avoiding him as they caught sight of his milky eyes, they way that they were acting made Jade wonder if he had some sort of disease, he was blind not infected with something! Jade shook his head and wondered at the sheer stupidity that people showed on a daily basis, honestly how had some of them been able to live for this long?

Jade nearly growled as someone bumped into him, they didn't even stop to say sorry as they jumped up and continued running, Jade let loose a string of curses that would make any sailor blush, whoever had run into him had split hot coffee all over his shirt and now he would have to head back and get cleaned up. This was not how he wanted to spend his day, growling Jade turned around and began walking back to the apartment that he had, it was nothing fancy but it served his purposes.

Jade practically kicked open his door and stormed into the apartment, just as he was about to kick open his bedroom door a voice stopped him.

"Jade?"

Jade gave a tired sigh and turned around to the door, he inhaled deeply before he spoke.

"Bella."

He heard the rustle of fabric and knew that she was shifting from one foot to the other, she was never able to keep still for long, not when she was nervous. Jade took another deep breath and nearly smiled.

"Your wearing the perfume I got you."

Bella nodded her head even though she knew that Jade couldn't see it, she took a cautious step into the apartment and nearly sighed with relief when he didn't tell her to get out. Bella bit her lip and wondered what she was going to say, what could she say? It wasn't like she could tell him the real reason that she had came down here, it wasn't as if she could tell him that vampires and werewolves were real and he was mated to a vampire or vampires, not just anyone but a member of the Volturi. It also didn't help that she had the three brothers and many members of the guard looking over her shoulder, she needed someone that would tell them to back off.

"Are you coming to the wedding?"

She heard him sigh and knew that he wasn't going to talk about it, she knew that he hated Edward yet she didn't know why, he hadn't told her. But then again she hadn't been willing to listen, she had shouted at him and slapped him, that had been the last time that she had spoke to him, she could still see the pain and hurt in his eyes every time she closed her eyes. Every time she went to sleep she could see his face behind her eyelids, could see the expression that he wore, it was part of the reason why she tried not to go to sleep. Only sleeping when her body demanded that she needed sleep.

Bella didn't want to be like their mother, but she knew that in that moment in that one single moment she had became what they both hated, what she feared that she would one day become. Yet here she was standing in his apartment trying to get him to come to Forks, to come to her wedding. Bella hoped that he would be willing to come, she wasn't sure what she would do if he said no and he had every right to say no and she knew that.

"Bella not now please."

Bella gave a frustrated huff and glared at him.

"If not now then when? I get that you don't like him Jade I really do, but will you at least come to the wedding?"

Bella felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she heard her brother curse, she had never been able to figure out just how Jade knew so many curse words, or where he had learned them. But then again after the car accident the two had drifted apart for a while, it had only been during the last year that they had managed to become close again.

"Come to Forks!"

Bella didn't know why she had blurted that out, maybe it was because of how upset Charlie had been, she knew that not seeing Jade was hard on him. So if she could get him to come to Forks and see their father it might make things a little easier, she had no doubt that Jade would do everything in his power to keep her and Edward apart, normally he gave her a reason but this time? This time he hadn't said anything, and she hadn't asked.

"What?"

Bella cracked a small smile as she looked at the confused look that he had on his face, it was very rare for her grumpy and cynical brother to be confused, normally people avoided him because of how he was. But that didn't change the fact that underneath the bitterness, the hate and the sadness was the brother that she had grown up with, the one that loved to pull practical jokes on people. The one that had ran down three streets stark bullock naked because he refused to go in the bath, or the one that had some how gotten Jacob to eat worms as children. She wanted him back, not this one, the one that was cold and cynical, the one that didn't think that people didn't deserve to live.

"Come to Forks with me."

Jade sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If this is some attempt to get me to be 'nice' with Edward it wont work hells bells you know that, my mind is made up."

Bella smiled at the old nickname, it had been so long since she last heard it still, it meant that Jade had forgiven her somewhat, she was under no illusions that she hadn't hurt him because she knew that she had. Still maybe he would forgive her, but she wasn't to sure. Jade had changed from the person that he had been, and she didn't like this new Jade. Still she could hope that he would forgive her, one time she would have been sure that he would forgive her, but now? Now she wasn't so sure.

"Then don't come to be nice to him, come for me and dad. Come because you want to."

A small smile played on his lips and Bella was shocked it had been years since he had smiled, it made him look younger, made him look as if he didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders. Bella felt determination fill her one way or another she was going to get her brother to smile more, no matter the cost. He had already gave up to much, he shouldn't have to give up anything else! Bella jumped slightly as she heard him move around, her brown eyes immediately went to where Jade was.

"What are you doing?"

Jade raised an eyebrow and looked at her, his white eyes staring straight through her, Bella shivered at the feeling. She had thought that she had gotten used to her brother being blind, but it was times like this that she realised that she hadn't, that she had only been pushing the problem to the side. Bella knew that she needed to deal with her brother being blind, otherwise it would and could cause problems for them, it had in some ways. Sometimes she would forget that he was blind and would ask him to paint and draw, only to remember after she had asked the question that he was blind.

She knew that her brother wasn't offended, that was easy to see. Because an offended Jade was a nasty Jade and she knew it, but she didn't know why he didn't get offended when she forgot, was it because they were siblings? She wasn't sure, but whatever the reason she didn't look a gift horse in the mouth, after all she had seen Jade reduce fully grown men to tears. Now that had not been pretty, Bella's entire body shuddered as she remembered the cold cruel smirk that her brother wore that day, it was not something that she wanted a repeat of.

"To pack my suitcase."

With that he walked through the doorway and made his way to his bedroom, Bella hesitated for a few seconds before she followed him. Bella found the photo album and smiled, she ran a finger down the plastic cover and wished that she could go back in time and stop everything that had happened. There had been so much lost on that day, all because their mother had been drunk and had gotten behind the wheel of the car, Jade hadn't told her what had happened that day and she knew that he never would. But that hadn't changed the fact that because of her Jade had lost his eyesight and they had both lost their grandparents.

Bella made sure that the photo album was safe as she closed the suitcase and closed it, Bella lifted it slightly and stumbled at the weight of it. Before she had chance to fall to the floor she felt a warm arm wrap around her. She could feel jade's breath tickling her ear, she could smell his aftershave.

"Careful bells, I maybe blind but you are still as clumsy as ever."

Bella blushed bright red and lightly hit him on the shoulder, Jade gave a chuckle before the two of them set off from his small apartment, what neither of them knew was it was the last time that Jade would ever be there. That he wouldn't be going back to it. Bella threw the suitcase into the car boot and winced as it hit the back of the car, she heard jade snort and knew that he was glaring at her.

"There had better not be anything broken Isabella."

He was glad that there was nothing to valuable in there, other than his photo album. But knowing his sister she would have found some way to break it, still she knew to be more careful with his things, after all other than the cane and two crystal glasses the photo album was all e had left of his grandparents. He wasn't like Bella that had been left clothes, jewellery, and car. He had been able to get what he could, but still the memories were there and that was what mattered to him. But that didn't change the fact that she should be more careful with things.

Full name, this is very bad. Jade very rarely if ever used her full name unless she was in trouble which happened a lot during their childhood, not that she was complaining he was in more trouble than her most of the time. Still it was nice to have some sort of normality to everything, with her life the way that it was. Bella got into the front seat of the car and started the engine, she watched as Jade struggled with the seatbelt before it was clipped in.

Then the long journey of driving to Forks had began, Bella gripped the steering wheel as she thought about what people would say or do, quite a few members of the small town love Jade. They hadn't hid it, the town had been out for blood when they had heard about the accident, but they hadn't been able to get any details Jade had been very closed lipped about what had happened. But Bella hoped that he would open up, if not to her then to Charlie. Bella made a mental note not to call their dad, Charlie in front of Jade, he hated it.

Soon they were out of the city and were heading down to Forks, the drive was going to be long and Bella didn't like the silence that had filled the car. But she didn't know how to break it, normally it was Jade that broke the silence with some sort of joke. He had always been good at breaking silences and tension, he could lift people up, make them feel happier or better about themselves.

"What's black, white and green?"

Bella glanced at Jade from the corner of her eyes, there was a peaceful expression on his face as he stared blankly out of the window.

"I don't know."

Jade's lips twitched into a small smile, he continued to stare blankly out of the window as he responded.

"A penguin rolling down a hill."

Bella chocked on her relieved laughter, and Jade's smile became wider as he glanced in her direction. Bella shook her head and the two continued their drive to Forks, however this time the silence was filled with comfort, as if they hadn't been parted for years. Bella almost sighed with relief when she seen the towns sign, her hands were cramping up and she badly needed to use the bathroom. Not that she had said anything, Bella knew that if she had said anything then Jade would have made her pull over which would have added more time to their trip, so she was quite happy with herself that she had managed to stay quiet for so long. However that hadn't stopped the knowing glances that Jade had thrown her way every so often, sometimes she hated how well her brother knew her.

Bella did sigh with relief when she saw the house, normally when she saw it she was filled it a sense of dread, but this time? She was filled with hope, hope that she would be able to pull Jade out of shell and get him to rejoin the land of the living, no matter how much he kicked and screamed about it. Once the car came to a stop Bella sat in the drivers seat for a few minutes, she had never noticed how peaceful it was, once she had gathered her strength and clamed her nerves somewhat she opened the car door and walked around to the other side to open Jade's door.

Jade gave her a small smile and allowed her to help him up, he stumbled and winced as he felt the pins and needles in his legs, he had been sat down for far to long. Jade smiled as the familiar scents came to him, pine trees, mossy earth and freshly cut grass. They were the things that reminded him he was home, he felt as if he hadn't left the small town.

"Come on."

Jade felt the familiar polished wood enter his hands as Bella made sure that she had tight of hold of the suitcase, she didn't want to drop it. She linked one arm through Jades and guided him to the front door, she fumbled around for a few seconds until she had found her keys. The front door opened with a creak and Bella made a note to get some oil and oil the hinges, it sounded like something off a horror movie. She watched as Jade carefully entered the house, the sound of the cane hitting the floor filled the house, and it brought a sense of familiarity with it. It reminded her of the first time that Jade had done it, but back then he hadn't been nearly as comfortable or as confident.

"Home sweet home."

Bella smiled and placed the suitcase down on the couch, she watched as Jade ran his fingers over the coffee table and down the walls, Bella watched as he took slow but measured steps further and further into the house, she didn't know what he was feeling for or even hearing.

"It hasn't changed."

Bella nodded her head, at first she had found the fact that the whole house hadn't changed depressing, as it showed that Charlie hadn't got over their mother, but she knew that it was for a different reason. He had kept it that way for Jade, it was sweet and kind that Charlie hadn't changed the house but it also brought feelings out in her. Feelings that she didn't want to look closely at, she knew that she had no reason to be jealous of him, but that didn't stop the feeling from forming in her chest.

"Is my room still the same?"

Bella bit her lip and grabbed hold of his hand before pulling him up the stairs, she didn't know what to do. Why was she feeling like this? She didn't understand, she had never felt like this concerning her brother so why had it started now? Bella shook her head, she would try and think on it later, much later when no one was around.

"Here you go."

She held open the door for him and watched as he entered the room, his room like much of the house hadn't been changed, this time is wasn't just jealousy that welled up in her heart it was anger as well, why did Charlie do this for him? Why was it always him? This time Bella didn't try to squash the feelings, her brother had nearly everything and it was burning her inside.

"Well night."

She didn't even turn around when he called her, she continued walking until she got to the front door, she nearly pulled it off it's hinges as she rushed to get out of the house. Bella opened her car door and noted that she had forgot to lock it, if this had been anywhere else someone would have stolen it, but as it stood it was still sitting on the gravel. Bella sat in her car seat and wondered when she had began turning into this, when she had started to act more and more like Renee. Her hands found their way to her hair and she gripped it, she didn't stop when she felt the pain. Because the pain made her realise that this was real, that she wasn't dreaming.

Bella sat in her car for a few more minutes, she needed to get a hold of herself, she couldn't and wouldn't end up like their mother, Bella looked at her hands and noticed that they were shaking, why were they shaking? Bella took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before she released it, Bella looked up as she saw his bedroom light get turned on. It looked like he was doing okay, maybe she could go out for a few hours? What was the harm? Bella started her car and drove to the Cullen's she needed to see Edward, she needed to calm down, from what she didn't know.

~~~~ Charlie ~~~~~

He knew something was up when Bella left, she hadn't said where she was going and he had been to busy to ask, it wasn't to Renee's that much he did know. He wasn't going o push her though, she would tell him when she was ready or so he hoped. The two of them had never been close, at first he had blamed himself for it. But then he watched and saw things that made his blood boil, Renee wasn't the woman that he thought she was.

He had caught her one day trying to hit Jade, he didn't know what had happened. She had said that she was disciplining him, but Charlie knew the difference between a slap across the wrist and what she was trying to do. It had been shortly after that they had divorced and she had left taking his children with her, he didn't know how she had managed that either. But one thing was for certain he would do anything for his children, he had already missed out on so much he wasn't going to miss out on anything more.

So when Bella had came to live with him, he had been happy. That was until he saw just how down about the full thing she was, still he kept trying no matter what, he had even tried to finish work early. But that failed more often than not, still every time he tried it had been thrown back into his face. He had tried to get a hold of Jade, which hadn't worked no one had seen him since the car accident, he hadn't spoken to anyone. He had hoped that with time Jade would have healed, and he had been partially right, Jade had healed but he was cynical.

He had tried to find out what had happened but Jade was as stubborn as a bull most days, so he had waited and bided his time. He was still waiting but he would and was going to wait until his son was ready. Charlie sighed as he looked over the paperwork, it seemed as if there was more animal attacks in the last few months than anything else.

He didn't know why these animals were attacking people, normally they didn't come this far into town, so maybe something was happening in the forest. It was a possibility, Charlie made a note to look into it later on, before anyone else died. Still he was going to do the best that he could do no matter how much it hurt him.

Charlie gave a sigh and stood up, he had been sitting down for too long. His legs had pins and needles in them, not only that his left foot and left arm had fallen asleep. Charlie groaned as he felt the familiar tingle of pins and needles enter his arm and leg, he needed to walk about some more. With a sigh he grabbed his coat and made his way out of the office, maybe a couple of hours at home would give him the energy that he needed.

Charlie smiled when he felt the cold rain hit his face, it was something that he enjoyed, it was part of the reason why he hadn't left the town. After all the cities didn't have anything like this, they didn't have the magic that nature provided. He rubbed his hands together before he made his way to his car, he was going to go home and order some take out, that was if there was nothing in the fridge.

However it didn't go to plan like that, instead when he pulled up in front of the house he saw a light on, one that hadn't been used in nearly 5 years. The last time he had seen it one was the night before Jade left, so what was it doing on now? Was Bella in the room? Charlie looked around and noticed that Bella's car was not on the gravel which mean that either someone had broken into the house or it was Jade.

Charlie wasn't sure which one he would prefer, on one hand it could be his son. Someone who he hadn't spoken to in nearly 5 years or it was someone stealing from his son, and could probably breaking items that could never be replaced. Charlie ran a finger down his holster, with quite steps he left the car and entered the house, he nearly winced when he heard the hinges creak.

He stopped when he heard someone moving around, he held his breath as the door opened as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. Charlie looked at the bare feet and smiled, he knew only one person that would walk around in bare feet, when everyone else was wrapped up.

"Jade."

"Hello, dad."

Their eyes met and they both knew that they were home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or twilight, no money is made off this story.**

* * *

Ruby red eyes looked at the man that was sat a few seats away from him, he had been watching him for sometime. At first he hadn't been sure about the man, after all with so many smells and sights it was a lot to take in even for a vampire, but everyday he would come here and watch the man in the corner. A man that was very familiar to him and a stranger to him at the same time.

At first he had wrote him off believing that there was nothing special about him, that he was just another plain boring human. But he had been so wrong, and he was glad that he had been, after all the man sat in the corner was one Harry James Potter, the sole reason that they had not got involved in the war. They had planned on aiding Voldemort, that was until he had read his mind and saw his memories, the so called Dark Lord was not going to go through with any of his promises.

It had been then that they had decided that they were not going to take sides, no matter how much they desired to. Blood was going to be spilt they had all known that, but what they hadn't expected was Harry, with his kind eyes and warm smile. At first they had mocked him, they doubted the fact that he could defeat Voldemort let alone kill him, yet Harry had proven them wrong. So very wrong.

He had tore through the death eaters like they were nothing, but what did they expect from the worlds most strongest mage? He wasn't a wizard, no he was so much more, he was a mage. Far more powerful than his wizarding counterparts, he didn't need a wand to channel his magic, he didn't even need the staff that he was using. Still the battle had been awe inspiring, yet after it was all over he just disappeared.

No one knew where he went or what he had been doing, still he looked at the mage and licked his lips, he didn't know why but he had felt a pull ever since he had first seen him. It hadn't been until later that Marcus had commented on the fact that he had a mating bond, a unfinished one, but one never the less and it was still there and not going to go anywhere no matter how much he had disliked the idea at first. After that it had been a race to see just who he was mated to if it was a human then they would need protection after all they were far more fragile than vampires were, it had been Caius that had pointed out that there had only been one person, Harry Potter and Marcus had agreed with him.

Still no one had been able to find Harry Potter no matter how hard they looked, yet here he was sat in a café in Volterra, their home. While it was a blow to their pride that they hadn't been able to sense him in their own home, it made pride well up in his chest, he had picked the one place were no one would look for him.

After all very few wanted to deal with the Volturi, still he wasn't going to let Harry get away, not that he had him back in his sights. After all he was Aro Volturi, and what he wanted he got no matter what. Aro licked his lips and imagined what was underneath the clothes, he was slightly confused as to why Harry was wearing such baggy clothing but in a way he was glad that he was.

He would hate it if he had to kill people for looking at what was his, and Harry was his, the mage just didn't know it yet. But that was alright, after all once he got hold of Harry there would be no escaping for him. He couldn't wait to bite into the soft flesh and taste the power that would be coursing through his veins, then after that he would claim him.

Would show him just what he had learned in his 3,000 years of being alive, he had no doubt that Harry was a virgin, he had smelt the underlining sweetness when he had first met Harry and it was still there now, which was a good thing as far as Aro was concerned. It would upset Harry if he went on a rampage and killed everyone that had touched him, he had already began making a list of who he was going to kill because they had upset him.

But that was a work in progress, after all there were so many names on it already that Aro wasn't sure where he was going to start, but it was his right as a dominate mate to do much things, he was going to make sure that Harry was safe and sound then he was going to get his revenge. He was sure that Marcus and Caius would join in as well, after all they were fond of Harry.

Which spoke about Harry, after all they had been trying for a good two thousand years to get Marcus to open up, they had done nearly everything they could think of nothing had worked. That was until Harry came along, no one but Harry and Marcus knew what the two had spoken about, even he didn't know. Now that did annoy him to no end, he wasn't used to other people's minds being shielded from him, yet Harry had somehow managed to shield Marcus's memory of what had happened that day and it irked him to no end.

He kept his eyes on Harry and followed him as he began moving through the crowd, did he know that he was being followed? Aro got his answer when Harry ducked into a nearby alley, Aro followed him and came face to face with a staff.

"Who are you and why are you following me?"

A smirk came onto Aro's lips as he purred out.

"I am Aro little one, and you are mine."

Harry blinked several times while he looked into the blood red eyes of the vampire in front of him, the only thing he could think of he was the mate of Aro, which would explain why the vampire had been stalking him. Harry looked at Aro and muttered under his breath.

"Well fuck me."

Aro heard what Harry had muttered and stalked forwards to Harry as he leaned down and whispered directly into Harry's ear.

"With pleasure little one."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or twilight, no money is made off this story. **

**Authors note- Didyme, was not killed by Aro, she was never Marcus's mate. But as it stands this is a Harry/Aro/Caius/Marcus, don't like? Then don't read! **

Chapter 1

* * *

Long matted black hair, dull tried green eyes. Skin so pale that the veins were standing out against his skin, skin that had once been a healthy colour was now a sickly pale colour, it looked as if all of the life had been drained out of him. In some ways that was true and in others it was far worse, he couldn't die and couldn't age. It was a curse this, why would anyone want to be the 'master' of death? It was a horrible fate and he now knew that, he hadn't wanted it then and he still didn't want it now. Yet death would never take his soul and they both knew that, after all why would death take the soul of his only friend?

Tired green eyes looked around his small cell, after the war he had been cast out. They no longer needed him, which had been fine with him until they had called him the next Dark Lord, he stifled a snort. Did he look like he wanted to take over the wizarding world? He had enough of them and their ways, their bigoted views and stifling ways, ways that had allowed more than one Dark Lord to rise to power, all he had wanted to do was be left alone. But that hadn't been possible, he laid down on his cot and wondered why all this had happened.

He had been living with the muggles, he had wanted to get away from the wizarding world, he was tired of it. So he had moved to the muggle world and was shocked and confused when the aurors had broken down his front door and dragged him for a trial that he had no knowledge about even though the trial was a fake and everyone in the courtroom knew it, it had been a show, his defence had been paid by the ministry although he didn't have any proof Harry knew that he had been, in the end he had been sentenced to the rest of his life here. Azkaban.

Anyone who had protested had been quickly silenced, either by money or by death, his friends had tried rest their souls they had. But it hadn't been enough, so here he was celebrating his 100th year inside of this cell, they had tried to call upon him several times. They had tried to offer him things, like his freedom back. But each time he had rejected them, he had no desire to be a weapon for them again, he hadn't even like it the first time. Even that hadn't been his own choice or even his own desire, but rather the choice and desire of an old man. An old man who had wanted a golden weapon, that would look up to him, that would worship the ground that he walked on.

"Hello Master."

Tried green eyes moved towards the shadowy figure that was stood in the corner of his cell, Death. The whole reason that he couldn't die, and he had tired so many times but each time he came back to life. He still had the scars as proof for each attempt, his whole body was a patchwork of scars and fresh wounds. Wounds that had been made by the wardens, that was if they could be called that. Most of them were worse than the witches and wizards inside of the small cells of Azkaban, and that was saying something considering the witches and wizards inside of these cells had committed some of the worst crimes in the wizarding world, more than half of them abused their power, they enjoyed making the prisoners beg for things such as food and clothes. They had tried to do it to him, but he hadn't been broken enough, and he still wasn't no matter how long he spent in this cell he wasn't going to break.

"Death."

Death gave his master a smile, he knew how tired he was. He had also known about each attempt that his master had done, but since he had 'mastered' death he couldn't die, he couldn't age. His master was stuck at the age of 21, he had stopped aging 4 years after the war. It was the least he could do, he had been so angry when he had found out that someone had mastered the hallows, had managed to collect them all.

But his master wasn't like the others, he hadn't wanted to be immortal, hadn't wanted to stay unchanging and un-aging, he had looked through his master's life and had been shocked by what he saw, after all who would willingly walk into the arms of death? It was why it had been so easy for him not to have a master, because everyone was afraid of death. That was until Harry, the one person that walked willingly into his arms.

He had been free for so many years, and he was happy that he had bee free but then Harry had came. The one man who had willingly walked into his arms, the one person that he had met that wasn't afraid of him. Death had been so furious at first one of the first times that he had felt an emotion, he had been furious at the fact that someone had finally done what no one else had been able to do. He had hated Harry, had mocked him. Had told him that there was no afterlife for him, that he would be living for the rest of time, but Harry had stood there and taken it all.

He had never once backed down from him, had never once looked away from him. No matter what was being thrown his way, he didn't bother to hide the hurt and pain, that had shone in his eyes. Not once did he cower or try and bargain with him, and after some time death realised that Harry wasn't like other people, that he didn't want this. That he didn't want to be unchanging and un-aging, he wanted to be able to die. To move on.

It had taken the two of them 40 years before they were able to have a conversation that didn't involve name calling or mocking, death had been so sure that he knew his master, but he had been proven wrong time and time again. In a way he was glad to be proven wrong, Harry was nothing like he had ever seen before, still caring and kind even though life and fate had dealt him a horrible hand. Death often wondered how he was able to still be so kind and caring, death knew that if it was him he wouldn't be so forgiving or kind.

But that hadn't changed the fact that no matter what he did Harry would still smile when he saw him, even though he was going to belittle him, was going to mock him. Death hadn't known what to make of Harry for the longest time, and eventually he had chosen to give Harry a chance and he was glad that he had chosen to give him a chance.

Thus began their tentative friendship, and the more death learned about his master the more he was happy that he could call the man a friend, Harry had never asked for anything or demanded that he do anything, instead their had been this peace between them. Death also knew that he was the only person that came to visit his master, well the only one that came to visit him without asking him for anything.

When he had learned what they had thrown in him in Azkaban for he had been furious, he had wanted to kill everyone that had ever harmed his master. After all why would they harm such a gentle soul? The person with the ability to love without question, no matter what your past was or who you had killed. After all he had welcomed him with open arms and he was death, the thing that most people feared.

It was why he was going to do this, it was why he was going to take his master away from here. Take him to someplace where he could be himself and perhaps find love, he watched as his master's eyes slid close and his breathing even out. He was making the right decision and he knew it, his master knew it whether or not he agreed with him. Although now that his master was asleep he didn't have much of a choice, he was going to take his master away whether he like it or not. He was tired of seeing one of the kindest men that had even walked this Earth get abused and used time and time again, and if his master wouldn't stand up for himself? Then he was going to do it for him. Death moved to the small cot and his nose scrunched up in disgust, had they really allowed his master to sleep on such a thing? Death shook his head it didn't matter not now.

Death gathered his master up into his arms and left in a cloud of black smoke, he didn't care about the chaos he would leave behind, he didn't care about the fact that their would be a worldwide man hunt for his master. Why should he? They wouldn't be alive for much longer, and he was going to enjoy watching them burn. He may not be able to do much, but he could decided when it was time for a world to end. That was the one thing that none of the other deities could take away from him, and it looked like this worlds time was at an end.

Death held his master in his arms and looked through each and every universe, he needed somewhere Harry could be himself without having to worry, where he could be loved. He continued to look until he came across one, he felt a smile tug at his lips. It wouldn't be perfect and there would be sometime before Harry met the ones that would make him complete, but the time would be worth it. Still where should he put his master?

Death looked at each scenario, many of them had a happy ending for Harry. He could see the happiness that shone off him like a halo of some kind, there was one that he didn't like. Death frowned, he couldn't allow it to happen but messing with a timeline had very dangerous consequences. Consequences that his master would end up paying. So what did he do?

Did he take the risk and hope that Harry met them before the events take place. It could work or it could blow up and leave his master, his Harry more broken than before. Something that he wasn't going to allow, not after he had given up so much. A smile began to form on his lips as he found the perfect timeline for his master, yes this one would be perfect. His master wouldn't have to wait that long either maybe 3 or 4 years at the most before he met them, he watched as some of the events played out before him. The would have to prove to his master that they were willing to stand by him, that they wouldn't hurt him or turn their back on him.

Death knew that they would be able to do it, if they couldn't then this timeline would exist. They would fight that much he did know, after all they were as stubborn as his master. Their views would clash, there was also their different morals as well. Death kept his eyes on the timeline for a few more moments, he didn't want to be wrong. If he was wrong then Harry could end up a shattered and broken shell, and so long as he kept existing he wasn't going to allow that to happen. Dark fathomless eyes watched as the timeline continued to play out before him.

Yes it was going to be worth it, his master would be loved and protected. He would be cherished and would need for nothing, he would have a family, something that had been torn from him, something that he yearned for. He watched as his master doted on a small female vampire, yes this was going to work. If it didn't? He would be willing to pick up the pieces and patch his master back together, then after that he would watch another world burn. No one hurt his friend and master and got away with it.

Death made sure that his master was safe in his arms before he left the void and travelled to his destination. When he appeared in was inside of a cottage, the room he was in was painted a warm orange colour, it made the room feel warmer than it really was. Death strode to the bedroom and placed his precious bundle on the bed, the blood red silk sheets were a startling contrast to his master's pale white skin. He scowled as he saw the blue lines of his veins stand out against his skin, it didn't look healthy but he really couldn't say anything. After all what did he know about living breathing creatures?

His job was to deal with the dead, so he was at a bit of a lose of what to do. He knew that his master would need clothes, food and money. But he had already provided them, so he didn't need to worry about them. Perhaps he needed to check his master's health? That was what people did wasn't it?

He checked over his master and made sure that nothing was wrong with him, he frowned as he found signs of broken bones and malnutrition. They would have to be fixed, death sighed it wasn't like he could just snap his fingers and everything would be fixed. He had rules that he had to work within, it was why he had waited so long to take his master away from his home or was it his former home? Death wasn't sure, he had no idea jut what Harry thought about the place that he had grown up in, did Harry still class it as his home? Or did he just see it as a place he was merely existing in? Death didn't know and wasn't to sure but one thing he did know? He was glad that he had done it, glad that he had taken his master away from that life.

His master made him feel things that he wasn't used to feeling, he was death and as such had little to no emotion, so it had confused him as to why this one person could make him feel so much. Why he could make him feel things that he shouldn't be feeling, he had repressed his emotions for a reason, he couldn't allow himself to weep over every death. Over everyone that had died, still some deaths were harder than others. Death knew that but it didn't change the fact, it didn't change that he had to take their souls and hope that they got the afterlife they deserved.

He tucked Harry into the bed, and made sure that his glasses were on the table next to the bed, death stifled a snort, his master was as good as blind without them. He frowned as he thought about fixing his eyesight, it wouldn't be much but it would allow everyone to see his eyes more clearly. They wouldn't be hidden by those ridiculous glasses, but that would bring attention to him, attention that he doubted that his master would want. Death reached into a his robes and pulled out a potion, he would allow his master to make the choice.

Death gave his master one last glance before he left, just because he wanted to stay with his master didn't mean that he could, he still had things to do. One of those things was to get revenge for his master, oh he had no doubt that Harry would be angry. But like Harry had told him, he had no control over his actions, he wasn't going to stop death from doing his job, a cold cruel smile came upon his lips. The wizarding world was going to burn and he was going to enjoy watching it burn.

When Harry came around he felt strange, he remembered greeting death but that was the last thing that he had remembered. His mind was blank after that, so how did he get here? For that matter where was here? He knew that he wasn't in his home, or Azkaban, Harry shuddered as he felt the air. There was no magic.

He slowly sat up and winced as his bruised ribs made themselves known, it had been a 'gift' that one of the guards had given him, Harry smirked as he thought about the shocked look on the guards face when he didn't beg. He had been put through worse, which was more than he could say about the current generation of witches and wizards. Once he was carefully propped up against the pillows Harry noticed that there was a full length mirror in the corner of the room.

There was also a deep chestnut wardrobe next to the mirror, which made him wonder what had death done? He knew that death was emotionally stunted, and knew that he would be shocked if he wasn't. After all taking people's souls for however many years he had been doing it was bound to have some consequences. Still he was happy that he could call death his friend even if it had taken them years to get to this point.

Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, he was in a new place and had the urge to explore, to see just where death had brought him to, so far all he was able to gather was he wasn't in the wizarding world anymore, there was no magic in the air. Which meant that either death had taken him to a place where there was no magic in order to protect him or he was in the void.

Harry wasn't sure which one would be better, if it was the first then that meant he would eventually come across other people, which meant that he would be able to find out just what sort of world he now lived in. If it was the second? Then he would be in his friend's home, which didn't sound that bad, but it also meant that he would crave for company. But on the other hand he wouldn't have to worry about his friend dying on him, which was a good thing.

Still he was going to explore, once he had found his glasses. Sometimes he wished that he didn't need them, it was rather annoying to be in the middle of battle and he lost his glasses, it also have the enemy an advantage. One that sometimes was hard to gain back, but he hadn't rolled over and shown his stomach to Voldemort and he wasn't going to start now. But either way he was free, and he was going to enjoy his freedom.

Harry continued to look around the room or as much as he could without his glasses, he really needed to find them, where ever he was it was sunny which ruled out his friend's home, the void. There wouldn't be any sun and there definitely would be the sounds of birds tweeting, which meant that his friend had brought him to another world, so a new dimension maybe? Harry wasn't sure what the answer was but he was going to find out.

Harry carefully swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his leg bumped into a table that was sat next to the bed, he felt something fall onto his legs and a gasp left his lips at the feel of the cold glass against his bare skin. Harry fumbled for a few seconds until he felt it, it was a small vial. Harry held the vial away from him, in a attempt to see it, he could barely make out the burry writing on the vial.

"What on earth?"

Harry put his hand on the table and nearly smiled when he felt his glasses underneath his hand, hopefully they were not broke. Harry carefully put his glasses back on and smiled when he was able to see the world once again, he looked at the vial and hummed.

"Do I or don't I?"

He knew what the vial was, he had been thinking about taking it when he was in 7th year, but with the war he had never got around to doing it. But here and now? He had a chance at it, he could take the potion and hope that it would restore his eyesight or he could leave it and continue to wear his glasses. But if he got into a fight then wearing his glasses could hinder him, to Harry it looked like there was only one option for him. He was going to drink it.

Harry pulled the stopper out of the vial and drank it in one go, he knew from experience that it was better to drink it in one go than sip it. After all they tasted foul, so why on earth anyone would want to make it last longer was beyond Harry, Harry gagged at the taste. It didn't matter how many times he drank a potion they still tasted disgusting to him, for a few moments nothing happened until Harry cradled his head.

A burning pain worse than the Crucio cruse began burning behind the backs of his eyes, Harry bit his bottom lip so hard that he could taste the copper of his own blood, he nearly screamed as the pain reached it's peak. But before he could open his mouth to scream the pain went as quickly as it came, Harry panted as he took off his glasses and looked around the room. Everything looked sharper now, it was as if he had been seeing the world behind frosted glass and now he was seeing it for the first time.

Without his consent a smile began to form on his lips, ant how long had he wanted something like this? How many times had he pushed it back because there had been other things? More important things, or so they had seemed now he was looking back at every moment, at every time he had put his friends above himself and he wondered, why? Why did he do it?

Was it because he wanted to be accepted? Harry wasn't sure, and he knew that he needed to find the reason as to why he pit others before himself. Death had told him that it could cause problems, but that had been when he had been innocent, and now he wasn't innocent. He had lost it the moment they had thrown him away, the moment they had thrown him into Azkaban.

Still he had things he needed to do, and one of them was find out just where he was. Harry had ruled out the void, which left him with either an other dimension which seemed likely, or death had taken him to another universe. One were magic didn't exist, which was also possible, but why would he do it? He knew that he and death were friends, but he had never seen death bend the rules before or even go against them. So why now?

Whatever the reason Harry was not about to complain about it, he had spent far to long in the dark and now he wanted to see the world, even if it was not his own world. Harry stumbled as he stood up, the muscles in his legs were weak. He hadn't had much time to walk around or do exercise, which had meant that the muscles in his legs had deteriorated. Harry leaned against the wall as he tried to catch his breath, he would need to get his body into better shape.

He almost cried with relief when he saw the bathroom, he needed to get clean. There had been no time for bathing in Azkaban, not when the guards would find amusement in making prisoners have sex in exchange for a shower, so Harry had avoided the showers like they had the plague. For some reason the thought of having sex had caused a deep ache inside of him, he wasn't sure why. But that was something else that he needed to look into, if he wanted a relationship in the future he would need to find out why the thought of being with someone else made him ache all over, and feel as if he wanted to rip his heart out.

Harry took his clothes off or what was left of them, they were more like rags than anything else. Harry avoided the mirror as he turned on the shower, the hot waster first before the water began to heat up and filled the bathroom with steam. Harry slowly turned the cold and placed his hand under the water, he winced then pulled his hand from underneath the water.

"Maybe a little more cold."

Harry turned the cold water tap a little more, he waited for a few minutes then put his hand back underneath the water, he smiled and got into the shower. He sighed as the warm water hit his back and shoulders, how long had it been since he had been able to do this? How long since he could bathe without worry or fear?

Harry rested his hands against the cold tiles, he closed his eyes before he rested his head on the cold tiles. A small pleased sigh left his lips, this was nice being able to relax. But he knew that he couldn't stay in here for very long, his legs wouldn't allow him to, he could feel the strain on his legs already. He needed to move and get sorted then he could rest again and try to move a little more, Harry grabbed hold of a shampoo and didn't pay any attention to what type it was.

After he had washed his hair Harry quickly got out of the shower and sat down on the toilet, he felt drain and out of breath, it didn't sit right with him. He had fought in a war at one point yet something as simple as showering had tired him out, Harry hated it he didn't like the feeling of being helpless, he knew that he was far from helpless. Still he would have to get his body back to working order, he would have to rebuild what he had lost.

Still at least he didn't have to worry about his magic, after they had tried to put the magic suppression cuffs on him they had sorted out. Which had meant that he could use his magic, but he didn't dare use his magic while he was in there, not when they would find someway of binding his magic or worse trying to steal it off him. Which had been done, but the after effects had not been pleasant or nice.

But rather the woman whose magic they had ripped out of her body had went insane then had went onto a killing spree killing thousand before she strapped herself with 48 sticks of dynamite and detonated them, causing her and whoever else that had been attached to the dynamite to explode, they had still been picking body parts months later, even now they still had not found everyone who had died that day. Which for Harry was rather upsetting as some families would never find closure, they would never have their loved ones body back whole, or as whole as it could be.

So yes Harry hadn't wanted that to happen to him, he didn't know what he would have done anyway. She had only been a normal level witch, so what would have happened to him if he had his magic torn from him? Harry shuddered as he thought about all the possibilities, none of them had looked pretty and he knew that it would have taken more than just 10 aurors to contain him.

Still he wanted to know would this world be ready for him?


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, no money is made off this story. **

**Authors note- James and Lily Potter are alive and well, they didn't die.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Mates were something that vampires worshipped, they completed them, halved their bloodlust and made them whole. It was why if you wanted to cripple a vampire you took out their mate first, after all a mate weakened vampire is not truly living, they are merely existing. That being said a vampire could not harm their mate, well they could in a state of blood lust, such cases were rare but they did happen. Normally such cases had devastating effects on the vampire that had harmed their mate, it could lead to a vampire becoming suicidal.

Vampire relied on blood to keep them alive it could be animal or it could be human, when deprived of blood for long periods of time it could cause them to go into blood lust, but so could the call of battle, the feeling of striking down their enemies and watching as they died before them. However blood lust caused by a feeding frenzy could also cause in the result of a mate being harmed, during a feeding frenzy that leads to blood lust can often cause a vampire to forget just who his or her mate was. It was cases like this that could allow a vampire to attack his or her mate and sometimes kill them, the death of a mate is soul shattering for a vampire. They feel as if part of their soul has been ripped out and they will never get it back, most vampires chose death rather than live without their mate.

However this was what had happened, it had been feeding time for the Volturi and during the feeding frenzy that had been caused by blood lust a mate was attacked. It had caused the kings to go berserk, the sight of their mate laying there with blood pooling around him caused fear to enter their bodies. It wasn't something that they normally experienced, yet they were and all because of one reason, one reason that was laying in the middle of a king sized bed.

Laying in the middle of a king sized bed was a teen, a teen that was far to small for his age. Long raven hair was falling out of the ponytail that it was in, they couldn't see his eyes but they hoped that they would. Because it would be a sign that he was still alive, the fact that their mate was male didn't bother them, they had been alive long enough to know that gender didn't matter when it came to being a mate. Although some vampires would be shocked and slightly horrified at the thought of having a male mate, they didn't. They had lived 3,000 years without their mate and they weren't going to throw away the chance just because he was male.

Still his heart was beating even though it was weak and they feared that they would have to change him before he was ready, if they did that then it could destroy the mating bonds and kill everyone that was involved. It was why they were willing to wait, however it looked as of someone had not been kind to them, because they had delivered their mate in the most painful way. Bloody, battered and nearly broken, it also didn't help that when they had been removing his clothes they had seen scars that went across the full length of his back. They looked like either belt marks or whip marks, they hadn't took a closer look at the scars, they hadn't wanted to loose their temper and hurt their mate.

Still the waiting was slowly driving them inane, while they had lived for 3,000 years without their mate having him here and just mere inches away was driving them crazy, especially with their instincts going berserk. So they waited, it was all they could do even if they didn't like it. Besides what was the point of having 3,000 years worth of experience if they weren't going to use it?

However when eyelids began to flutter open they felt unneeded breath catch in their throats as they stared at the most stunning set of green eyes that they had ever seen. Cherry red lips parted as he spoke in a raping voice.

"Where am I?"

Before he could say anything else a glass of water was pressed to his lips, and he slowly sipped the water. They helped him sit up when it became clear that either they helped him sit up or he would do it on his own and possibly hurt himself even more something that they were not going to allow. It was clear that he was not used to having people help him, and the small flinch that he gave when their hands touched him spoke volumes of his life.

"Where am I? How did I get here?"

The three brothers shared a look, how were they going to answer theses questions? However before they had chance to a pale shaking hand was feeling the bandages around his throat.

"Vampires? Of all things to run into!"

Green eyes filled with fire pinned them to the spot as he asked.

"So why am I not dead? You laws clearly state that it is either turn or die."

Just who was this teen? How did he know so much about them? Still something inside of them bristled at the tone that he had used, they ruled the vampire world and mate or not no one spoke to them like that! However he didn't know that he was their mate, while it was clear that he knew about vampires and the laws, they doubted that he knew everything about vampires, so they would let it slide for now. But just because they were letting it slide didn't mean that they were going to forgive him for this, once he was more settled they would punish him. However it wouldn't be a physical punishment, they had seen the scars upon his back and had no desire to add any more, it would be of a more sexual nature.

There was still the issue of how did he know about them, it was clear that they were the first vampires that he had came across. So where did he get his knowledge? It was a question that they were going to ask, if someone had been leaking the knowledge of vampires to humans then they could be at risk of exposure. Then it would be like the witch hunts all over again, something that could not bell allowed. Not with the new ways that humans had came up with, the new ways on killing things and could easily wipe them lout should someone find out about them.

"You know of us?"

The other two turned towards their normally depressed brother, they could hear the faint emotion in his voice as the mating bond took hold of him. It was strange to hear emotion in his voice after so long, after he had chosen to give up on life. Still they were not about to look a gift horse n the mouth.

"I studied about you, how there are only two covens that feed off animals. How there is a coven called the Volturi that govern the rest of the vampire world to make sure that you don't get exposed."

A dark eyebrow was raised as the teen shifted on the bed, vampires or not he couldn't explain to them how he knew. He didn't know his great uncles stance on vampires, he would have to ask and find out. Still he had no real way of getting in contact with him, Hedwig was still at the castle with the other owls and eagles there was even a raven or two.

"You seem to be very well informed."

He warily nodded his head, he felt strange as if he was being to them for some reason. He wasn't sure why either, he still had two years left before he came into his magical inheritance. So why did he have this pull? Why did he want to be wrapped up in their arms? It didn't make much sense to him, he had studied about mates and bonds but that was all. Book had been an escape for him, it was all he had while he was growing up and then when he went to the Dursleys. He would never call them family, they didn't deserve the title.

"Indeed, but I cant tell you anything."

Just as one of them was about to argue one of the guards came in, there was panic in his eyes and that brought the kings up short, what did Demetri have to panic over? He was a vampire and one of the strongest predators around! Still the panic was there and it was clear that it wasn't going to leave, when one of the brothers felt Demetri's hand brush against his own everything became clear and he looked at the bed with confused eyes.

"You are not human."

The teen shook his head and bit his lip, he wanted to tell them, he had the urge to do so but before anything could happen a cold voice spoke up from the doorway.

"Just what have you done to my son?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter and don't own Twilight either, no money is made off this story.**

**Authors note- James and Lily Potter are alive and well, they didn't die. Pairing is Aro/Harry/Marcus/Caius, don't like don't read!**

* * *

Summary- He had been disowned because he didn't have magic, or that was what they all thought. But it was far from the truth, he was a mage and all mages knew that their magical cores didn't settle until they were eight years old. He was a phoenix mage and one of the strongest there was, his great uncles had taught him everything that he knew. He was content in his little cottage in the woods surrounded by the werewolves, he could never have predicted what would happen when he took in two vampires and made them his own.

Chapter 1

They had been sent on a mission, at first it had seemed easy enough gather information then report back to Aro, Caius and Marcus. That had been the mission, but it hadn't worked out like that. They had been separated from their group and had been attacked which meant that they were injured and alone in England. They needed to feed but they hadn't been able to, so they were beyond hungry and entering the stages of blood lust.

Something that they didn't want to happen because it was an immediate death sentence should anyone find out, and people would find out due to Aro's gift. While most of them would understand why they entered blood lust, many more would look down on them. Seeing it as a weakness, that Aro had been wrong to change them at such an early age. But the two vampires dared anyone to be in the position that they were in, not only were the missing body parts due to the partly failed mission there were no animals around.

The 'witch' twins Alec and Jane, didn't know what to do, while missions had been messed up before it had never been to this extent. They had always been found within a few weeks, this time they had been in England for a few months and they hadn't been found, which made them think that maybe they had been declared dead, and if that was the case then no one would come looking for them.

However they had been lucky enough to come across a cottage that was hidden amongst the trees, at first they hadn't noticed it. It seemed like the trees were hiding the cottage, at first they had missed it. But after they took a close look, the two of them noticed it and where there was a house there was bound to be a person and person meant blood. It as not the best choice nor was it the ideal one, but sharing one person meant that they would both survive for that little bit longer, it meant that there would be a bigger chance of the two of them getting back to Italy and back to their family. No matter how dysfunctional it was and it was dysfunctional but what can one expect from the Volturi?

That had been the plan, yet it hadn't gone like they hoped and the two of them felt like everything had been against them since they had started this mission and it had only been to gather information. But before they could even get near the cottage blackness began to take over, it caused them to panic because they both knew that Alec wasn't using his gift.

"Easy little ones, I will take care of you."

The two of them were startled by the soft and musical voice, before they had chance to do or say anything they were unconscious which spoke volumes about the person that had made them so, after all vampires shouldn't be able to become unconscious. A small smiled played on his lips as he looked at the two bodies, they looked so young and innocent it was hard to believe that they killed so that they could stay alive. Something that he didn't hold against them, he knew that they needed to feed just like any other creature, so why should he throw a fit over what they 'ate' so to speak.

Soft green eyes looked at the bodies of the two young vampires, or they appeared to be young. He knew that being young was the perfect way to get prey, they made the mistake of underestimating the person because of how young they looked. Casting a feather light charm he picked up the two vampires and took them into his cottage, they would be safe there. He looked up at the moon and sighed, it was a full moon and he knew that they wouldn't see if through the night, not with the werewolf pack on the hunt tonight.

Cherry red lips pulled into a frown as he looked over the young vampires, they had extensive damage done to them and he knew that they needed blood. However he had other problems to worry about, such as the girl missing her hand and arm she wouldn't be able to survive with a tired sigh he began re-growing her arm and hand.

He knew that he would be in no fit state to do anything after he had healed the both of them, but it would be worth it, after all he knew that they were young and he could feel it. They were young in both vampire terms and human appearances as well, they had barely had a chance to live.

~~~~ Italy, Volterra, Volturi headquarters ~~~~

The twins had yet to return and many of them feared that they had been killed, it wasn't the first time that they had lost a vampire on a mission, and everyone knew that one day it could be them that didn't return. Yet it didn't stop the feeling of grief that rose up in some of them, while they may not always get on with Jane she was still part of their coven, part of their family and they were a family inside of the walls. Alec had always been the more laid back of the two of them, it was why so many people could get on better with him than they could Jane.

But you couldn't have one without having the other, the two of them were part of a set. Where one went the other wasn't that far behind, it was why when Alec was with them Jane was stood in the back of the room, looking out of place. Still they had hoped that the two of them would complete the mission, after all they hadn't failed to do one yet.

The mission had been simple, they had heard rumours of a werewolf pack still being alive in England and the two of them had been sent to see if it was true. A simple mission but still a very dangerous one, should any werewolf find out just what they were. It also didn't help that there was rumours about a magical school being close to where the werewolf pack was, it was why everyone had been hesitant to see if this information was real or not.

It was commonly known fact that witches and wizards hated what was classed as 'dark' creatures, while most other countries didn't mind their presence England had so many laws and rules for creatures that most of them had fled England long ago. There was also the kill on sight rule for vampires, it was why Aro was feeling guilt over this mission. While he had not sent the twins on it, and they had volunteered to do it, it didn't change the fact that they were now dead.

Still his un-beating heart had broken slightly the two of them were like children to him and it pained him to know that he may never see them again, with a tired sigh Aro looked around the throne room and readied himself for another day. Despite the pain that he could feel.

~~~~ England, Harry's cottage ~~~~~

He was tired, beyond tired if he was going to be honest with himself. Healing the two vampires had taken a lot out of him, re-growing body parts had always been draining. He yawned and looked over at the two healing bodies, he would give them some blood after the healing coma had wore off for now they would be safe. Harry sat in the chair next to their beds all fell into a light sleep, he would be able to hear if they woke up and he knew that they would after all he had seen first hand just how quickly vampires could heal and he had no doubt that the two on the bed would be up and about very soon.

******** Several months later ********

Alec and Jane had enjoyed their time with Harry, he was funny, kind, sweet and loving. He didn't care about their past or that they fed off humans, but being with Harry wasn't lime being at home with the Volturi who they missed. They wanted to go home, back to their family but they didn't know hot to bring it up with Harry, it was clear that he was fond of them.

They were also fond of him as well, he didn't treat them with scorn or hate. They knew that many members of the wizarding world would have killed them on sight, set their bodies aflame and left them screaming and burning. Yet Harry didn't, instead he had gave them blood and healed them, he wasn't what they thought he would be. But it still didn't change the fact that they wanted and needed to go back home.

But how would they bring it up? Will Harry even want them to go back home? Do they even want to go back home?


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer- don't own Vampire Diaries! Nor is any money made off this story. **

**Authors note- this is co written by me dear old Salllzy and Imaginary Raine. Also there will be a lot of us messing with the cannon. Also events, times and people's real names will not be used. There will be things changed as well.**

* * *

~~~~~~~The other side~~~~~~~

All of the spirits had gathered. They had been watching their families and people around them for years. They had seen many things, had witnessed many people live, but, more than that, they had witnessed those same people, along with uncountable more, die. They needed to change it, not just for themselves, but for others as well. They had known that, when the vampires were created, things would change. They had been right, and now, a 1000 years later, they had had enough. Esther, the mother of the originals, was stood looking over the remaining children of her family, Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah.

Shortly after she had turned them into what they were, she felt remorse. She had created monsters. Or that had been her thought at the time, but now, watching them, seeing the pain that they were in, she wanted to change it, to give them something better something more.

"Watching them again?"

She turned around and looked at her husband, the man that she loved dearly with all her heart, Mikael. He was tall and imposing. He often scared people with how he looked. She looked back at her children and watched as they fought and bickered. She sighed when she felt his arms around her waist.

"Have they decided?"

Esther nodded her head. She had wanted to kill them once, but she had seen how they had mourned their deaths – even Mikael's to some extent. She had seen as they tore the small town of Mystic Falls apart trying to avenge the deaths of their family members, and not just Finn's and Kol's, hers as well. Despite everything they had still been family, no matter how sick and twisted it was. They had still cared about each other. She felt his arms tighten around her as she responded.

"Yes, we have even chosen two people as well. They will be the best option for us."

Mikael nodded his head and didn't say anything more on the matter. They stood and watched as Klaus killed Marcel. They hoped that the people that they had chosen would be able to do something; otherwise they would have destroyed two people's lives for no reason.

~~~~~~~~~Real world~~~~~~

Sitting in front of her laptop was a small woman, her hair was dark brown with black roots and two strips of blonde and silver mixed in to them. She was tapping her fingers against the keyboard waiting for someone to call her. She smiled as she answered the Skype call.

"Sal, how are you?"

Sal looked down at her screen and grinned. "Raine! Good to see you, how is your psychology paper coming along?"

Raine shook her head, or it looked like it, and groaned. "It isn't."

Sal laughed and shook her head, loose strand of hair flying everywhere. "Anything I can help with?"

Raine looked at her and deadpanned. "Remember your failed paper, when you said everyone in your class was a serial killer?"

Sal snorted and shook her head, and the two spent some time chatting. Sal looked down at the clock and blinked. "I have to get head to bed."

Raine looked at her clock. "It's still early here. And I have a paper to finish as well. Same time tomorrow?"

Sal nodded her head. "You know it."

The two gave their goodbyes. Sal flopped down on her bed and sighed. "Come to me sleep!"

Just as her eyes were about to close she heard yowling from her cat. She sighed and got up, going to see what the hell was wrong with her cat. Eventually, she did fall asleep.

~~~~~~The other side of the pond~~~~~~

Raine looked at the blank document on the screen of her laptop. There was something wrong, she could feel it.

It had been an hour since her Skype call and she was reluctant to call her friend again. Even if Sal had left her laptop on and was still online on Skype, it would be cruel to wake her up.

She sighed and went back to trying to write it again, for some reason she just couldn't seem to get what she wanted from her brain and transfer it to words. Giving a frustrated huff, she pushed the laptop away and looked at the ceiling. She stood like that for a little while before she sighed and run her hand through her hair.

"I'm having a nap," she decided. "Maybe when I wake up I will get something done!"

She leaned back on her couch and sighed again. She really hoped that, when she woke up, she could get her paper done as it was due in on Monday, and the day was Saturday. That gave her two days to get it done. She ran her hand down her face and closed her eyes.

Neither woman knew that their lives would be changed forever, that they would meet people who would change them.

~~~~The vampire Diaries universe, the other side~~~~~

Sheila Bennett looked at the assembled group, her dark eyes sweeping over every one of them.

"They are asleep."

Mason Lockwood nodded his head as he asked "The sleep spell work, then?"

Sheila raised an eyebrow as she glared at him. "You doubt me?" She asked in a menacing tone.

Mason held his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. He looked around at everyone and spoke with seriousness.

"Look, I want this to work as much as all of you. But we have just put two people into a coma! Am I the only one seeing how unfair we are being?"

Mikael gave him a sharp glare. "Shut your mouth wolf, we all know the consequences."

Esther placed her hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him down. "Mikael, please."

Mikael turned his smouldering gaze away from Mason, just as they were about to argue once again they heard voices.

"So you got hit by a car?"

The disbelief in the voice was easy enough to hear, but since they couldn't see them, they had no idea what was really happening. They didn't know if the two people that they had chosen were close or not, or if they could even work together. But they had hope, so they would still try. All that was left was to listen and see how they interacted with each other.

"Mmm, I was saving Marshmallow."

They had a 'thud' sound, followed by a grunt. Light muttering could be heard as the spirits began to walk to where their chosen were. They were nervous, that much was certain. They didn't know how this would play out at all.

"I thought you were sleeping. And who the hell is Marshmallow?"

The fond exasperation could be heard, they knew that if they saw the two girls at the moment, one of them would be shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"My cat."

They could practically see and hear the smirk on the other woman's voice, as they heard the other woman sigh.

"You named your cat Marshmallow?"

Even from the distance they could hear the grin on her face as she popped the 'p' when she next spoke.

"Yep."

They walked into the clearing where everyone was stood. They came to a sudden halt, looking around several times, disbelief colouring their features. The spirits watched as the shortest girl turned to her companion and said "Raine, hit me."

Raine blinked, coming out of her stupor, and looked at her. She shook her head. "You got hit by a car, so you're either dead or in a coma. But last I checked I was still alive. Besides," she smirked, "I wouldn't want to inflict more damage to your brain." Sal sputtered at that.

Raine looked around before stating "So… is there a reason why we're here? Because last I remember I was in my home worrying about a college paper, and nowhere near the States. And even if I was, it certainly wouldn't be in close proximity to any of you, seeing as you're famous and I'm not."

"Famous?" Esther asked, taken aback. When all she received was a "Mhm", she continued in disbelief. "You know who we are?"

Raine looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're Alice Evans, aren't you? And they," she indicated the others with a gesture, "are your colleagues from The Vampire Diaries show."

"The what?" The blonde witch asked. "And no, I'm not this Alice Evans you're talking about. My name is Esther," Raine and Sal exchanged glances at that, "and I'm one of those who brought you here."

"Here being…?" Asked Sal.

"The Other Side."

Esther saw their expressions go blank, before the one known as Raine opened her mouth. "I'm sorry; I think I didn't hear it right. Did you just say that we are on the Other Side?" She asked carefully. Esther nodded. The girl nodded back. It looked like she was trying not to freak out. "Isn't that the place where supernatural beings go after they die?" She hissed, putting emphasis on the word 'die'. Esther flinched and saw the others trading glances. They didn't think they would know about it.

Raine looked like she was close to have a mental breakdown. Sal had tears gathered in her eyes.

John Gilbert looked at the two and nodded his head, before explaining.

"We need you."

Raine whirled on him, furious. "Need us for what?"

Sal looked around. She closed her eyes for a second, gathering herself, before opening them. She looked at Mikael and Esther and spotted their linked hands, turning she looked at Raine and spoke. "It's something to do with them. Each one of them has been killed in the shows, which means that they need someone or something to help them."

Raine looked at her, going over her words, needing something to distracted herself, she teased the other. "Sal, you do have a brain!" She received a light punch on her arm in response.

Sal looked at Raine and smiled. At least she had someone that she knew. But that begged the question: what had happened to her? Was her sister in all but blood like her?

Mikael and Esther shared a look; this could go in so many different ways. But they still had to try.

Sheila looked at them before bluntly saying.

"Follow me."

Both Sal and Raine followed her (the latter doing so reluctantly). As they came to a stop, Sal looked around and spotted three people that she had watched many times.

"Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah."

Raine followed her finger and shook her head, the rational part of her brain was screaming at her that this was some sort of dream… that she was hallucinating. This couldn't be real. But all the facts were staring her in the face and she couldn't deny them, no matter how much she wanted to.

Raine watched as Klaus tore into the neck of a young man and drained him. She knew that Klaus could be cold and cruel – she remembers cheering for him whenever it looked like he would put the Salvatores in their places – but this was borderline on monstrous. She watched as the body fell to the ground, nausea rising in her stomach. She didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was it was big.

Sheila looked at the two of them; one impassive and cold the other looking like she wanted to throw up. Sheila looked at Sal as she asked "Not your first dead body?"

She shook her head and continued to watch. She glanced over at Raine, and put her arms around her despite the height difference and inquired. "What happened?"

Sheila looked at the two and smiled, they were like two sisters. They fought and bickered but they were still there for each other when it counted.

"Marcel had Klaus's child killed."

The three turned around and looked at Mikael who had come up behind them, followed by the rest of the group. They watched the events before them.

Raine looked at the three living originals and noticed that they were different; more cold and cruel. It took her a while to realize why. She placed her hand on her mouth and muttered.

"They have no emotions." Esther nodded her head. "How? I mean, I thought you couldn't switch it off after you got past a certain age."

Esther sighed as she told them. "After Marcel had Hope killed things changed, Klaus in his grief slaughtered an entire coven of witches, or Wiccans as you know them. But he wasn't alone, Elijah and Rebekah joined him. Shortly after, they turned their emotions off."

"It still doesn't explain the switch."

"Can't you think of anything that would explain their behaviours?" Esther asked. Raine closed her eyes in thought, trying to remember anything that would explain it.

"Oh, fuck," she groaned. Esther pursed her lips at the coarse language, but refrained herself from reprimanding the girl. "We've got ourselves some depressive vampires. Lovely," she said, running a hand through her hair.

"Depressive?" John asked, curious at her assessment.

"Mhm," she nodded. "Depression is one of the five stages of grief, you know. And it looks like they already passed through the anger stage," she said wryly.

"Do you think they would be able to reach the acceptance stage?" Asked Bill Forbes. Esther looked from one to another, trying to comprehend what they were speaking. She knew only that it related to her children and their behaviour.

"I couldn't say. Not everybody goes through all five stages, nor do they go in that exactly order. My theory is that, seeing as they are vampires, with heightened emotions, all the grief, the pain, the rage, the guilty, etc., became too much and they shut down. Humans do this all the time, why couldn't the three of them?"

"There is so much someone can take," Sal added quietly.

Mikael placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "Klaus became more and more like me each day, he was beyond cruel to the people that he had sired; he killed entire families. Elijah was no better; he slaughtered an entire homeless shelter. Rebekah went about it in a different way, but the results were still the same."

Sal looked at them then back to the scene before saying in a soft voice. "So much pain. So much death. And since they are originals they can't be killed without the vampire race being killed off. So now everybody lives in fear, hiding away and hoping that they don't do anything to upset them. Then maybe, they will be spared."

Bill Forbes walked to them as he grunted. "Best way to explain it, now are you helping or not?"

Mason looked at him in slight shock before snarling. "They need to know just what they are getting involved with before they jump in headfirst."

John stepped between the two a hand on each chest as he pushed them apart. "You are both right, but Mason has a better point. If they don't know what they are getting involved into, then they could end up dead, and we would have to do this all over again. Choosing someone else and destroying their lives, destroying more families. We need to get this right first time not ten times down the line!"

Bill stormed away from them and stood off to the side, he didn't say anything but he was still close enough to know what was being said and what was going on.

"Do you know when and where you will send us?"

They turned and looked at Raine. She wasn't looking at them, but rather at Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah. She turned around and caught Finn and Kol's eyes. She saw torment in those dark eyes; she could also see the grief. She turned back around as she heard Sal murmur.

"A father's grief is deep, but never as deep as the mothers as she has carried that life inside of her for nine months. She fed it and nurtured it while it was still inside of her. So I ask you this: where is Hailey?"

They looked at each other; none of them knew what to say. Raine pulled the small woman in for a hug as she looked at the scene in front of her.

"She is right; where is Hailey? She wouldn't leave them alone to destroy themselves."

The heard footsteps as someone walked closer. When they got to the group, they said in a simple manner.

"Dead."

They looked at each other, not sizing each other up, but seeing. The pain and grief had followed Hailey to her death. She was thin, looking as if she hadn't been eating; her eyes had sunken into her head. She resembled a corpse even before her death.

Sal and Raine looked at each other, understanding running through both of them. Hailey had killed herself in her grief, not wanting to be without the one thing that had lit up her world.

The group watched as the two talked with their eyes and hands, never once speaking out loud. They shook their heads a few times before Raine spoke.

"Agreeable?"

Sal nodded her head. "It will work, and it won't create a paradox or kill everyone. After all, the originals are fixed points in time. They will be created no matter what happens, so that will have to stay the same."

Mason looked between the two as he asked.

"What was that?"

Raine looked at him before saying to them all. "Linking potion."

Esther and Sheila looked interested as Sheila asked.

"Linking potion?"

Sal nodded her head. "Yep, turns out my great something grandfather made it. He made it for his best friend who was like a brother to him, but they didn't share the same bond that brothers do, so he created a linking potion by accident, they got a nasty shock when they realized that it worked and they could feel each other's emotions and hear their thoughts."

Esther breathed out sharply. "Incredible."

Sheila nodded her head as she looked between the two. "So the two of you drank it as well."

Raine huffed a laugh. "I didn't believe it would work, at all. So we brewed it the next day I woke up to her."

She pointed her thumb at Sal who was smiling and waving at her. "Singing I'm a little teapot."

She sent a dark glare to the other woman who just merely waved her fingers at her. Raine flipped her off.

The group around them shared some amusement; the way that they were acting was like both mature adults and children. Serious in one aspect yet in another they were childish and making fun of each other. Whatever doubt they had, it was gone. They knew that they had made the right choice, which was a good thing. They could feel the dark spirits of the other side slowly making their way towards them. Mikael squeezed Esther's arm. They were running out of time.

"We have to hurry now. They have found out what we are planning to do!"

The two nodded their heads while Sal looked at them.

"Three years, that is how far back we need to go. Listen before you argue, if we turn up just before Damon and Stefan roll into town it will look like we have followed them. But if we show up a year earlier and have been seen around town and doing other things, then we can't be associated with them, meaning we can do what needs to be done."

Sheila nodded her head but pointed out.

"The two people who you will become are already known in the town. They live just outside of it. The problem is, one of them will have to become a boy. You Sal will become Henry Black, younger brother to Micaela Black. The rest you will have to find out by yourself. But know this: neither of you will be able to tell anyone you are not from their world; that you come from another world."

Sal nodded her head, Sheila turned to Raine as she spoke in hurried tones. "You will become Micaela Black, older sister to Henry Black."

Raine nodded her head. Bill looked at them before shouting.

"They are coming."

Sal turned and looked at them with something akin to sorrow as she begged.

"My ancestor's books and items… they could help us. Could we have them?"

Mikael looked at them; it was a reasonable request as he nodded his head. "They will already be there for you. Now go!"

They watched as the men turned and made their way to the exit of the clearing, ready to fight whatever came their way. The two women wished that they had more time with them. Get to know them better, but they didn't. The two grabbed hold of each other's hands as both Sheila and Esther began to chant.

Just as they were about to disappear Sheila spoke.

"Good luck."

That was the last thing that they saw before they were engulfed in a bright white light.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Justice league. No money is made off this story.**

**Authors note- The bunny jumped around until I took notice of it, really annoying. Still hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Have you ever had the feeling as if you have just seen your life flash before your eyes? Seen everything you have ever done? Most people experience it when they are close to death or have had a near death experience, it makes you stop and think about everything you have done, about what you want to do in life. Life doesn't always go as planned, you can plan out your entire life and have it ruined by a single action, a single mistake. Then there is nothing you can do about it, except find something else to do, find something new to do.

The triplets had been together for years, each one having the other's back, where one was the others wouldn't be that far behind. While they looked the same they were different in personalities like two sides of the same coin, except they were not two but rather three, the same as a triangle. When one was in trouble the others new about it, when one was upset or hurt the others were there to help them, to pick them up when they were down.

That was the one thing that life couldn't change, not for lack of trying mind you, no they were simply to stubborn, to hardheaded, when they got threw down on the ground they got back up. They never let anything get them down or keep them down for long, so long as they had each other then nothing would change and nothing would stop them, they would keep fighting till the end.

Still waking up in an alley in Gotham was not on their to-do list, it never was. Still it was better than what they had been through, it was better than the abuse, neglect and torture that they were put through daily. Here they had some sort of freedom, they had some chance at a life, even if the city was filled with corruption, death and people who would sell their own family to live for another day.

Yet even as they enjoyed this newfound freedom, they couldn't begin to truly enjoy it. The injuries that they had sustained were life threatening and if they didn't get medical help then they would die with each other in a cold, dark alley in Gotham. Emerald green eyes clouded in pain looked up at the night sky for one final time before they close, none of them noticed a dark figure coming to their rescue.

~~~~~ Bruce Wayne~~~~~

A double life was a dangerous thing to lead, at some point the two would cross, he couldn't predict when, where or how but he knew that someday that they would and he wouldn't be able to stop it. Still being Batman was not easy; cleaning the street of Gotham was never ending as soon as he had cleaned up one mess another would appear.

This time it came in the form of three teenagers that were beaten, bloody and on the verge of giving up. He had seen a lot in his time as Batman, but when someone harmed a child it hit him the most. It didn't matter how old they were they were still children, children who should be protected, loved, cherished and cared for. Not left to die in a back alley of Gotham.

"Alfred."

He waited for Alfred to reply, he knew that this would hurt his second father figure more than him. After all Alfred and looked after him for years, he had helped him get back on his feet after his parents had been killed.

"Yes, Sir?"

He needed to steel himself, to not allow this to get to him, but he knew that it was futile. It had already gotten to him; he could feel the anger that he kept on a tight leash want to break free.

"Get the medical supplies."

There was a sigh and he could just see Alfred shaking his head, at him.

"Don't tell me that you are injured again master Bruce."

Bruce looked at the three teens that were laid out of the floor, bleeding to death. He knew that they wouldn't make it to the hospital, not with the rise in crime that had taken over the city. Not with so many people being injured daily.

"Not me, I have three injured and they won't make it if I drop them off at the hospital."

He could feel the frown that was being directed at him from Alfred, he knew that he owed the other an explanation but he didn't know how they had got there but he would find out.

"Very well, Sir."

He picked up one of them and scowled they were far too light, it would take months if not years to get them to a decent weight, that was if it was possible. Bruce knew that there would be health complications after health complications with them, with them being this light and now that he looked they were far too small, which meant starvation or repeated withdrawal of food. He hoped that it was neither of them, because if that was the case then he was looking at three abused teens that would rather be left to die than trust someone.

It would take time, patience and a hell of a caring; it could take months for them to be able to even begin to trust either him or Alfred. He stopped at looked down at the teen that was in his arms, when he had decided that he would take them in? He could easily patch them up and drop them off at a hospital, and allow them to care for them before they got placed into the system.

He shook his head it wasn't worth it. He had chosen to help them and he was going to even if it meant that he would patch them up and allow them to go back onto the street, it was not a pleasant thought but what could he do? It wasn't like they would have any papers, if their appearance was anything to go by. Either they had been living on the streets for years or someone had left them in that alley to die. Both caused his blood to boil dangerously.

Once they were settled he drove back to the Batcave as quickly as possible, breaking several traffic laws, and speeding in places where he shouldn't which was normal for him, so normal that the police had stopped trying to catch him. A light groan was heard and he briefly glanced back making sure that, yes they were still alive and not going to die on him before he had chance to help them. He made it to the Batcave in record time and by record time he had beat his old time by ten minutes making it 5 minutes and 33 seconds, quite an impressive feat for him.

"Alfred."

He looked at his butler and second father figure, as the man had turned white as a ghost, he looked at the bleeding and bloody body that he held in his arms and gestured to the car.

"There are two more in the car."

Alfred wasted in time in rushing to the car as quickly as his old age allowed him to, he took one look at the other two bodies in the car and felt his stomach roll, he felt sick how could someone do something like this? He had seen a lot in his years, some of them truly wonderful and wondrous and he had seen some terrible things, things that made him wonder about humanity as a whole. But right here and now?

He felt as if there was no hope for them, as if he had lost every bit of faith and hope that humanity could do some good, could be a truly wonderful race and help people who needed it. Who would unite when they had to, Alfred wasn't sure what to do nor was he sure what to think but one thing he knew was that there bleeding in the Batmobile two people needed his help, they needed him to be strong. So that was what he was going to do.

They had spent hours working on them, making sure that they had missed nothing. Every wound that they had was carefully cleaned and stitched, they would have some impressive scars when they had healed. They had tenderly bandaged everything that needed to be making sure that the bandage was not too tight; when all was said and done they looked like mummies rather than actual people.

They didn't know how they would react to waking up in a strange place by themselves so they had put them on a bed together, they looked so small, so tiny on the large king sized bed. All they could do now was wait and see when they would wake up. That was if they woke up.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer- I do not own CSI Miami, nor is any money made off this story. **

**Authors note- The only thing that is owned is the OC.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Miami never closes, it is something that had been said time and time again. Even though it is true there are parts of Miami that never end they live in the night and thrive off the darkness, humans and supernatural creatures live side by side in peace but it was never always like that. For centuries humans had tried to kill off the supernatural creatures only to fail. At first many of them had assumed that it was because they were still a young race, that they hadn't had time to learn, to adapt to what was living on the planet with them after all they were mere children to some of the races that lived on the planet and they always would be to them. They had been proved wrong, when a hunter had been caught and shed some light onto why they were fighting.

They were afraid.

Which was normal, many people lash out when they are scared or confused. This was no different to what happened each and every time, however this time children were getting hurt and everyone knew that supernatural creatures treasured children, they were protected and worshipped. No one had ever dared to harm a child, that was until one person made a mistake and changed everything. Races who had stayed out of the war were suddenly becoming involved: Fairies, Pixies, Goblins, Mermaids and Magi. Races who were normally peaceful had suddenly took up arms, races who had called the war petty and stupid were suddenly killing both sides. It had went from three races fighting each other to everyone killing each other, from neutral races to the pacifist races. Races who had sworn against war and violence, were suddenly at the forefront of the war.

Vampires and werewolves are normally bloodthirsty by nature, so it had been no shock that they had been the first two species to get involved in the war, they had known that they had been itching for a good fight for years after all it was rather tiresome just fighting against each other while the rest of the supernatural's just left them alone. Many of the other races were tired of the two of them fighting, it was why they had been left alone of course it had been the right choice at first and all sides had been happy with the agreement. No one had a problem with the agreement that they had came up with, for years the two races had been left alone and they had never had any problems.

But the moment that a child had been hurt it had went from a war to a massacre, Magi were normally passive by nature preferring to allow things to go their own way and didn't interfere much it wasn't that they had the power to back themselves they did. However Magi were responsible for balance, they for thousands of years had kept peace and balance. They had been the peacekeepers and they had never once used their magic to kill. Goblins loved gold it was a well known fact it was why they ran the banks and antique shops, anything shiny had their names all over it from finely crafted armour and weapons to coins that were used everyday. Children to them were the gems that could never be replaced, after all male goblins outnumbered the females by 200:1 it was not something that they could live with. Even though they had long life spans and could easily live for a thousand years if not longer.

Mermaids was a race that was purely females, and they needed males humans in order to have children. It was why so many sailors had been called in by their siren song, what they didn't know was the moment the mermaid was pregnant she would kill the male in order to protect her baby. It was how things had been done since humans had learned to fish from the sea, that water gave them life. But it had never always been like that, there had once been mermen but a disease had wiped them out. It was why so many mermaids were willing to have children with human men, in the hopes that one day they would give birth to a merman. Pixies treasured children because their females could only get pregnant for two months of a year, and even then most of them died during childbirth. To harm a child near them was a death warrant and no one not even werewolves ever got on the wrong side of a angry pixie mainly because it meant your death. Fairies were more concerned about nature, about how things would affect the trees, plants and animals. A race of hermaphrodites that lived in harmony with the very world around them, however they could only get pregnant once every ten years. A price that they had paid in order to understand the world, in order to be at peace with everything.

For every race that was long lived children were precious, they were treated like glass or a pot doll until their teenage years which would often take a few hundred years give or take a decade. So finding a small and bloody child in the middle of a battlefield caused a riot, races who had kept out of the war were suddenly screaming for blood, something that had never happened before, something that was unheard of. It had not helped that the damage had been caused by a human, that had just added fuel to the fire and turned it into a inferno.

In the end it all came boiling down people were killed, villages were burned down families were slaughtered and when it was all over? A council was put into place, each race would have someone on the council who would voice the people's opinions. It worked as well, each time there was a problem a solution was found before it could turn to bloodshed, before people ended up dying on the streets. Still it was not perfect and nothing really ever is perfect, there was fights between the council, sometimes they would not vote of a course of action for days sometimes weeks. No system was perfect and they knew that, they knew that it could take decades if not centuries to work, while humans didn't have that long the rest of the races did.

While this was going on, hidden in an underground chamber away from prying eyes was the child, the sole reason that everything had changed, creatures great and small were gathered around him as they look at the first real hybrid. A perfect mixture of each one of them, from the pointed ears of the elves to the healing ability of the vampires. They had tried for years to save this one child, when they had allowed other people's to die. But not without a price, their races had dwindled down, and some of them were nearly extinct now and they only had themselves to blame and they did. So while the council worked on a solution for each problem that came their way, they had worked on saving a life.

The first hybrid, so innocent looking yet they all knew the truth. He held each one of their abilities yet not one of their weakness, still he would need to be trained and taught how to control his gifts. Each one of them would need to teach him and that was what they would do, that was if they lived to see the next day. Hybrids were not allowed for a reason, despite the fact that most of them were born from the more passive creatures, such as the Magi and Fairies. But even though they had been born from two passive races they were still not allowed, and more often than not the child was cast out. They couldn't allow it to happen, they didn't want him growing up in some orphanage not knowing what he was or who he was. But they didn't know who he was either, and they hadn't been able to find out. Not that it really mattered as he was theirs now, there was no way that they were going to allow anyone to get a hold of him they would have to kill them all first.

Something that they knew might happen, but for now they would be happy they had managed to give back but they still needed somewhere safe for him, somewhere he could just be himself and not have to worry about anything or anyone harming him. They couldn't use the chamber to do so, it ran too high of a chance that someone could easily find him and kill him. So they would put him somewhere safe, somewhere only they could find him in the end the placed him in an enchanted cottage. When they left the spells surrounding the cottage came into play, they hoped that they would be back that they would come and see him. However that was not to be, they had been found out and they had been killed not one of them had regretted what they had done and even though many people had applauded what they had done and even sang their praises that they had went against the council and their outdated laws it still had not changed the fact that they had been killed. But the council had never been able to find the cottage no matter how hard they looked for it, or where they had searched each time the results came back the same.

Nothing.

But this is not a fairytale, there was no happily ever after and even if there was it wouldn't be taking place here. Not where death and darkness reigned in some parts and in others there was no care about anything else but themselves. Yet locked away in his little cottage was one child, a single child that would change the way that the world would see things, would change the way people acted. He was the first and last of his kind there would be no others after him as the ritual that had been used had been destroyed. Still there is no happy childhood, no memories of laughter and love. Instead there was only loneliness and coldness, there was no one there to tuck him into bed and there was no one there to tell him that he was loved. The small loving boy that had once cared for everything and cried over the smallest cut shut away his emotions, after all he had real knowledge of emotions and didn't know how to handle being alone. He had went from a loving family to being by himself.

Slowly pieces of him fell away and the life in his eyes died, what was once hazel eyes was now a mix of all the colours in the rainbow. A sign that he was a hybrid but just because his eyes were rainbow coloured didn't mean it showed just what he was a mix of, still they were now dead he had stopped speaking shortly after he had been captured and had not spoken since. There was no one for him to reach out to, he had no idea how to take down the spells that were around the cottage and even if he did he wasn't sure if he wanted to do so. While his life may not be ideal for anyone he was safe and away from everyone, there was no one to harm in in the little cottage and even though he wanted to see the world he had no idea where to start. But time is a enemy that many people face and even spells no matter how strong they are bow to time, and the spells fell.

With tentative steps he left the cottage his name long since forgotten and the world around him had changed so much that he was overwhelmed, but he could no longer stay in the cottage no matter how much he wanted to. So he had left and was exploring the world, he looked at the people that lived in the world and wondered what they were like. He observed them from afar and never got close, even if he did get close he had no idea what to say to them or how to interact with them. It had been the price that he had paid living by himself, a price that looked to be far too high. Still there was far worse things than living by oneself, but even though he had lived by himself he hungered for knowledge he strove to find things that he could read. Even though the language had changed, he struggled with reading a simple sentence, sometimes it angered him that he couldn't understand what was being said or what had been written on paper. He had seen people cut down the trees that gave life to turn it into other things, such strange things they did.

Eventually he learned, even though it was a strange language he had learned how to read it. Once he had learned how to read there was nothing stopping him from finding more books and reading them, it didn't matter what language it was in he would read it. From French and German to Spanish and Dutch, it didn't matter what the book was about be it fantasy or crime he didn't care. Still for all of the books, he didn't interact with people and even though he had left his cottage for decades almost a century he still didn't interact with anyone. He didn't want to go back into the cottage, he didn't want to give up this new found freedom that he had. Suddenly centuries had came and went and he had not gone back to the cottage, he never allowed people to see him or if they did they would not be allowed close to him. If this was the price of his freedom then he was quite happy to pay it, he was free to run with the wolves and climb trees, he was free to dive into lakes and try to build some happy memories.

But everything must come to an end, no matter how much we all wish that it did not and his came to an end when he found a dead body, he had no idea where he was or what country he was in but that didn't matter as he went wherever the wind took him. He didn't get close to the body, the smell of decay was making him feel sick and even though he had not ate he had the urge to vomit. So he left the body, he left it where it had been found and went deeper into the trees he didn't want anyone to find him and he hoped that they wouldn't find him. But when dawn broke and he made his way through the trees there was people in the forest, they all smelled strange and some of them talked funny, not that he could really say anything as he didn't talk and had not talked in centuries. He climbed up a tree and looked at them, they were all different shapes and sizes they were all different colours as well. Some of them even talked funny, but he was not going to get close and even though he was so far away from them he could still hear what was being said.

"From the looks of things I would say that he came out here during a full moon, lacerations, broken femur, shattered collar bone. All of the signs that he tried to fight a werewolf, but why would he be out here? Everyone knows not to go into the woods or a forest on a full moon."

He looked at the strange dark skinned lady, was she born like that or did she paint herself? But why would she paint herself? His eyes moved from the dark skinned lady onto the man that was next to her, for some reason he screamed power and dominance his hair was also red. Not the colour of a carrot but rather the colour of fire, he tilted his head to the side they were all so strange were they all born like that?

"That is something that we need to find out Alexx, from the looks of things he was looking for someone or something."

Such a deep voice, was that his normal voice? Did he speak like that all the time? He shivered as he thought about the voice and the man that it had came from. But just because he liked a voice didn't mean that he was going to get closer, he was fine where he was.

"H, check this out."

His eyes moved to the man that was stood away from the group, did he know that it was dangerous? He wasn't talking about himself either, there were packs and prides of werewolves and shifters in this forest, or was it woods? The dark skinned lady had called them woods, so which was it? He looked at the other man that as like the dark skinned lady but not, his skin wasn't as dark as hers but that didn't mean anything they could related, or maybe they weren't related and he just had differed coloured skin. Still it was a nice change, so many colours and sounds none of them were the same.

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle, there was someone other than him watching them. Judging from the dark feeling that he was getting they didn't just want to observe the group like he was, no whoever it was wanted to harm them. The strange group that was moving the body, he covered his nose with his hand the smell still made him sick and there was no way that he was going to get used to it not that he wanted to.

"Well, well look at what we have here."

A growl began to rumble in his chest as he looked at the man that was stood near the group, so that was who he had been sensing, this was the person who wanted to harm the group.

"Who are you?"

Rainbow coloured eyes widened slightly as a group came out from the trees, the strange group was surrounded and he didn't know what to do, did he get involved? It was clear that they wouldn't be able to kill a werewolf even a lone one could easily kill all of them, and he knew for a fact that the man that was stood in front of the group was not alone. He was the alpha of a nearby werewolf pack, which meant that the rest of the pack would be coming very soon.

"Names don't matter, not here in these woods. But the better question is why are you moving my meal?"

The dark skinned lady had moved near the man with the fire hair, and so had the others. Was he going to protect them? If so then he would need help, as more shifters and werewolves came out from the trees.

"Meal? you murdered an innocent man!"

The man that was stood in front of them smiled and revealed twisted yellow teeth, his canines were sharp and bits of flesh was stuck in-between them. It was clear just who the killer was.

"You say innocent man, I say lunch or dinner depending on the time."

The growl he had been trying to stifle broke free and all of the shifters and werewolves shifted as fear began to crawl up their spine like insects, even some of the human shivered at the sound yet the werewolves and shifters hid it better than the humans.

"Boss? Maybe we should go."

The man bared his teeth as he snarled out, spit flying everywhere.

"I am not afraid of some half breed."

It looked like he didn't have a choice any more, if he didn't do anything then they would end up dead before anything else could be said he jumped down from the trees and landed in front of the group his teeth bared as he looked at the shifters and werewolves, several of them took steps back as they looked at the hybrid that was stood in front of the group, terror and fear hung in the air like incense.

"Maybe we should leave."

Several of them men and women had began walking backwards in the hopes that he wouldn't attack them, the group behind him shifted slightly but it wasn't enough to draw his attention away from the group that was in front of him. The alpha looked at him as his green eyes began flashing between amber and green as both he and the wolf inside of him fought for control, there was no way of knowing just which way this would go.

"Well if it isn't the little half breed, what brings you out?"

He didn't respond even if he did speak he would not have responded anyway, the man in front of him was more animal than he was man. It was a shame because he had the feeling that the man had once been a kind and loving man, not this monster that he was now. Still the strange group was under his protection while they were in these woods, or was it forest? He wasn't too sure as people kept saying different things and he was no longer sure if it was a forest or woods, still it didn't matter so long as they were inside the tree line then they were under his protection something that he had never done before. He bared his teeth at the werewolf and the man gave a barking laugh.

"Do you really think that it will work on me? You're nothing but a child!"

No, no he wasn't and he never had been. He rolled his eyes at the man and looked around him when people either gasped or began snickering, what was so funny?

"You dare to roll your eyes at me! Me a being that has lived for centuries!"

Try a few thousand years, he wanted to say whoever he was, was highly annoying and for some reason wouldn't stop talking. He watched as the man began to wave his hands around and a wild look entered his eyes, he yawned and many of them began gaping at him. What? He was tired! And the man's rant was doing nothing to help him either, all it was doing was making him more sleepy not something that he wanted to happen. With a roar of rage the man charged at him and he met his attack head on, a direct punch to the stomach left the man winded as he rolled over onto his side. He could feel the dirt beneath his feet and hands as he moved out of the way, the man's actions were fuelled by rage and it was making him clumsy. He was easily dodging each one of his attacks and it was rather amusing to see just how clumsy the man was, it seemed the more angry he got the more he missed.

He jumped onto a tree and used his arms and legs to climb it, he jumped from the tree when he felt something go to grab his ankle. He landed on the floor and looked up into the tree, there with madly glowing eyes was the man who he was fighting he could have sworn that he had been knocked further away. Still he needed to act fast otherwise people would get hurt, his quickly glanced around it looked like the rest of them had ran off the moment the fight had started, he snorted weren't they supposed to like fighting? Either way it didn't matter, he had people to protect even if they weren't really his just under his protection while they were in the trees. Still it must be nice to have a pack, a family it was something that he had never had.

With a snarl he jumped from the tree and landed on the other man, claws dug into the soft flesh of his back and he pulled them both backwards, as the two of them were falling he rolled them around so the man that he was attacking would be the one that hit the ground.

'Crunch'

The sound echoed throughout the area, he panted as he looked around him. The people who he had been protecting were gone as was everyone else, he looked at the body that was underneath him and frowned it was a senseless waste of life yet it could not be helped, he had to be stopped and now he had been stopped but not in the way that he would have preferred. With a huff he got off the body and began walking away from it, he didn't want to be here any more so he was going to move not that he wanted to move to somewhere else but he couldn't risk someone finding him. As he moved deeper into the trees he missed a group of heavily armed people enter the clearing, it was clear from their weapons that they would have killed him should they have seen him it was lucky that he had left when he had done so.

A lone man stood on the edge of the tree line and looked around, a dangerous situation had been prevented before it even had chance to escalate. They had not counted on the fact that the area was a living ground for werewolves and shifters, still it was a lesson learned. But there was also the issue of whoever had protected him, he was clearly a supernatural himself yet he had been called a half breed. Which meant that he was a hybrid, something that was very rare and since the council had put laws in place protecting them it was shocking to find one living in the wild. He knew that he would have to report this, there was a hybrid who was living in the wilds and who knows what sort of trouble he could or would get himself into. Yet he had protected them, which meant that he had been observing them from afar, had he been watching them to see what they were like or had he been hoping that they would catch the killer? It didn't matter now, not with the killer dead it was some form of justice even though they would have liked to have handed him over to the council for punishment.

But he couldn't quite shake off the feeling that they would see him again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon and no money is made off this story. **

**Authors note- the only thing that is owned by us is the original characters. This is Co written by imaginary Raine, who helped this idea come to life. While we already have two stories this one is something from our childhoods and will always have a special meaning to us. **

**Story will also contain Slash, het and Yuri. If you do not like any of those then don't read, any and all flames will be used to roast marshmellows while the two of us continue to plot.**

"Normal talking."

"_Pokemon speech." _

Pokedex

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun rose over the trees as it bathed the small town in an orange glow, slowly the people began to awaken and go about their day. However this was no ordinary town, in this town lived humans and Pokemon side by side, each helping one and other out. Each day there was something new happening and each day was different even if the people and Pokemon were still the same, no one knew how Pokemon were created and no one knew just how they came to be all anyone knew was they were here to stay.

In the Kanto region next to a small town called Pallet town was another town, surrounded by trees. However it was because of this that people tended to forget that there was another two next to Pallet town, even the people of Pallet town sometimes forgot that there was another town next to theirs. The small town of Katli was normally peaceful and everyone knew each other, people had grown up with one and other.

Grandfathers, grandmothers, fathers, mothers and even friends. They had all grown up with one and other, and even though they fought like anyone would do as a whole the town was still there for one and other, and even though the town was small it didn't stop the children from going on Pokemon journeys, it didn't stop them from dreaming about becoming a Pokemon champion or a Pokemon master, it didn't stop their families from worrying and it didn't stop people from wanting to take over the world.

As a flock of Pidgeys flew over the houses people began to leave their homes and go about their daily business, however there was already someone up and he had been up long before any of the other townspeople, his hands were covered in dirt and next to him was a basket filled with berries.

"That's the last of them."

Henry Black was an albino, while it had been a shock to many of the townspeople they had grown used to his appearance and accepted him for who he was, long white hair was tied back in a ponytail as he used the back of his hand to wipe his forehead.

"Henry come on! We are going to be late!"

Micaela was Henry's older sister, she had purple eyes and jet black hair and if Henry hadn't been born an albino he would have looked liked his older sister, however it looked as if fate had not liked him. Not that either of them minded it made it easier to tell them apart, Micaela came out of the house and was holding two eggs. The brother and sister duo had found the eggs when they had been wandering through the forest looking for berries to make into pokeblocks and poke jam, while they were well loved by any and all Pokemon it was hard to make the jam as the berries had to be fresh otherwise they would lose whatever healing properties they had. While turning the berries into jam was a time consuming task it was a fun one, after all there was always some left over and they would all enjoy some. Although their grandfather's Ninetails seemed to enjoy it far more than they did, although it wasn't that surprising as wild Pokemon lived off berries.

"Coming!"

Henry quickly stood up and turned to greet his sister.

"Mica, looking as lovely as ever."

Micaela rolled her eyes at her brother and began walking back into the house, the eggs safely still tucked in her arms.

"We told Professor Oak we would be there soon."

The reason they were going to visit Professor Oak was because they were going to get their starter Pokemon and go out on their own Pokemon journey, and even though they were 16 and far older than some of the others that went out on the journey at 10. They had still decided that they were going to do it, after all they knew that they only lived once and they were going to enjoy every moment of their life, no matter how long or short it was. Micaela passed Henry his egg and he smiled when he felt it move slightly, while they had no idea what Pokemon was inside of the eggs they were looking forwards to seeing them hatch.

The two of them began walking to Pallet town and both of them enjoyed the walk, while they had done research about what started Pokemon they would receive they didn't know for certain which one they would pick, they didn't know what Pokemon was in the eggs and while they were excited to find out they didn't want to have a Pokemon that would bully the baby one. Not only would it not be fair it could also cause problems later on down the line, their grandfather had raised them since their parents had went missing some 6 years ago, it was part of the reason as to why they had waited so long before going out on the Pokemon journey but they weren't going to put it off any longer.

"Fire, grass and water. Which one will you pick?"

Purple eyes looked at Henry as he moved the egg around in his arms, Henry hummed as he thought over which one he would pick and if he was honest with himself he had no real idea which one he would pick.

"Not sure, I'm playing wait and see."

Micaela nodded her head as she wrapped the blanket around the egg slightly tighter, she didn't want the egg getting cold and anything happening to the baby Pokemon inside, she wasn't sure what she would do if anything happened to it. Not after she had cared for the egg for so long, she knew that it was her maternal instincts but their own mother had left them, and then the Pokemon's mother had left them, so in a way she would be the little one's mother.

"Same."

The two of them began humming as they walked through the trees, their eggs safely in their arms. While the two of them may look normal there was nothing normal about them, for years they had been physics. Everyone in their family for as long as anyone was able to remember had been one, their great grandfather was one and it had just continued on from there. The grandfather had taught them how to control their abilities making sure that they didn't invade people's thoughts, it had been a bit of a problem when they had been younger as neither of them had been able to stop themselves from hearing everyone's thoughts.

With a lot of time and patience they had learned how to control it, and while they had not been able to master their abilities they could now understand Pokemon, which had been a relief to them. With them now understanding what Pokemon were saying they knew how to look after them, after all how could they know that a Pokemon was poisoned if they couldn't understand what they were saying?

It had helped out a lot and they had managed to save all sorts of Pokemon, and each time they did manage to save one they felt better about themselves, it wasn't about using their powers or about the fact that they could use such powers, it was because they were helping both people and Pokemon. Although they had to keep their abilities hidden most of the time it didn't stop them from helping people out.

"I wonder what type of Pokemon they will be, we know that they are grass, water and fire. But what will they be? Will they be a Bulbasaur or something else? Each region has different starter Pokemon but they are still the three basic ones."

If there was one thing Micaela loved about her brother it was if something needed to be explained, the explanation was short sweet and to the point. However sometimes he would often go on a little too much and leave people confused, Micaela would just roll her eyes when he began confusing people. It was how he kept people at arms length, well people not from the town as everyone in the town seemed to love the two of them. Not that Micaela could blame them, they were quite awesome.

"I hope there is a Charmander."

Henry rolled his eyes, but he knew that his sister loved fire Pokemon with a passion and she had learned most things about them, and even though they were just starting out on their journey they had been preparing for years, and even though they had to put it off several times this time they were going to do it. Henry rolled his eyes, but he knew that his sister loved fire Pokemon with a passion and she had learned most things about them, and even though they were just starting out on their journey they had been preparing for years, and even though they had to put it off several times this time they were going to do it.

The two of them continued to walk through the grass, while it wasn't homes for the Pokemon they still had to be careful as the sounds of the grass moving could cause the nearby Pokemon to come and see what was going on, something that they didn't want to happen as they had no real way of defending themselves or capturing a Pokemon, the last thing either of them wanted was anything to happen to the eggs that they were carrying.

"Pallet town should be coming up."

The two of them continued to walk at a slow speed being careful so they didn't damage the eggs in any way, they had no idea how durable their eggs were and they didn't want to take the risk that they could end up damaging them should they run. Even though the walk between the two towns was a short one, that didn't mean there wasn't any Pokemon. Since the two towns were surrounded by trees and grass, there was no shortage of Pokemon and many people who would walk between the two towns would often find themselves being attacked by a wild Pokemon. Micaela raised her free hand as she pointed in front of them.

"There is pallet town!"

Henry nodded his head and the two of them began to pick up their pace slightly, while they had increased their speed they were still mindful of where they were walking as they knew that the path was used by Pokemon and people but it was Pokemon that used the dirt path more on a daily basis and they didn't want to run into one just yet, after all they had no real way of defending themselves or any way to catch the Pokemon either and while they could out run a Pokemon they had no real way of knowing if the could or not. As soon as they entered the town the two of them let out a almost silent sigh of relief, they had made it to the town without any problems so far.

"There is Professor Oak's lab."

A few feet in front of them was a building that was surrounded by a fence, it was clear that it was to keep Pokemon in and people out, while it wasn't uncommon for people to steal Pokemon people knew better than to try and steal from a Pokemon professor as they didn't know just how strong the Pokemon living in the lab were. That didn't mean that people didn't try, they did and more often than not the failed to capture any Pokemon, instead they ended up black and blue from the attacks that they had received from the Pokemon. The two of them walked up to the building and looked at it, Henry gently moved the Pokemon egg in his arms before he took a deep breath.

"Ready?"

Micaela nodded her head, her eyes were like steel as she pushed open the door and looked around. Tables were filled with paperwork, Pokedexs were scattered around their different designs telling the two of them that they weren't from the Kanto region, the two of them continued to look around their eyes wide as they took in the mess that was the professors Pokemon lab.

"Hello? Professor Oak?"

The two of them jumped slightly when they heard a thud followed by some muttering, the brother and sister shared a look.

"Ah! You two must be Henry and Micaela, your grandfather told me you were coming over."

The two of them shared a smile at the mention of their grandfather, while the man had many good stories about his days as a Pokemon trainer he was also strict when it came to their abilities, as not many people were physic and he didn't want them to abuse their power.

"Here we have three pokeballs, in each one of them is a Pokemon. Grass."

Oak opened the pokeball and a green Pokemon with a giant bulb on it's back, came out of the pokeball. Sleepy red eyes looked around the room as he tried to figure out just why he had been called out of the pokeball.

"Bublaaaa." _"What?" _

Henry and Micaela knelt down to get a better look at the Pokemon, red eyes locked onto the two of them and they felt themselves being pinned into place. They both had the feeling that the Pokemon in front of them didn't like them at all, the two of them wrapped their arms around their eggs tighter as they glared at the arrogant grass Pokemon.

"Perhaps Bulbasaur isn't for either of you."

Oak took the next pokeball and opened it, a bright white light left the two of them slightly dazed and blind for a few seconds. Brown eyes were wide with excitement as the small orange Pokemon began looking around the room, the small flame on it's tail getting bigger every time it saw something new.

"This is Charmander, as you can see he is a fire type Pokemon."

She lifted it so they could lock eyes. She tilted her head to one side. The Charmander copied her. She tilted to the other. Again, the baby Pokémon imitated her. "Chaaar~" "_Mama!" _

"Oh, aren't an adorable little thing?" She cooed and embraced it, rubbing her cheek against orange ones. The Charmander released a deep growl from the back of it's throat as it wiggled down and Charmander tackled into Micaela and nearly knocked the two of them to the floor. A deep growl left the Charmander as it continued to get comfortable in Micaela's embrace.

"Well it looks like Charmander chose you and not the other way around!"

Oak and Henry laughed as they watched Micaela try to push the Charmander off her while she stood up, but all that kept happening was it kept clinging to her legs every time she moved, it was clear that Charmander didn't want to be parted from Micaela. Oak held the last ball and Henry knew that this Pokemon was the one for him, while he knew that it would be a water type he was eager to see just what type it was. A bright white light entered the small room as the Pokemon came about the ball by itself.

"Squ, Squirtle!" "_Ma? Mama!" _

Henry felt his heart go out to the small blue Pokemon, they could all see that it wanted to curl back up into it's shell and not come back out again, Micaela held Charmander in one arm while her other one held the egg out of Charmander's reach as it was clear that the baby Pokemon wanted to play with the egg.

Brown eyes looked around the room warily, it was clear to everyone that the small Pokemon was shy and didn't like being around so many people. Charmander began wiggling and Micaela put Charmander down on to the floor, after a few seconds Charmander walked over to Squirtle and held it's claw out.

"Charrrr." "_Hello."_

The Squirtle jumped and then looked for somewhere to hide, Micaela his her smile behind the egg as she watched the Squirtle hide behind her brother who was kneeling on the floor with his egg. The Squirtle stayed hidden behind Henry as he looked at the very curious Charmander.

"Charrr, Char, Char, Charmander?" "_Not going to hurt you, just want to play! Will you play with me?" _

Squirtle poked it's head from around Henry's side as it looked at the Charmander that was staring at it intently, it was clear that the Charmander wanted an answer. Oak cleared his throat and broke the staring contest between the two of them, Henry stood up and made sure that he was still within a few feet of Squirtle as the Pokemon seemed to be clinging to him.

"Now then, here are you six pokeballs and your Pokedex. Why don't you scan the two of them?"

Micaela opened up her Pokedex and looked at Charmander, a mechanical female voice came from the speaker.

"Charmander, the lizard Pokemon"

Michaela looked at the Pokemon as she frowned, she already knew that much. She looked back at Charmander again and the voice continued.

"Obviously prefers hot places. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail, The flame on its tail shows the strength of its life force. If it is weak, the flame also burns weakly. Also the flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely."

That was a lot more helpful than just it's name, but why was there such a big pause in-between it's name and the information? Oak gave a smile before he asked.

"What gender is Charmander?"

Michaela looked back at the Pokedex as it answered.

"Male."

Well that helped a lot more as well, as she could no longer all Charmander it. Although she wondered if all starter Pokemon were male, or maybe it had something to do with the eggs? Maybe if they were below a certain temperature then they were male and above it they were female? Or maybe the females were rare than the males, it was something that Micaela wanted to look at, how did different genders react to things and were females rare than males?

Henry looked at his Pokedex before he looked at Squirtle, he waited for the Pokedex lid to move, a mechanical male voice came out of the Pokedex as it began analysing Squirtle.

"Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokemon."

Henry raised his eyebrows as he looked at Squirtle, well that was kind of obvious as there was a shell on it's back, before he could make some kind of snaky remark the Pokedex continued.

"After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerful sprays foam from its mouth. Also the shell is soft when it is born. It soon becomes so resilient, prodding fingers will bounce off it. Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds."

Henry nodded his head as he thought over the information he had just got, while it wasn't a lot it gave him some idea of what to do and what not to do. He looked at his Pokedex before asking.

"What gender is Squirtle?"

The Pokedex bleeped for a few moments before the voice came back.

"Female."

Henry gaped for a few moments as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that it was a female, although it might explain the overly shy nature of the Pokemon, not that he was going to say anything with Micaela in the area he rather liked living. Oak smiled at the two before he gave them some pokeballs.

"These six pokeballs should help you, although you will be able to buy different ones and in some regions you can even make pokeballs."

Micaela took her six pokeballs before giving the other six to Henry who took them with a small frown, and Micaela knew why. Who would want to be cooped up in a small space? They wouldn't do it to a human so why was it fair to do it to a Pokemon? But then again pokeballs were mainly used for transportation, however that didn't mean that they had to like the whole idea of pokeballs even though they had grown up learning about them.

"Professor can you take a look at our eggs please?"

Micaela passed Oak her egg first and the professor began looking over the eggs and scanning it.

"Well it certainly seems to be in very good shape! At this rate it should hatch sometime soon."

Micaela gave a happy smile as Oak handed her egg back to her, Charmander quickly began pulling at her trouser leg as he demanded to come up.

"Char!" "_Up!" _

Micaela rolled her eyes and she looked at her brother, a small smile played on her lips as her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Reminds me of you."

Henry huffed as Oak looked over his egg, however the professor frowned as he continued to scan the egg.

"Is everything alright?"

Oak looked at the teen that was stood before him, his was biting his bottom lip so hard that he was drawing blood, Squirtle was clinging to his leg as he looked straight at the Pokemon professor.

"With how long the egg was left unattended I am surprised that it didn't die, as it stands the Pokemon that will hatch from it will be weak and most likely prone to illness."

He wished that he had good news for the teen, it was clear that he loved the egg and it was clear that he had been looking after the egg to the best of his abilities but sadly this was part of life and with how long the little one had been left alone Oak was very shocked that it hadn't died sooner.

"Is there anything that can be done?"

Oak shook his head and gave the teen a small smile, his eyes were filled with sadness and understanding. It was always hard for a trainer to lose a Pokemon be they egg or not.

"I am afraid not lad, all I can say is you keep doing what you have been and hope for the best."

Henry nodded his head and gently took the egg with slightly shaking hands, however before either Micaela or Oak could say anything he had ran out of the Pokemon lab. Micaela watched him leave with sad eyes, she knew how hard it was for him and she knew that she would do the same thing if she had just been told that, still there was some hope and she hoped that he would be able to find it.

"Don't worry professor, if his Pokemon are anything like him they will be strong."

Oak looked at Micaela and tried to smile, but found it hard to do so. After all he had just nearly crushed Henry's dreams and it wasn't his dreams of becoming a Pokemon master or anything like that, it was his dream of hatching his first ever egg successfully. Something that looked near impossible.

"I hope so, Micaela. I really do hope so."

~~~ Henry ~~~~

He hadn't though about anything when he had ran, all he could hear in his mind was those words going around and around in his head.

_I am surprised that it didn't die._

He came next to a river and stopped, his hands were shaking as he looked at the egg that was still next to him. He couldn't blame the little one, it was innocent in all of this he could however blame the people that had chased it's mother and father away from the nest, they had no right!

"It's okay, I have got you little one."

He gently rubbed the egg and felt something tug at his shirt sleeve, he looked at curious brown eyes and felt some of his worry melt away.

"Worried about me as well?"

The Squirtle nodded her head, there was a seriousness about her as she looked at the egg.

"Squi, squir. Squirtle!" "_Don't worry everything will be alright, you will see!" _

Henry chuckled and picked her up before placing her on his lap and gently stroking her head, his eyes looked out at the river. He smiled as he saw all of the Pokemon swimming and having fun, while he was sad that his little one might not be able to do that he would be happy if the egg hatched, if his little one could do that then there was hope.

"_Help me!" _

Henry jerked and looked over to the river his eyes widened as he saw a Feebas in the water, he could see that it was injured and that was the reason as to why it wasn't swimming.

"Why is a Feebas here? They live in the Hoenn region."

"_Help me, please!" _

Before they had anytime to think Squirtle jumped into the river and began swimming towards the injured Feebas, Henry watched as his Squirtle continued swimming towards the Feebas. Although you could find some Kanto Pokemon in Hoenn it wasn't like you could easily catch a Feebas, and most people didn't bother to catch one because of how the looked. But what most people tended to forget was Feebas evolved like many other Pokemon, Henry bit his lip as he waited for the two of them at the edge of the river.

"Don't you do that again!"

The small Squirtle looked unashamed as she looked at the Feebas, then back to Henry.

"Squir?" "_Why?" _

Henry sighed and quickly grabbed hold of Squirtle before pulling her into a hug, his hands quickly began running all over her, Squirtle huffed but let him check her over. Red eyes moved to the injured Feebas as he began rooting around in his bag for anything that he could use, he pulled out a small glass jar and opened it. He watched as both Feebas and Squirtle perked up at the smell, his lips quirked into a smile as he dipped his finger into the blue goop.

"Here try and eat this."

The Feebas struggled to move and Henry frowned even more, just what had happened to it? It was very clear that whatever had happened had badly injured it and the fact that it was a Hoenn Pokemon in the middle of a Kanto river didn't bode good news at all. Henry picked up the injured Feebas and began feeding it the blue goop making sure that the Feebas was eating all of it.

"Feeling better?"

Before Feebas could even say anything Henry had to snatch the glass jar away from the Squirtle that had began to eat the blue goop inside, Henry gave a put on sigh as he looked at his guilty Pokemon.

"I take it you like the Oran berry jam then?"

Squirtle nodded her head and a big smile was on her face as she looked at her trainer, Henry laughed as he began cleaning her up.

"Some how I get the feeling that you are my sister in Pokemon form."

The Squirtle just smiled at him and he shook his head, he looked at the Feebas and wondered why it was so far away from the Hoenn region, it just didn't make any sense!

"You're a long way from home little one."

The Feebas looked at him with sad eyes.

"Fee, Feeba, Feebas." "_My trainer didn't want me any more because I haven't evolved yet." _

Henry shook his head in disgust as he picked up the Feebas, he watched as Squirtle picked up the egg and held it firmly in her paws.

"Lets go back to professor Oak he might know what to do."

With both the Feebas and egg secure the four of them began making their way back to Pallet town, the four of them made quick work of the short journey. When they got to the town Henry smiled as he saw Micaela waiting for them.

"Henry…What is going on?"

Henry moved the Feebas slightly before looking at his sister, his eyes were hard and he shook his head.

"Someone thought it would be a good idea to catch a Feebas then release it when it didn't evolve not caring about the state of their Pokemon before releasing it."

Micaela scowled and she looked over the Feebas, she could easily see what her brother meant. Who ever had had it before Henry had found him or her, Feebas was clearly in bad shape.

"I take it you are going to see professor Oak then?"

Henry nodded his head and Micaela smiled before she began walking with her brother, she looked at the egg that Squirtle was holding and wondered just how the small female was able to get the egg off her brother, if he was protective before she dreaded to think what he would be like now. Micaela held her egg tightly in her arms as she walked next to her brother.

"Have you given some thought into what type of battle you will do?"

Henry nodded his head as they approached the Pokemon lab, he glanced down at Squirtle who was calmly carrying the egg.

"Yeah, I think I might enter into doubles. That is if you want to."

Micaela smiled and nodded her head.

"I was going to suggest that as well, I mean neither of us really know how to battle by ourselves and we have always had someone else there with us. Normally it's you for me and me for you."

Henry gave a grin as he looked at his sister, he knew what she meant. They had done nearly everything together and he had hoped that they would do battling together as well and he had been glad when she had agreed to it, although doubles would be harder than singles they both knew that it would be worth it. Hopefully. The two of them pushed open the door and jumped slightly when they heard a throat being cleared, the two of them whirled around and looked at the professor who was standing behind them.

"I take it everything is alright now?"

The two of them nodded and Henry slightly moved the Feebas in his arms.

"Oh? A Feebas in this region?"

Henry stiffly nodded his head.

"Me and Lucy found this Feebas floating down the river. From what we were able to gather it's trainer didn't want it any more as it showed signs of battle before we were able to patch it up."

Oak's eyes became slightly darker as he took the Feebas off Henry, the Feebas moved slightly but they all heard the pained whine that came from it. This time it wasn't just Henry whose eyes darkened, the newly named Lucy gave a growl which sounded far deeper than what it should have been considering she was a female. Charmander's flame on the end of it's tail began to flicker at a dangerous rate, Micaela scowled and clenched her fists.

"Lets see if we can get you fixed up."

With that Oak turned around and began grabbing potions as he went about healing the injured Feebas, however it quickly became apparent that there was far more injuries than what they had first thought. Charmander had wandered over to where Squirtle was still stood with the egg, she growled lightly at him and he held his paws up in defence.

"Charrrr, Charm, Charmander!" "_Hey, easy just seeing if you needed any help!" _

Squirtle stopped growling and gave the male Charmander a wary look, it was very clear that she didn't trust the other Pokemon with the care of the egg. Micaela started laughing as she looked at what the two of them were doing, it looked like her brother picked a mother hen for a Pokemon, although she had the feeling that the Squirtle was like her.

"So why the name Lucy?"

Henry looked up from his bag, when had he grabbed that? Although they were both prepared for nearly every situation Micaela couldn't remember seeing him grab his bag, not then again they were both excited to get their first Pokemon not counting their eggs.

"it just feels right you know?"

Micaela rolled her eyes before looking back at her Charmander that seemed to be trying to take the egg off Lucy, either that or he was flirting with her. While she may not know much about breeding she knew that both fire and water types didn't really get along well, or maybe it was the way that their trainers raised them? Either way Micaela knew that she would have to keep an eye on her Charmander.

"Scorch get over here and leave Lucy alone!"

The newly name Scorch gave her a wounded look as he slowly made his way over to Micaela, he looked every inch of a defeated love sick male, the brother and sister duo struggled not to laugh. Oak watched the four of them interact, he knew that they were physic after all he was friends with their grandfather and had been friends with Richard for almost 40 years. Even though it had took him ten years for Richard to tell him that he was a physic he wouldn't have it any other way, even though sometimes the man could be a hard arse but then again their family had been kicked out of many towns for being physic and it was a very closely guarded secret. It was no shock that they wouldn't tell him about their powers, but then again they had no idea that he already knew about their powers.

While they may look slightly different he could tell that they were similar to their grandfather, respecting all life even those that shouldn't be respected. Oak knew that there were people who would abuse and use Pokemon, he knew that not everyone treated Pokemon right but looking at Micaela and Henry he knew that no matter what would happen they would still treat their Pokemon with love and respect, something that warmed his heart.

"It looks like Feebas is all healed up."

Their shoulders slumped with relief as he gave them the good news, well it wasn't so much as good new but rather information. He knew that they were worried they didn't have to say anything but it was clear as day to him, after all they used the same masks that their grandfather used so it was no shock that he could read them so easily. Even though Richard had spent far longer perfecting his mask, Samuel Oak was still able to see the real man behind the mask, was still able to see the worry and anger that he kept hidden from everyone else.

"That's good news professor."

Oak gave the two of them a smile and chuckled as he watched both Charmander and Squirtle move to the newly healed Feebas who was warily looking at them. It was clear that while the Feebas knew Squirtle and trusted her somewhat it was still wary of Charmander despite the fact that the small Pokemon just wanted to play with it, he watched as Lucy growled at Charmander every time he got a little too close to the egg and it wasn't as if he could blame her.

He was very surprised that the egg had been able to survive for this long, he had no idea just why the nest had been abandoned and he knew he wouldn't like the answer, but like with all bad things in the world there was some good and he was looking at two of the most purest people that he had ever seen. He knew that the two of them would go far and he knew that no matter what was thrown their way they would overcome it, Oak continued to watch them and he knew that everything would be alright.

"What will happen to Feebas now?"

Oak looked at the Feebas who was trying to get away from Scorch as he tried to pick up the Feebas and give it a piggy back around the room, Squirtle was glowering at the small fire Pokemon as he nearly walked into her egg a few times, although it wasn't really her egg but rather Henry's that didn't mean that she wasn't going to look after it as if it was her own.

"Well it depends if anyone will take him or her, if not then we may release him or her back into the wild."

Micaela frowned and looked at her brother who was happily playing with Lucy, Micaela knew that the Feebas would most likely go back into the wild and end up getting caught again and while it might end up with a better trainer than the last one there was no telling how many times it would go through the whole getting caught then released again routine. It would be cruel to do that to a Pokemon and not only that it would end up hating humans and should the Feebas evolve he or she might go out of his or her way to attack humans. Micaela could see the problem and she knew that they could prevent the problem before it got that far, she turned to Oak and grinned.

"Hey professor what do you think of this?"

Oak walked closer to her and Micaela began whispering her plan into his ear, by the time she was finished the two of them were smiling happily.

"That might just work."

Soon it was time for the two of them to head back to their home, and while they were sad to go they had made some new friends as well. Henry pulled out a glass jar and handed it to Oak.

"Oran berry jam, it should help for any fights that the Pokemon get into, just don't give them too much."

Oak laughed and waved as he watched them disappear from his line of sight, he looked at the glass jar and smiled.

"Those two will go far, of that I am sure."

Oak turned around and went back into his Pokemon lab, only to be swarmed by Pokemon that were all after the Oran berry jam.

~~~~Micaela and Henry ~~~~

The two of them were making their way back to their home, and while it was sunny and a warm day their eggs were still wrapped up in blankets, even though the blankets didn't make that much of a difference it still kept them from getting too cold. Scorch and Lucy were walking beside their trainers the two baby Pokemon were looking at everything with awe, it was clear that hey hadn't spent much time outside.

But that wasn't so shocking because the two of them were still baby Pokemon then their immune system wouldn't have been fully developed, which meant that they would of stayed inside until they were able to go outside, and it looked like they were enjoying every moment of it. Micaela smiled as she watched Scorch look at a tree with awe and wonder. While it made her sad that he had spent so much time inside she was happy that he was able to see everything with her.

"Scorch looks happy."

Micaela nodded her head, and gave a small laugh when she watched Scorch prod a bush that was next to the tree.

"He is, but it's sad that he has spent so much time inside."

Scorch prodded Lucy on the head and then ran away, leaving a fuming Lucy behind him. Lucy gave a small war cry before she chased after him. The two trainers watched as their Pokemon chased each other around, Scorch was teasing Lucy and Lucy kept rising to the bait. Micaela shook her head and she continued walking, she turned around and looked at her brother who was laughing at the two Pokemon.

"Coming?"

With that Micaela turned around and continued walking to Katli town, she heard the sound of footsteps and resisted the urge to smile. While she did smile, she knew that they wouldn't take to kindly to her smiling at the fact that she was going to leave them. Not that she really would, she knew there would be a time when they wouldn't be together anymore and she knew that each person led a different life and no two people were the same just like Pokemon. You could be the same species but never the same, still she was going to enjoy this for as long as she was able to do so.

Lucy rolled her brown eyes at her trainer, honestly couldn't he see that his sister was joking? She wasn't really going to leave him behind although she did have to admit that the look on Scorch's face was very funny and she wished that she could see it again, she looked at the egg that her trainer was carrying and could feel the life inside the gg, she knew that it was still alive. In what state she couldn't say but Lucy knew that the Pokemon inside of the egg was still alive and if she had her way it would continue to stay that way.

Scorch ran beside his trainer, he had such a lovely trainer and wondered why couldn't more trainers be like Micaela? She was kind, sweet, funny and loving. He wouldn't have picked her if she wasn't a good trainer, she reminded him of his own mother. Or what he could vaguely remember, what most humans didn't know was there was a bond between mother and egg, it was how the females of their race were able to tell whose egg belonged to who. While it wasn't uncommon for them to adopt eggs that had been left there wasn't the same bond that a nest mother and her egg had, Scorch knew that when Micaela had her own eggs she would be a wonderful nest mother. But for now? Well he was going to be the best big brother that anyone had ever seen, that and annoy Lucy, she was so easy to rile up.

They arrived at the town in a very short amount of time, considering it took them nearly an hour to get to Pallet town and considering the towns were next to each other?

Well it was safe to say that they had taken the long way to Pallet town, not that any of them had really minded. However they were eager to begin their journey, to go out into the world and see what it had to offer them. Micaela and Henry perked up when they saw their grandfather stood in the garden a soft smile on his normally stern face.

"I see the two of you got your Pokemon then."

Micaela nodded her head and placed her hand on Scorch's head.

"Yep, this is Scorch."

Luna, their grandfather's Ninetails came out of the house and looked at the two new Pokemon, she gave each of them a sniff before she sneezed and shook her head. Luna walked back to Richard and sat down next to his legs while staring at the new Pokemon, Henry chuckled and looked at Lucy.

"This little lady is Lucy."

Luna turned her nose up at Lucy and Lucy began glowering at the fire Pokemon, it would have been scary if it had been on any other Pokemon, but as it was it looked like a soaking wet Eevee trying to dry off, either that or Lucy had been electrocuted by a Pikachu. Richard chuckled at Luna's antics before he looked at his grandchildren, to him it seemed like only yesterday that he was teaching them how to walk and talk after their parents had left them.

Oh he had told them that they went missing on a cruise but that wasn't the truth, no the truth was that their father had left their mother and she had turned to drink because she couldn't cope with the two of them. One week later she had dumped them on his doorstep and he hadn't heard from her again, even though she had been his daughter he despised her actions. The twins had never been to blame, they couldn't even remember their father, so why had she blamed them?

But that hadn't changed the fact that he had been left to raise two, two year olds. Of course the townspeople had tried to help him and they had managed but Henry had been such a quiet child and it was clear that he didn't like people, Richard was never really sure but he had the feeling that something had been done to him. Nearly every toddler he had met, had been loud noisy and full of life, Micaela had tried to drag her brother into games. But more often than not she played with the other children by herself, but Richard knew that if saw either his daughter or son in law again he would show just why he was a master at physic powers. But the thing he remembered the most was the joy that he felt, when they told him that they loved him, would he read them a bedtime story. Would he teach them about Pokemon and the different types, it may have taken him years to draw Henry out of his shell and it may have taken him even longer to get Micaela to stop breaking people's noses every time they said one bad word about her brother. But it had been worth it.

Every smile, every tear, every story that he had ever told them he would treasure. He knew that he couldn't stop them from going on this journey, he knew that no matter what he did they would still love him and at the end of the day they would come back to him because he was their family, so yes while he was sad to see them leave he knew that they would be back. Richard jumped as two sets of arms wrapped around him, he looked into red and violet eyes as they looked at him knowingly.

"You know we will be back, your our family and nothing will change that."

Henry nodded his head and looked at the man that had raised him, that had kissed each and every one of their cuts, bruises and patched them up when a kiss wouldn't fix it.

"Besides we won't be leaving until tomorrow, it's too late to set off now."

Richard gave a hearty laugh as he looked at the two of them, the world had better watch out because they would take it by storm, and he was going to watch and laugh as they did so.

"Why don't we get your stuff packed now and we can all have one last family meal together?"

The two of them nodded their heads while Luna glared at the younger Pokemon, she understood that they were her pups Pokemon, she wasn't blind but they would learn their place. After all Richard was the alpha and it was her duty as the alpha female to make sure that there would be no harm coming to her cubs, with a final growl Luna turned around and walked into the hose, she gave a brief huff of happiness as she heard the three of them laughing.

Scorch and Lucy looked at how happy they were and they knew that then and there they would do anything to see their trainers this happy all the time, after all they were their trainers.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson book series. I don't have any rights to either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson book series nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Authors note- This has been adopted from YamiYugi23, she has allowed me to adopt this plot bunny. So sit back and enjoy the ride. Also there will be difference in writing style, as the first chapter will be semi original. After that? The writing will be mine.**

* * *

_I accidentally vaporize my Pre-algebra Teacher_

Ruby red lips were pulled into a scowl, how he had got roped into this he had no idea! He shook his head and onyx black hair got sent in every direction, no he knew how he got roped into this. 25 year old Harry Potter let out a stressed groan as he found himself on a bus full of twelve year olds with various different 'problems'. Some of them he could deal with, others not so much. Still it didn't change the fact that most of the children had problems, some like Nancy who had problems with taking what didn't belong to her. Harry would sometimes swear that she was like a child of Hermes, which was saying something, it really was.

Don't get him started on helping people! If one more, just one more person leered at him he would jump off the Empire state building, it also didn't help that Mrs. Dodds was rather interested in him, which made him want to bleach his brain. That was if there was enough brain bleach in the world, or maybe he could find a nice man to settle down with, that that was if he liked men. He really hoped he did have a male mate because there was no way in the seven layers of Hell or the three sections of the underworld that he was having a Mrs. Dodds as a mate! Harry muttered under his breath

"I will kill you Bane,"

Harry sighed as he remembered the talk he and Bane had had only last week.

~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~

_"Harry Potter the stars shine bright," Bane said as he met Harry on the edge of the Forbidden Forest._

_"I got your message," Harry said simply as he held up an arrow with a piece of paper attached to it, "Did you have to send it like that and not just use an owl?"_

_Bane ignored Harry's comment, "We have a brother in America that needs help, apparently he has a…charge…that is similar to you and needs an extra pair of eyes."_

_"You mean he's a trouble magnet too," Harry said with a sigh as he got a stiff nod from Bane, "But if I do go what about teaching here? What about everything in the wizarding world?"_

_Bane stamped his horse feet slightly, "It has already been taken care of, I have spoke to McGonagall and she has already sorted everything out so there will be no problems while you are gone."_

_Harry let a groan out, from the look on Bane's face, plus he now knew what Headmistress McGonagall had been up to, he had no other option._

_Well at least this would give him the chance he needed to get away from Ginny, maybe he would be able to tell her just what team he batted for._

~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~

Harry let out another sigh as he made himself more comfortable, the answer Ginny had given him that night was a kick in the balls before she said 'don't worry I understand' before going to Terry Boot and making out with him not 5 minutes later.

Harry placed his bookmark, a green one with a lion on it which was a Birthday gift from Luna, in his open book (how to not murder your students, a guide for teachers on the edge) and looked at the students behind him. The one that caught his eye was 12 year old Percy Jackson, the boy felt…different somehow to other muggles. Harry wasn't sure if it was him but he felt a kin of sorts to the boy.

You see Harry on his 17th birthday had come into his inheritance only to find that among the expected family lines and such as Gryffindor, Potter, Evans, Black, Peverells, the Chappals and the founders, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and so on there was an extra one. Which made one Harry James Potter-Black the richest man in the world, which was saying something. One that everyone had thought died out and yet it appeared in Harry. The bloodline of Bast, the Goddess of Protection, Foresight, and Cats, which seemed to fit Harry perfectly as he had also seemed to of had a creature inheritance and became a Neko.

Yet for all the money that he had and the abilities that he had gotten due to his Godly grandmother Harry was unhappy with his life, after the war people had hounded him with their expectations, they all wanted him to do something, be it the ministry or the teachers at Hogwarts. Still he had managed to get away and that was thanks to Bane, Harry made a note to get the centaur something. However despite the Godly blood there was one thing that Harry didn't like about it.

Cat ears and a cat tail, this was why Harry was currently happy that he was a wizard and knew a glamour charm what was unbreakable and that only the caster could break the glamour.

Through with all of this in mind Harry didn't think Percy could be the child of an Egyptian God/Goddess but to Harry the boy still gave off that 'vibe'.

"So what do you think of Yancy Academy so far?" Ms. Dodd's asked as she inched forwards until she was very close to Harry, Nancy reminded Harry of Dudley when he was shoving his face full of other children's sweets and junk food.

"Its interesting change as I worked in a boarding school for children that had high standing in society backgrounds," Harry said as he tried to move away from Ms. Dodd's only for the teacher to keep on inching towards him until Harry was on the edge of his seat.

"You teach Ancient Egypt so…well," Ms. Dodd's said, not noticing some of the pitying looks the other members of staff sent Harry.

"T-thank you," Harry managed to say as he made sure to keep a hold of his book and not reach for his wand, there was something about this woman that reminded him of one of the magical creatures that he had faced on the battlefield during the war.

"But I'm sure I'll find the trip to Metropolitan Museum of Art very interesting, Mr. Brunner has told me about it and I'm looking forward to seeing the ancient Greek and Roman items."

"Mr. Potter!" Mr. Brunner's voice called out from the back of the school bus where his wheelchair was slotted into, "Come here, I want to talk to you."

"Please excuse me," Harry said with a (fake) polite smile as he left a disappointed Ms. Dodd's.

Slowly and carefully Harry made it down the walkway to the back of the bus where Mr. Brunner was waiting. Making sure to pause midway as Nancy Bobofit, a girl that reminded Harry of the Weasley family with her red hair and freckles, was hitting Grover, a boy that Harry knew was a Satyr and was keeping an eye out for Percy just like he was looking out for Percy, before continuing on to the back of the bus where Mr. Brunner awaited him.

"Harry," Mr. Brunner said with an amused smile as the Neko sat down opposite him with a relieved sigh, "I thought that romance wasn't part of coming here for you."

"Well it wasn't and isn't," Harry muttered as he shot a quick glare at Ms. Dodd's who was sending him what Harry thought was supposed to be a 'romantic and 'hinting of love' look through all it made her look like was as if she had eat a dozen lemons.

Mr. Brunner chuckled, "How are things going with Percy then? I hear that he won't be returning next year."

"Yeah," Harry said with a sigh, "And I guess I'll magically get a new job at whatever school he goes to next Mr. Brunner."

"What have I told you?" Mr. Brunner said with a pointed look.

"To call you Chiron," Harry said as he paused to send Nancy another warning look, "But there are so many…mortals…around."

Chiron gave a chuckle, "I know and if we are right about Percy being a half-blood then you'll have the same problem when we go to half blood camp."

"I know, I'll be the only one that's got Egyptian God bloodline instead of Greek," Harry said with a sigh, "Good job we explained about Greek and Egyptian God's being 'one big happy family' in a way."

Chiron gave another chuckle, "Yes I supposed so but I bet you can't wait until the summer so you can get rid of your glamour for a few months."

"Got that right," Harry said good naturally as they came to a stop in the museum.

With that Mr. Brunner and Harry got off the couch and began the tour, Mr. Brunner leading them through different exhibits with Harry next to him, Harry was still trying to stay away from Ms. Dodd's who had taken what seemed to be a crush on Harry, through both of them kept an eye on Ms. Dodd's who had it out for Percy.

The tour was going without a problem until they came to the part of the talk about Greek funeral art.

"I just know there's going to be something happening," Harry muttered to Mr. Brunner as Mr. Brunner took a breath, "There's just got to be at least a small problem some time."

Suddenly the voice of Percy Jackson was heard, "Will you shut up?"

Mr. Brunner shot Harry a look before calling out, "Mr. Jackson, did you have a comment?"

Harry had to suppress his playful Neko nature as the boy went red faced and managed to get out a, "No, sir."

"Perhaps," Mr. Brunner said, giving one of his favourite students a chance to redeem himself, "You'll tell us what this picture represents?"

The picture in question was one it seemed Percy knew from the look of sheer relief on the boy's face, "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

Harry had to hide a smile as he listened to Percy's and Mr. Brunner's talk, it was funny really considering that Kronos was Mr. Brunner's father.

Harry continued to do everything in his power to stop from bursting out in laughter as Mr. Brunner continued to quiz Percy through at the same time he tried to inch to the other side of Mr. Burner as Mrs. Dodd's started to try and 'woo' him again.

"On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodd's, would you lead us back outside?" Mr. Brunner said as he sent Harry a smirk once everyone's back was turned, "Seems."

"Shut it," Harry said as he tried to hide his blush, "I'm not even sure what sexuality I am until I find my mate."

Mr. Brunner let out a chuckle, "I'll meet you outside Harry, I need to have a talk with Percy alone."

With that Harry gave a nod and watched the back on the group of children, glad that Mrs. Dodd's was up at the front.

Once they had gotten outside and the children settled Harry made a point of climbing up a tree, out of reach from Mrs. Dodd's would be romantic lunch plans, and began to eat while waiting for Mr. Brunner and Percy.

10 minutes or so past as Harry just ate his lunch in peace and watched over the students, well the key word was 'in peace' until Mrs. Dodd's voice broke the peace and quiet.

"Oh Mr. Potter," the voice of Mrs. Dodd's came causing Harry to flinch, "Would you like to come down here and have a nice little lunch with me? I'm afraid I'm not as young as I used to be and if you come down…"

Harry, along with some other student's who was 'not listening in', shuddered at the mental images. He needed brain bleach now, lots and lots of brain bleach. Was there even enough brain bleach?

Harry felt something in the air, he could feel it. Something was going on, that much he knew. Before he had chance to say or do anything, Nancy was in the fountain.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson book series. I don't have any rights to either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson book series nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Authors note- It is me! Now this is YamiYugi23's plot bunny, while I have adopted it I thought I would do the whole reading about it thing, so here you go!**

* * *

~~~~~~~ Olympus~~~~~~~~~

Home of the Gods, many of them were arg- err debating the many problems that seemed to have came up during the year. One of which was Thaila getting turned into a tree, while it protected the camp and was a beckon for all other Half-Bloods it didn't change the fact that Zeus and Hades were out for each others blood, and nothing was going to change that fact anytime soon.

So when a bright yellow light came out of nowhere and they had to shield their eyes, they wondered what was going on. But because they couldn't see they had to rely on their other instincts.

"Shut it death breath!"

"Make me fish face!"

"Do you really want to go there? Because we can if you want!"

The light died down and the Gods looked at the three teens that were stood in the middle of the throne room, they were bickering. Zeus looked at them and boomed.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

The teens looked up at Zeus confusion on their faces as they looked around at all the Gods.

"Lord Zeus do you not know who we are?"

The teen continued to look at each other the Gods, suddenly they looked away and began whispering amongst each other. The Gods were only able to catch parts of the conversation.

"Travelled."

"How though?"

"Don't know."

"Maybe."

The Gods waited while the teens continued to argue with each other, just as they were about to speak a chest fell onto all three of them.

"Fuck!"

"That hurt!"

"Who in Tartarus name throws a chest onto someone?"

The teens moved the chest and looked at the Gods, one of them stepped forwards and began speaking his sea green eyes were clouded.

"We got sent back to read a series of books with you, the Fates have agreed that this is the best course of action for us to take if we want to be able to change anything."

He picked up one of the books and looked at the Gods again.

"We can't tell you much, otherwise what we have came here to do will be for nothing. What we can tell you is that you will meet someone who is precious to all of you, but due to something we all lose him."

He didn't say anything else, didn't give the Gods time to reply as he pulled open the book and looked at the first chapter, before he had even began to read tears welled up in his eyes.

"L-L-look at the title!"

The other two teens looked at the title and winced before the gathered him into their arms and he began sobbing, the Gods were uncomfortable. No one really cried in their prescience, normally people were too scared to do so or if they did?

It was with one of the Goddess and not them, still it was strange seeing someone who would openly cry, just what had been going on? What has happened that they had to be sent back?

Questions that they didn't have the answer to, but they were going to find out one way or another. After a few more minutes of crying the teen wiped his sea green eyes and looked at the chapter once more, he bit his lip so hard that he could taste blood.

"I'm ready."

Electric blue eyes locked onto sea green ones, the two of them knew just how hard it was going to be. The entire camp lost someone special to them and none of them had been able to recover from it, hopefully by doing this things would change. He nodded his head and looked at Thaila, it was now or never.

"**I accidentally vaporize my Pre-algebra Teacher**

**25 year old Harry Potter let out a stressed groan as he found himself on a bus full of twelve year olds with various different 'problems'.**

Both Nico and Thalia looked at Percy, a grin was on their faces as Nico asked.

"Isn't that the school you went to?"

Percy didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. So instead he continued reading, he missed the looks that his cousins shared.

" **"I will kill you Bane," Harry muttered under his breath as he remembered the talk he and Bane had had only last week."**

**Flash back**

**"Harry Potter the stars shine bright," Bane said as he met Harry on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.**

**"I got your message," Harry said simply as he held up an arrow with a piece of paper attached to it, "Did you have to send it like that and not just use an owl?"**

**Bane ignored Harry's comment, "We have a brother in America that needs help, apparently he has a…charge…that is similar to you and needs an extra pair of eyes."**

**"You mean he's a trouble magnet too," Harry said with a sigh as he got a stiff nod from Bane, "But if I do go what about teaching here? What about everything in the wizarding world?"**

**Bane stamped his horse feet slightly, "It has already been taken care of, I have spoke to McGonagall and she has already sorted everything out so there will be no problems while you are gone."**

**Harry let a groan out, from the look on Bane's face, plus he now knew what Headmistress McGonagall had been up to, he had no other option.**

**Well at least this would give him the chance he needed to get away from Ginny, maybe he would be able to tell her just what team he batted for.**

**End of Flashback" **

"So wait, he didn't even want to be there in the beginning?"

"yeah but look at what happened when he did chose to stay."

"True he loved each and everyone of us, some more than others."

Percy nodded his head, he had managed to read a full paragraph before someone had interrupted him, which was a very big feat. Considering the Gods looked as if they wanted to ask question after question, and to be honest Percy was shocked that none of them had asked a question so far.

He would have thought that with everything going on that they would have started asking loads of questions, instead they were sat quietly and calmly listening. Something was going on and he didn't know what, he looked at Nico and Thalia who had noticed the same thing, something was going on.

They didn't know what, but they would find out, however they had other things to think about. Their thoughts drifted to a man with jet black hair and emerald green eyes, Thaila stood up.

"Excuse me."

She didn't give anyone anytime to reply or respond as she ran out of the room, the other two shared a look before they followed her out of the room. As soon as the door shut the Gods began speaking amongst themselves.

"Could they be speaking the truth?"

"They have a letter from the fates! So you really think they would allow them to do something like this without their approval."

"True but why are they acting as if someone has just pulled the carpet from underneath them?"

"It's something to do with these book, or something has happened in the future."

"That's all well and good but how can we help if we don't know what has happened? We have barely finished a chapter!"

Just as the Gods were about to break out into a argument, a book flipped open and landed on a page. Just as they were about to go near the book it suddenly glowed a dim yellow before the scene began playing in front of them.

"**Nico!" **

**Dark eyes looked at sea green ones, dark eyes that had been filled with life not more than a month ago. **

"**Percy." **

**Percy nodded his head and looked around the camp, it hadn't been the same since that day. **

"**Have you seen Mr. D?" **

**Nico gave a tired nod of his head. **

"**Last I saw him, he was getting drunk. I don't mean the mortal type drunk either, he had been hitting the nectar as well as the wine. Don't know how he is sober." **

**Percy gave a tired sigh, he clasped a hand on Nico's shoulder as he looked into those dark chocolate eyes. **

"**How's your dad coping?" **

**Nico's shoulders hunched, tears welled up in his eyes. **

"**Dad just lost his mate and husband, Artemis lost the man that she looked up to. Hephaestus just lost his best friend! Poseidon just lost a brother, Zeus no matter how much he denies it lost a brother. The camp is in disarray, Dionysus is drinking his grief away! We are in the middle of a war and all we can do is mourn!" **

**The tears that he had been keeping at bay suddenly broke free and formed paths down his cheeks, his outburst had caused many of the campers to come and see what was going on. **

"**We lost him Percy! The one person that everyone loved, the one person that loved us all no matter what! The one person other than you that held this camp together! Now he is dead, my dad is threatening to wage war against the Titans, and if that doesn't work? I am scared that he will do something stupid. The dead can feel that something isn't right, and, and." **

**Nico fell down and sobbed, but he wasn't the only one. All over the camp people broke down and began crying again, Thalia looked at both Percy and Nico and couldn't keep being strong, not now. **

"**He's gone Percy! By the Gods, Harry's Gone!" **

**Just as they were about to move or do something three men came out of nowhere, each one of them was stony faced as they looked at their children. Poseidon opened his arms Percy wasted no time, he ran straight into them. Poseidon held Percy as his son cried his heart out, and he wasn't the only one Zeus held Thaila as she soaked his jacket. **

**Hades held Nico as his son could do nothing but cry, each one of them had lost something special to them and they weren't going to get it back. **

"**My Lords, it's time to light Harry's pyre." **

**Everyone looked at Chiron who looked as if he had been crying himself, Dionysus stumbled into the pavilion where everyone was. Chiron passed the torch to Hades who took it, and even though no one saw it or noticed it, the God of the dead hands shook. **

"**Father, brother, husband and lover. May you be entered to Elysium." **

**With that Hades lit the pyre and burned the body of his husband.**

The Gods sat there stunned as the scene replayed itself over and over again, none of them could understand why they had been shown this.

"Do you understand now?"

The big three looked at their children, they could see it now. But that didn't explain why they were in the past.

"One month after Harry died we lost the war, Hades faded because of his grief. Many of the Gods and Goddess died because of grief. While others were kept for the Titans amusement, that's why we got sent back, to change what will happen. If Harry dies we lose the war."

The Gods looked at each other, it looked like they had no choice. If they were going to change anything the needed to listen, they had heard the outcome and they had seen what had happened to the camp. But still how could one man, cause so much damage?

It was a question that floated around in each other their heads, as Percy picked up the book and began to read again. The cousins shared a look, they would not allow him to die again, not this time!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer- Do not own that pops up nor is any money made off this story. **

**Authors note- The OC is mine.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hazel eyes stared at the phone, he had been told that if he ever needed anything to ring him. Him, his best friend and pen pal, the one person who knew more about him than all of his team combined but it wasn't like they had gotten to know him so it didn't really matter anyway. He looked at the phone again and wondered if his friend would be awake, after all there was 7 hours difference between them still his British friend had done more for him than his entire family had ever done and wasn't that just a shocker? His mind made up he picked up the phone and began dialling a very familiar number.

"_Hello?" _

He bit back a laugh at the sound of the sleepy voice, it wasn't as if he could help it his friend looked like a deranged kitten when he woke up and he could just see the image now.

"Hey."

There was some grumbling on the other end followed by snoring and he had to stifle the laughter that wanted to break free, it was nice to see that something never changed no matter how ,long it had been for them.

"Hey D? I know you are awake, come on!"

There was more snoring coming from the other end, and this time he could not stop the laughter that had bubbled it's way out of him of all the times to fall asleep!

"DAMIEN!"

There was a shout followed by a thud, muttering could be heard as the phone was placed next to the other man's ear.

"_What? What is so bloody important that people have the need to phone me at stupid o'clock in the morning! I need sleep! Now unless you want me to turn into a flesh eating zombie and eat your brains tell me why you have felt the need to phone me!" _

He couldn't help it he roared with laughter as the other man continued to rant down the phone, where did he get these? His laughter had died down to chuckles as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"Nice to hear that you are still a morning person D."

Damien snorted and pressed the phone closer to his ear, it was good to hear the other man laugh it had been a long time since he had heard the other laugh like that.

"_Good to hear from you Ryan, so how is things over there?"_

Ryan bit his lip as he thought about what to say, he knew that he couldn't lie to the other man and really he didn't want to lie. Not to mention that Damien would find out the truth, just like he had done with Speed and Tim had been able to lie with the best of them, that still hadn't stopped Damien from throwing a frying pan at him while ranting and raving arms waving wildly in the air while he struggled to breath because he was laughing so hard. Even now he could still see the shock on Tim's face as a plastic frying pan went flying towards him only to fall on the floor at his feet, the same with the rubber duck and the toilet paper that had been launched at Tim.

"Not going well."

There was the sound of fabric being moved and Ryan held his breath, it was very rare that Damien would go back to sleep once he had been woken up. He heard more sounds and suddenly Damien was back on the phone.

"_Will see you soon, very soon." _

Ryan Wolfe was staring at his phone as the dial tone filled his ear, had he just been hung up on? But maybe it was better this way, although what did Damien mean by he would see him soon? Unless….Ryan felt his eyes widen as he looked around his two bedroom apartment, there was no way that it would survive hurricane Damien blowing into town, hell there was no way the city would survive it, after all his friend was retired MI6 and on the R.E.D list. Something that had both awed and horrified him, just what sort of life had his friend lived? Was he some sort of super spy? Oh his friend hadn't told him, no he had found out by complete accident, after all he had found a pool of blood in Damien's hallway and had assumed the worst until he had found the badge on the table and Damien removing bullets from himself. Of course there was other things that had to be addressed, like Damien not being fully human, now that had been a very big shock considering one minute he had been removing bullets from himself and the next minute there wasn't a single mark on him.

So he had asked questions, at first there had been no answers forthcoming until he had seen those normal green eyes flash red for a few seconds, his first thought was he had been seeing things. That he couldn't have seen what he had just did, however Damien had told him, but it wasn't just him that Damien had told, Tim had been told as well. At first they had denied it until they were blue in the face it hadn't been until they had seen him get shot 14 times that they had been willing to believe it, it had also meant that there was a lot more in the world than they had first thought, after all after all they were best friends with a vampire and an old one at that. After that there had been no secrets between the three of them, it was still a very big shock to them and for awhile neither he nor Tim had spoken to Damien.

But that was years ago now and they had eventually managed to get past the fact that their friend was a few thousand year old vampire and had been around long before the Roman empire fell. After Tim had been shot Ryan had clung to Damien fearing that he would lose the other man, it had also made him very aware of just how fragile he was compared to the other. Just how easy he could die, yet for all of that they were still friends and he knew that he could count on the other to be there for him just as he would be there for Damien. Ryan gave a tired sigh an closed his eyes, he needed sleep.

Light filled the room and Ryan rolled over, he didn't want to go to work just yet. Yet he knew that he needed to do so even if he no longer liked the job, but that was down to the people rather than the job itself. Ryan rolled over and fell out of the bed when he found a very naked Damien smiling and him, his head resting on his hand.

"What a wonderful night honey, we really must do that again."

Ryan didn't think all he did was shove Damien out of the bed, he smiled when he heard that 'thud' served the other man right! Green eyes twinkled as Damien looked up at Ryan.

"So how are things up there?"

Ryan rolled his eyes before he threw the covers off him and walked to the bathroom, he ignored the cat call that he got from Damien.

"That's right sexy, show me that ass."

If he slammed the bathroom door harder than what was necessary then it wasn't his fault, Damien just loved to wind him up first thing on the morning and it didn't matter what time it was either. Ryan left the bathroom and looked around the room, it looked like Damien had pulled a Houdini.

"D? Yo Damien where are you?"

Suddenly the smell of coffee and food filled his nose, and he followed the smell to his kitchen there stood in the middle of it hips swaying was Damien, Ryan fought back the urge to laugh or blush he wasn't sure which one it was as Damien was not dressed. Damien turned around and smiled, Ryan caught the flash of fang before it was gone again.

"Hungry?"

Ryan nodded his head and his stomach growled agreeing with him, Damien laughed and Ryan fought back the blush that he knew was all over his face and possibly his neck. Ryan breathed in the smell of coffee and took a long drink from it not caring that it was still scolding hot, right now he needed the caffeine. He looked at the plate and almost moaned at the sight of a full English breakfast, Ryan didn't even breath as he began to wolf down his food. He did however stop when he noticed that he had ran out of toast and Damien walking back into the room, with another plate.

"What did you do? It looks like you have starved yourself."

Ryan shrugged before he quickly grabbed hold of the toast and began devouring his food once again, Damien watched in fascination as it looked like Ryan wasn't breathing, how on Earth was he doing that? The vampire stopped and looked at Ryan, there was something going on he just wasn't sure what it was just yet. He cared deeply for Ryan the same could be said about Tim, it was why he did what he had done he knew that Ryan would be pissed off once he found out but for now he needed help and help was what he was going to give him.

"So what have you got planned?"

Green eyes pinned Ryan to his seat as the other man fidgeted like a child who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Well, I will be dropping you off at work then catching up with an old friend."

Ryan looked at him, there some something going on and he could feel it. But he was going to let it be for now, he had more pressing matters to deal with like his entire team hating his guts and the boss barely tolerating him, it made for such pleasant work environment.

"So, you are dropping me off? As is in work? Where everyone will see you, and you will sass someone because you don't like them."

Damien ran his tongue over his teeth before e pulled his best innocent expression that he could manage without giving the game away.

"Who? Me?"

Ryan snorted and shook his head at the other, something never ever changed and it looked like Damien would be like this until the day he died and Ryan hoped that it wouldn't be any time soon, it was too soon after Tim's death and he didn't know if he could cope with losing someone else so soon. It wasn't something that he dwelled on a lot but right now he couldn't help but think about it, Damien had lived for far longer than he had, he didn't know if he had a family or had ever seen anyone either. Ryan wasn't sure if he could take such a blow, but then again how does one kill a vampire? He already knew that stakes to the heart and garlic were myths as was sunlight and holy water, although it had been amusing to see Damien gargling holy water in the middle of a church because someone called him devil child.

"So how long until you have to go to work?"

Ryan picked up his plate before he put it in the sink, the only problem about living by yourself was it was lonely: one plate, one cup, one knife and fork. But now he had someone else with him, Ryan looked at Damien who was happily drinking some tea. He could never understand the man's slight obsession with tea then again he was British so maybe that explained it? Ryan turned around and looked at Damien before he looked at the clock.

"An hour why?"

Damien grinned and grabbed Ryan's car keys, there was an unholy gleam in his eyes as he walked towards the door.

"Well I think it's time I drop you off for work dear Ryan, after all don't want you to be late."

Ryan shivered as he looked at the other man, no good could come from this. No good at all, pushing the feeling of dread out of his mind Ryan followed Damien out of the apartment even though he had the urge to go back inside and lock the door.

"So the crime lab?"

Ryan nodded his head and this time he couldn't get rid of the knot that was forming in his stomach, his friend had something planned, something that people would talk about for months if not years later. He had the feeling that Mr. sassy was about to make an appearance and he wondered if anyone would be left standing after he had made his grand entrance, it was how they had met after all but he had other things to worry about at the moment such as Damien's driving.

"Will you slow down?"

Damien turned and looked at him before taking his hands off the steering wheel, Ryan whimpered as he gripped the seat of the seat so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"Relax I used to do this all the time, only difference is no one is shooting at me."

That didn't reassure Ryan at all, in fact it made him more nervous than he was before. Suddenly they pulled to a stop and Ryan almost jumped out of the car and kissed the ground, well he would have done so if there wasn't a giant crowd of people who were all standing in the parking lot. Damien was sat in the drivers seat grinning like a loon, and Ryan supposed that he was in some ways, which did nothing for his sanity. If he felt unsteady as he got out of the car then no one was going to blame him, Damien was a horrible driver at best and at worst? Well Ryan wasn't going to go into that just yet, and he never would if he got his own way. Ryan groaned when he saw that his boss one Horatio Caine was stood in the parking lot as well, this day was just getting better and better. Damien had already jumped out of the car and was smiling, he went to the boot of the car and opened it before he pulled out Ryan's gear, when had he put that in there? Ryan hadn't seen him even grab his work gear, which wasn't that strange considering how fast the other could move. Ryan grabbed his kit and began moving towards the building, he looked at everyone and wondered why they were all staring. Horatio moved closer to them and Ryan wondered if this would be his last day at work.

"Mr. Wolfe, you are late."

Ryan opened his mouth to say something, anything to defend himself but a smooth British voice stopped him.

"I am afraid that is my fault, you see we had some hot steamy sex last night and well needless to say things just got carried away."

Was it too late for him to go home? Maybe lock himself inside of a panic room, or move to the moon. It was the only way he was going to get away from whatever was about to happen, Ryan moved away from the two of them as they sized each other up. Damien grinned as he raked his eyes over Horatio's body, Ryan wondered if anyone would leave in a body bag.

"Well now, I must say kitten you are quite an attractive one aren't you? Do you purr if scratched right?"

There was a collective gasp as many people moved away from the two of them, people who had been walking down the street had stopped everyone knew about the redheads reputation and everyone knew not to piss him off. Even criminals knew better than to upset or anger him, Horatio raised an eyebrow as he looked at the man that was stood in front of him a cheeky grin on his face.

"I am afraid that is something that you will never find out."

He felt pleased that he had been able to slap the man down in his own fight, it was very, very rare that someone had the balls to challenge him like this. Very people ever did and he knew that his reputation was well deserved and he had earned it through blood, sweat and tears and he was proud to be where he was right now. Horatio looked at the man that had came with Ryan Wolfe, someone who he had felt was replacing Tim not that he was going to let anyone know. It had been because Tim hadn't cleaned his gun that he had died and that was a very bitter pill to swallow, when the man's smile became a smirk he knew something was up.

"Meow, I didn't know kitten had claws."

Horatio could see Wolfe shaking his head out of the corner of his eye, he knew that he was giving the other man a hard time and he had tried to tone it down a bit, but he couldn't help but feel that Wolfe was replacing Tim and that didn't sit well with him. He knew that the thought wasn't logical and he knew that he shouldn't be feeling this way yet he could help the way he felt. But the man in front of him was causing him to feel irritated something that he hadn't felt for a very long time, and that damned nickname! Kitten really? He knew the other man was doing it to get a rise out of him but that wasn't going to work, he had spent far too long learning how to control his emotions and his reactions. Yet for some reason the man that stood smiling in front of him made him want to punch him, Horatio didn't know if it was because of the nickname or if it was because he was teasing him something that no one had ever dared to do for fear of his temper.

"I suggest that you leave. Right. Now."

Horatio watched as the man's smiled dimmed a little, it didn't sit right on him. For some reason he found that the smile he had got earlier looked better on the man, nearly no one knew that Horatio was bisexual, in fact there was only two people that knew which was Alexx and Frank. Horatio intended for it to stay that way, he wasn't going to let anyone find out about the fact that he swung both ways. It wasn't that he was scared of losing his job or the claims that would be made against him, no he would be able to deal with those he had done so in the past and he hadn't let them get to him back then and he wouldn't let them get to him now. He knew that men could be attractive it was hard not to notice these things, he had seen plenty of attractive men some of them knew who he was and just wanted to say that they had slept with him while others… well the others were ones that he preferred not to think about.

Damien nodded his head and turned on his heel before he began walking to the car, Damien looked at Ryan and could tell that he younger man had noticed something different with him and wasn't that the truth? Damien took another unneeded breath as the spicy scent filled his nose, intended something that he had passed off as a myth, something that wasn't real and had no place in the real world. How wrong he was, stood just a few feet away from him was his intended. He had heard of them it was hard not to hear of such things, what his race held above all others, what they worshipped like Gods and Goddess. He was one of the oldest that there was and many of them assumed that he had already met his intended and had changed them, he had told them that he had not met him or her and no he had not turned them. Many of the younger ones looked up to him and it didn't sit right with him, but then again he had thrown out the rule book and tried to live a good life oh he had killed it was hard not to in his previous line of work. Sometimes there was no other way and while he had never liked it, it didn't mean that he wouldn't do it if someone who he cared or loved was in danger.

He threw a wink towards Ryan showing him that he was fine, well that was the message he was trying to send whether or not the other got the message would be lost on him. He jumped into the car and turned the keys, he had a lot of thinking to do and he wouldn't be able to get it done here.

Horatio turned and looked at everyone, for some reason they were all still standing around gaping at the spot that the man had been in not more than five minutes ago.

"Back to work!"

If his voice was more rough than normal it wasn't his fault, for some reason he had the feeling that he would be seeing a lot more of that man, a man that irritated and annoyed him like no other yet was easy on the eyes. Horatio shook his head, that was a lie he was far more than just easy on the eyes and he would be blind and stupid not to admit it. But he would only admit it to himself and no one else, he didn't want this to get around.

"Mr. Wolfe."

He watched as the younger man flinched, he had seen him do something similar when he had first called him Mr. Wolfe, there was a story there and he was going to find out just what it was. Right after he found out who that man was and what he was doing. Ryan walked over to Horatio, he knew that he was in trouble he just didn't know how much trouble he was in. It also didn't help that Damien had been messing with him either, which meant that Horatio would most likely be angry either that or annoyed at the other man, but Ryan would be that it was the latter rather than the former as Damien had not really done anything except for a little flirting. Maybe that was what causing Horatio to look so angry, Ryan swore that when this was all over he was going to talk to Damien about flirting with his boss.

"Yes Horatio?"

The redhead looked at Wolfe and noticed that he was fidgeting, he was still slightly angry over the fact that someone had dared to tease him. It wouldn't have been so bad if it had been a member of their little family, but it wasn't. Instead it was a stranger that only Wolfe seemed to know and one that none of them had seen before, there was a lot about Wolfe that none of them knew and to be honest they hadn't really tried to get to know him, but it looked like with this new player on the field then they might have to do a check just to see.

"This wont be a repeat performance will it?"

Ryan shook his head, for some reason his voice had failed him.

"Good, and Mr Wolfe, make sure your friend doesn't come back here."

Ryan felt relief flow through him, that had been one of the single most scariest things that he had ever been through at that was saying a lot. After all he had lived with Damien and that man didn't know the word modesty, or maybe he did but just chose to ignore it. Maybe it was a mix of both seeing as Damien knew how to read, still he would need to keep his friend in check just for now the last thing either of them needed was Horatio looking into how they had met and although Ryan was glad to have met both Tim and Damien he didn't want anyone finding out. Ryan groaned as he walked to the Trace lab, it was home away from home sort of he could have some peace here so long as no one really needed him.

"I need you to run this, and when you're done run this for Cal as well."

Ryan sighed and wondered if he should get a tattoo on his forehead that said 'slave' maybe that would make things easier for everyone! He knew that it was his job to find traces of things and he knew that he worked in the race lab, but that didn't mean that they had to dump everything on him. Sometimes, just sometimes he really hated his job but he knew that he was doing good by catching the bad guys and putting them away and he knew that he was making the streets safer. So why did it not feel like that? Ryan looked at the black sticky substance and wondered what it could be, he hadn't seen anything like that before. He looked at it again and wondered if it was the reason for the peppermint smell, it wouldn't shock him as they had worked with weirder things. . However this time he had the feeling that they might be getting help, no matter how many times he ran it and reran it he couldn't find out just why those three things had been mixed together.

"Mr. Wolfe, I trust you have something for me."

Ryan turned around and noticed that nearly everyone in the lab was inside of his area, just what was going on? Ryan looked at the paper before passing it to Horatio.

"A mix of lavender, peppermint, mint and thyme. Either our suspect has a very weird taste in herbs or something else is going on."

A light bulb clicked on inside of his mind, he began rummaging through his pockets until he found his phone, he quickly began going through his contact uncaring of the eyes on him.

"Mr. Wolfe?"

Ryan holds up a hand and he idly wonders if Damien has rubbed off on him, there was no way in hell that he would have done that before Damien showed up.

"I have an idea."

One ring, two rings and suddenly the phone was picked up, Ryan didn't know whether to laugh or begin cursing at the greeting.

"_Flesh eating zombie speaking, how may I eat your cock today?" _

He should curse, because judging from the looks he was getting off everyone today was going to be one of the worst days that he had veer had at work and that was saying something. Still it was funny seeing as he was one of the only ones that wasn't blush Horatio being the other person.

"Lavender, peppermint, mint and Thyme."

There was a pause on the other end of the line, Ryan didn't know if his friend had gone into shock or had put the phone onto mute, both of them were a very big possibility.

"_Where did you find that?"_

Soften the blow, that was what he wanted to do. That was what he should have done yet for some reason his mouth wasn't listening to his mind.

"We found it in the stomach of our victim."

Dead silence, many of the people that were in the room were waiting for Horatio to start having a go at Ryan, to knock him down a peg but the sound of ragged breathing broke most of them out of their little fantasy.

"_I'm on my way down, I-I-I need to see the body Ryan." _

The phone went dead and Ryan knew just where Damien was coming and he felt as if he was to blame, if he hadn't have called his friend about what he had found then it wouldn't sound like he was on the edge of breaking down. But they needed to find the man that had killed him, they needed to give the family some peace of mind and give them justice as well.

"Mr. Wolfe, what exactly are you playing at?"

Ryan looks over at them he knows that he should tell them, that they have a right to know just who is laying on the autopsy table but his friend has the right to know first, and no matter what anyone says he will not change his mind or be guilt tripped into changing his mind.

"You know what Horatio? I will let you know after I have told my friend."

What they he turns and walks out of the office, he could see people gaping at him and he can hear them whispering but that doesn't matter because all too soon Damien is stood in front of him, his eyes begging for it not to be real.

"D, we need to talk."

Ryan pulls him into a room and he knows, that everyone is watching them, he knows that this will be around the lab in a matter of minutes but he can't find it in himself to care. He has spent so long bowing to the ideas and orders of everyone else, not this time. This time he was going to do it the right way and his way no matter if it killed him. The people who were stood outside of the room watched as the man who had sassed Horatio fall down to his knees, his face was covered with his hands as his entire body shook. They didn't know what had been said because the couldn't hear even though the walls were glass, they all watched as Ryan picked the other man up and hugged him close to his chest. Many of them would have said that his reaction was faked, that he wasn't really crying. But when he turned around and his face was stained with trails of blood many of them blinked, some knew that it was something that happened and there was operations that could easily sort out things like that so why hadn't he?

Ryan held hold of Damien while he continued to cry, not caring about the blood that he was getting all over his white lab coat it didn't matter. He could see everyone stood outside of the room and he wasn't going to tell them what was going on, they had no right to know. If it didn't pertain to the investigation then he wasn't going to say anything, this was his friend's private life, and no one not even nosey co workers had the right to know.

"I need to phone Danny and tell him, Jesus what the hell do I tell him?"

His frantic mind rushed as the inevitability of telling Danny what happed and could not think rationally, which was a first for him as Damien could think better under pressure than when he wasn't. But still this was a family member someone who had once been his handler, someone who he had trusted with his life and if Bernard Williams had still lived then Damien would still trust his life to the other man. But what had happened? Who had done this? Was someone targeting the old team? Each question raced through his mind, he didn't have the answers for any of them and he knew that he would get the answers by sitting around here, what he needed to do was get in contact with Danny and tell him, what would this do to Danny? He and Bernard had been close as if they had been father and son not uncle and nephew, this would crush the other. Damien wiped his eyes with the back of his shirt sleeve and pulled out his phone, he quickly scrolled through his contacts and found the one he was looking for.

One ring.

Two rings.

Damien began to doubt that the other man would pick up, he didn't want his friends nephew finding out from the media not when he had the right to know about it before it hit the papers and the news.

"_Hello, detective Williams speaking." _

Damien took an unneeded breath and began speaking, he tried to keep his voice steady.

"Dan, its Damien listen I have some bad news, some very bad news."

Damien could hear the sounds of people talking in the background and knew that he had phoned when Danny was at work, which was a bad thing. The last thing Danny needed was to be working a case and getting this news, he wished that he could give it when Danny was here but he wasn't and there was no other way, not now.

"_Alright, I know you uncle Da and I know that whatever this is it can't wait not if you phone me when I am at work." _

A rueful smile came onto his face despite his wishes, he couldn't help but remember the small bundle of joy and sunshine that had collided with his legs every time that he went around Bernard's house.

"Danny, Bernard is dead. They found his body yesterday afternoon."

He could hear the sounds of people trying to get Danny's attention, he could hear people, moving around and some of them running. He knew that Danny was having a panic attack and he knew that he had caused it, he could hear the low murmur of voices before someone picked up the phone.

"_This is Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly with Hawaii five-0 task force, I am afraid that detective Williams is unable to continue speaking to you. Would you like me to pass on a message?" _

Damien swallowed several times, it seemed that either Danny had a breakdown or this panic attack was far worse than what he had before. Guilt flooded his system, he had done this to Danny while he may not have planned for it to happen it had still happened and that was not good.

"Yeah, can you tell Dan that I will send someone to pick him up. He might want to be here for the funeral."

He hung up before anyone else had the chance to say anything, it was bad enough that he had caused Danny pain he did not want to go a few rounds with the rest of them either. However that felt like a dream, like he was seeing everything from outside of his own body. It was a strange and surreal experience and one that he didn't want to repeat again, the vampire walked out of the room, the urge to find whoever did this and kill them was there lingering in the back of his mind. It had been a long time since he had the urge to kill, yet the need to kill was growing stronger either he did something about it now or there would be a blood bath later on one that they would never be able to solve.

He leaned against his car, well it was Ryan's car that he had borrowed and was not going to give back anytime soon. Well he might get it back if he bought Damien several things for a very good date, but the chances of that happening were slim to none to therefore Ryan would not be getting his car back anytime soon, it was going to be a long night but the would do whatever it takes to find Bernard's killer but right now he had to fight the urge to kill, the last thing that anyone needed was the streets to be bathed with blood of the innocent and the guilty. He maybe called a monster by some people, but he knew that if he didn't fight the urge an didn't reign it in then he would become the monster that people called him. He didn't want to go back to that, he didn't want to be the cold killer that many people assumed that their race was. Damien looked up at the sky and murmured to himself.

"It has been many years since I have had the urge to kill, but years of restraint have taught me not to do it."

His phone began ringing and he wanted to ignore it, he looked at the caller ID and sighed.

"What do I owe this pleasure?"

A husky chuckle echoed through the phone and Damien fought the urge to bare his fangs, the vampire hunter really grated on his nerves most days.

"_Well I can't feel the love, and I thought that we were able to feel the love tonight. Really what did I do?" _

Damien growled and snarled down the phone.

"You are the singular most annoying human being I have ever met and that is saying something Daniel, what did you call me for?"

Daniel laughed down the phone, and the sound of a bottle being opened filtered down the phone.

"_Can't I call up an old friend?" _

Damien rolled his eyes.

"What you run out of alcohol again?"

Daniel roared with laughter and Damien moved the phone away from his ears, he could hear the sound of a glass scraping against the wood. The phone was put down and Damien knew that whatever Daniel was drinking it was due to stress, which served the asshole right.

"No its just liquid banter material, but this isn't why I called you. Heard that an old friend of yours was killed, and trust me word travels fast. But I shall cut to the chase the guy you are looking for is no ordinary killer, he is quite the sick fellow, there are quite a few unsolved homicides that bare no connection to one another in the united states, each of them are labelled as isolated incidents but I know otherwise, the victims dear Damien are members of MI6 like you, knows about you and is targeting every agent who knew you, he knows what you are and he wants you…."

At that moment a commotion could be heard on the other side of the phone, things breaking and smashing as a fight seems to be happening at Daniel's location then what sounds like glass shattering.


End file.
